2 âmes, une même histoire
by Mymyx1808
Summary: Une jeune femme tombe dans un cimetière, venant tout droit d un autre temps. Une soiffe de vengeance la dévore mais elle découvrira qu elle partage cette soiffe avec quelqu un d autre. Elle trouvera une nouvelle famille, mais sera t elle en sécurité à leurs côtés ? Couple V/OC plus tard
1. prologue

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur une OC/Voldemort. Je suis heureuse de revenir parmi vous pour publier de nouvelles histoires. Je viens avec une nouvelle expérience, que j'espère fructueuse (et j'espère une meilleure orthographe lol, même si elle n'est pas encore parfaite).**

**Je tiens vraiment à avoir vos conseils dans cette fiction pour m'améliorer car je souhaite écrire mon propre roman par la suite. Je me fais la main et la plume sur fanfiction dans le but d'avoir votre avis sur ma plume et ma façon de développé (ce qui est mon plus gros problème, je vais trop vite dans mon écriture et n'approfondis pas assez). Donc hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis aviser (tout en gardant le respect et en étant cordiale ^^).**

**Cette fiction est classé M. Elle commencera dans le 4 eme livre, lors de la coupe de feu. Mon but est sortir un chapitre par semaine, normalement le week end.**

**Bonne lecture et donnez-moi vite votre avis !**

* * *

Prologue :

Je brûle littéralement, je ne suis que souffrance et douleur. J'entendais des cris ainsi que des rires, tous présents autour de moi, encourageant les flammes à me brûler plus encore. Mon village, ma famille, tous riaient de mes cris et de mes pleurs. Que pouvais-je faire ? Sinon mourir au milieu de ces langues ardentes qui me léchaient la peau. Elles me brûlaient déjà entièrement les jambes, la fumée remplaçait l'air dans mes poumons et les braises asséchaient mon visage ainsi que mes larmes. Ma vision devenait flou, je me sentais partir dans l'inconscience quand un sentiment de désespoir monta en moi. Je poussai un cri tandis que mon cœur s'emplit d'une colère infâme.

Je vous maudis tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous et vos descendances ! Je vous tuerais mille fois et par maintes supplices ! JE VOUS HAIS ! M'écriais-je les larmes aux yeux, criant de désespoir, totalement abattu.

Puis l'accablement pris le pas sur ma colère, m'arrachant quelques gémissements. Toute ma vie n'a été que perte et souffrance, causé par des ignorants et des lâches qui peuplent cette société. La peur régnait en maître depuis longtemps maintenant, les guidant dans la folie et l'extermination de tout ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Et je comptais bien leurs donner raison ! Une dernière larme coula le long de ma joue alors que je dirigeais mon regard vers le ciel.

Je vous en supplie... Je ne veux pas mourir... Je veux... pouvoir être enfin heureuse et parvenir à me venger d'eux tous! Gémis-je dans un dernier souffle avant de fermer les yeux.

Mais avant de perdre conscience, je sentis une douleur proche de mon cœur, comme une pression m'étouffant presque.

Allais-je vraiment mourir ici, sans être parvenu à atteindre ce bonheur qui m'a tellement fait défaut jusqu'ici ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Alors votre avis ? Cela vous donne envie de connaître la suite ?**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture à vous !**


	2. Chapter 1 : Le cimetière

Note de l'auteur : Me voici avec le premier chapitre ! Merci à mes premiers lecteurs et je suis contente que ce prologue vous ai plut ^^. Je vous l'annonce maintenant mais cette fiction sera une dark fiction, sans forcément être très noire. J'espère avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre et savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci beaucoup de me suivre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Mon corps n'était que souffrance. Je sentais encore les flammes qui me léchaient les jambes alors que j'étais allongée sur un sol humide et froid. Il faisait sombre alors qu'il faisait encore jour il y a peu. Malgré la douleur, j'essayais de regarder autour de moi, mais je ne voyais que des tombes à perte de vue. Où étais-je tombée ? Étais-je morte ? Mais alors pourquoi je ressentais encore la douleur qui parcourrait mon corps. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, j'étais seule et perdue dans ce lieu de perdition.

Je vis que la peau de mes jambes était à vif. Me voici dans un lieu inconnu et sinistre alors qu'il y a peu je me trouvais encore sur le bûcher au centre de mon village. Comment m'en étais-je sortie ? Le brouillard se levait, et je ne vis personne aux alentours. La peur me submergea et prit le pas sur ma raison. Devais-je me lever et fuir ? Mais où est-ce-que je me trouvais ? Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas mourir sur ce bûcher et atterrir ici ? Tellement de questions alors que j'étais seule et que personne n'était là pour me venir en aide.

J'essayais de me lever pour trouver quelqu'un, savoir où je me trouvais mais mes jambes ne parvenaient plus à me soutenir. Je tremblais intégralement, l'adrénaline quittant mon corps. Le froid ainsi que l'humidité commencèrent à pénétrer mes vêtements, me glaçant le sang. Allais-je finalement mourir de froid après avoir eu peur de périr au milieu des flammes ? L'ironie de la situation me fit sourire malgré mes larmes. J'étais fatiguée de me battre, et de faire face à la haine. Je voulais pouvoir vivre et faire payer à toutes ces personnes qui m'ont fait souffrir.

Perdue dans mes réflexions je me laissai surprendre par un bruit sourd, proche de moi. Je tournai la tête et je vis deux adolescents allongés sur le sol, alors qu'il n'y avait personne il y a encore une seconde. Je parvins à entendre leurs voix et je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Me manifester ou attendre de voir leurs intentions ?

Je décidais de ramper sur le sol, afin de me rapprocher discrètement d'eux, et ainsi découvrir qui ils étaient. Les deux jeunes garçons semblaient essoufflés. Ils portaient des vêtements que je n'avais encore jamais vus et complètement sales.

Le plus jeune se redressa, et regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, et je me cachais derrière une pierre tombale pour pouvoir me subtiliser à son regard. Étaient-ils là pour me ramener auprès du chef du village et finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé ?

« Tu vas bien Harry ? Demanda alors le plus vieux des deux, qui était encore allongé sur le sol.

Oui et toi ? Lui retourna-t-il la question sans quitter le cimetière du regard.

Oui. »

Mon instinct me disait que je ne devrais pas encore me manifester auprès d'eux, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je décidais donc de me cacher plus encore afin qu'ils ne me voient pas.

« Où sommes-nous ? S'interrogea le plus vieux.

Je suis déjà venu ici... Parvins-je à entendre celui qui semblait se nommer Harry alors qu'il chuchotait doucement sans répondre à son ami. »

Le plus jeune se dirigea vers le centre du cimetière pour s'arrêter devant une sorte de chaudron poser à même le sol. Il n'y avait pas de feu en dessous. Tout cela commençait à me faire froid dans le dos. L'ambiance devenait lourde. Je décidai donc, de ne pas sortir de ma cachette, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

Le plus grand, lui, était debout en face d'une coupe géante et dorée avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est un portoloin... Dit-il d'abord doucement. Harry ! Le trophée est un portoloin ! Cria-t-il enfin au plus jeune.

Ce n'est pas la première fois... Dans un rêve... Chuchota Harry tout en faisant le tour d'une statue immense, qui se trouvait devant le chaudron. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je suis venue ici en rêve... Tom Jedusor... Cédric il faut retourner au trophée ! S'écria-t-il, la panique prenant le contrôle. Tout de suite !

De quoi est-ce-que tu parles ? Intervint Cédric, angoissant face aux paroles et au comportement de son ami. »

Alors que Harry regardait dans la direction de son ami, il croisa mon regard. Il fit un pas dans ma direction, dans une volonté de venir à ma rencontre. Ses yeux ne montraient aucune animosité, juste de la curiosité et de la peur qui faisait écho à la mienne. Mais avant que le plus vieux ne puisse remarquer ma présence, une silhouette se découpait dans l'obscurité. Un homme de petite stature, possédant un regard où l'on distinguait le vice. On sentait comme une aura menaçante émaner de cette personne. Harry suivit mon regardé et se figea avant de hurler de douleur.

« Aaaaaaah ! Cria Harry tout en se tenant le front. Un feu s'alluma comme par magie sous le chaudron tandis que Cédric vint à la rencontre d'Harry pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Harry ! Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

Retourne au trophée ! Hurla Harry, fou de douleur. Emmène la fille ! Rajouta-t-il tout en faisant un signe de main dans ma direction. »

Cet homme aux allures menaçantes continuait d'avancer vers les deux plus jeunes. Je vis qu'il tenait quelque chose entre ses mains. Cela semblait bougeait et vivant. Harry avait très peur de cet homme qui venait d'apparaître, et son attitude ne me mettait pas en confiance face ce nouvel arrivant. Je décidais donc, de rester caché. Avais-je quitté un enfer pour en trouver un autre ?

La peur me submergeait, la panique gagnait peu à peu de terrain sur mon self-control. Je devais absolument me faire petite, comme je l'avais appris. Tenir un visage neutre d'un point de vue extérieur, tout en gardant mes états d'âme pour moi. Je me tournai sur le dos, pour regarder le ciel afin de réfléchir à mes options tout en essayant de rester calme.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre la fuite, étant dans l'incapacité de me déplacer. Je ne peux pas me montrer maintenant car je sentais que les prochains événements à suivre seraient dangereux. Seul le plus jeune, Harry, semblait vouloir m'aider, grâce à la remarque qu'il avait faite à son ami. De plus, avec l'arrivée de ce nouvel individu, l'ambiance devenait dangereuse. Il avait les yeux remplis de perversité, et de noirceur. J'avais déjà vu ce regard-là, et il n'augurait rien de bon, surtout pour les deux jeunes qui se trouvaient en face à lui.

Je vis Cédric se rapprocher d'Harry, n'écoutant pas ses mises en garde. Il brandit un bâton devant lui, visant l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. Il était dans une position offensive, comme prêt au combat. Mais il n'avait qu'un bout de bois pour se défendre ?

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Interpella Cédric, tremblant d'appréhension face à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Que voulez-vous ?!

Tue l'autre. Gémis une voix misérable, qui venait du drap que tenait l'homme sinistre.

Avadakedavra ! Obéit celui-ci de bonne grâce. »

L'homme avait sorti son propre bâton, tout en citant ces mots. Alors, contre toute attente, un jet vert sortit de son bâton pour partir en direction de Cédric, pour s'écraser au milieu de son torse. Il avait comme absorber le jet vert à l'intérieur de lui avant d'être éjecté dans les airs pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

« NOOOON ! Hurla Harry. Cédric ! L'appela-t-il désespérément malgré la douleur qu'il semblait ressentir. »

Cédric se trouvait non loin de moi. Il était sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts vers le ciel. Il ne faisait aucun mouvement, et son visage n'exprimait plus rien, juste le vide. Je compris alors qu'il venait de mourir à cause de l'homme, et du jet vert qu'il avait fait apparaître. Je ne comprenais plus rien !

Je mis une main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais un mort, mais la complexité des événements me faisait perdre la tête. La violence de cette scène venait de me choquer alors que les personnes ne c'était même pas touché. Je ne savais plus où regarder tant la panique montait en moi.

Je ne voulais même plus respirer de peur de me faire repérer. Ils avaient l'air de personne particulière et ayant des dons de sorcellerie, et je ne sais pas ce dont ils sont, exactement, capable. Le choc et l'adrénaline ne faisaient que grimper en moi, faisant battre mon cœur à toute allure, et j'avais peur qu'il puisse s'arrêter tant il bourdonnait à mes oreilles.

Alors que Harry hurlait toujours en se tenant le front, et pleurant la mort de son ami, le vieil homme pointa son bâton dans sa direction. Harry décolla de terre, comme en lévitation au-dessus du sol. Il flottait littéralement dans les airs. La statue qui se trouvait devant le chaudron pris vie et attrapa Harry pour le maintenir contre elle, et ainsi le garder prisonnier.

Tout cela n'avait pas de sens pour moi. Que se passait-il ? Étais-je morte en réalité ? Me trouvais-je en enfer ? Dieu me punissait-il, croyant lui aussi que je suis une sorcière ? Je voulais partir d'ici, priant que quelqu'un me sorte de ce chaos. Des hommes agitaient des bâtons dans tous les sens pour ensuite faire prendre vie des objets ou même tuer des gens.

Le feu sous le chaudron s'alluma tout seul, sans aide. Harry continuait de crier de douleur alors que l'homme tournait autour du chaudron attendant quelque chose.

« Fais-le maintenant, Queudver ! Intervint la voix caverneuse, sous le drap. »

L'homme, qui se nommait Queudver, se plaça face au chaudron avant de lever les bras qui tenaient le drap vers le ciel. Je décidais de reculer doucement, m'éloignant petit à petit de cette scène tout droit sortie de l'enfer. Je voyais que l'homme marmonnait quelque chose alors qu'il jetait une chose immonde dans le chaudron. Quelque chose qui semblait à moitié humain et de la taille d'un nouveau-né. Ensuite il agita son bâton et un os s'éleva dans les airs pour finir lui aussi dans le chaudron. J'entendis la voix de l'homme, comme s'il était en transe, récitant son discours, sans que je puisse parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Je pouvais seulement entendre les cris de douleur d'Harry. L'homme prit une lame pour ensuite se trancher la main, qui tomba dans le chaudron. Il s'était coupé la main ! Encore une fois, je dois me retenir de hurler devant la folie qui se trouvait en face de moi. Il se tourna vers Harry, toujours avec sa lame dans la main. Et je ne vis pas ce qu'il lui faisait. J'entendis seulement les cris de douleur s'intensifier encore.

La lame pleine de sang, l'homme retourna vers le chaudron pour en faire tomber quelque goûte dans celui-ci. Tout prit feu ! Le chaudron fondit pour laisser une silhouette à moitié humaine flotter dans les airs. On aurait dit un démon, une créature venant des enfers. Il prenait peu à peu l'allure d'un homme, n'ayant pas de cheveux et la peau grise. Il se tenait debout et dos à la statue ainsi que de moi par la même occasion.

L'atmosphère s'était encore plus alourdi. Il se déplaçait élégamment, ce qui contrastait avec son apparence. Il tendit sa main en direction de celui qui se dénommait Queudver, pour obtenir un bâton, qui lui, était d'un blanc éclatant.

Harry se trouvait toujours entre les bras de la statue, et je pouvais distinguer ses tremblements de souffrance. Allais je finir comme lui ? Proche d'une mort certaine alors que je venais de la quitter ? Le destin pouvait être cruel, m'enlever à une mort pour me conduire à une autre tout aussi imminente.

Mais malgré ma peur, je ne pouvais pas quitter l'homme sombre qui venait d'apparaître. Il avait une voix profonde et limite douce malgré le mal qu'on pouvait deviner en lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'avançais sur le sol, pour me rapprocher et ainsi comprendre les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de cet homme mystérieux. Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. Tout ce que je savais c'est que malgré ma peur, sa présence avait tendance à me calmer et m'aider à redevenir maîtresse de mon corps.

Plus je me rapprochais, plus je pouvais distinguer son visage. Il avait la peau tellement pâle, comme de la cendre. On pouvait voir ses veines à travers celle-ci tellement elle pouvait être laiteuse et transparente. Il ne semblait pas avoir de nez, juste des ouvertures comme celle des reptiles, et des yeux entièrement rouges. Son regard était obsédant et hypnotisant. Il vous capturait pour lire au fond de votre âme. Bizarrement ma peur s'amoindrit encore, pour devenir de la fascination envers cette créature qui terrorisait les deux autres hommes présents dans le cimetière. Bien sûr, je me méfiais et avais des frissons dans le dos face à son aura lourde et noire. Je savais qu'il fallait se méfier et ne pas faire confiance à son attitude délicate.

« Ton bras Queudver ! Entendis-je l'homme, d'une voix sifflante.

Maître ? Oh merci Maître... Gémis le plus gros d'une voix misérable tout en lui tendant son bras qui n'avait plus de main.

L'autre bras Queudver ! Démentit l'homme avec agacement. »

Queudver tendit son autre bras en relevant sa manche pour montrer une marque qui se trouvait sur son avant-bras. C'était un dessin que je ne parvenais pas à voir depuis ma position. L'homme posa son bâton dessus et l'environnement changea. Les nuages s'intensifièrent pour former un crâne dans le ciel qui avait la bouche ouverte d'où en sortit un serpent.

Des hommes habillés de noir, avec le visage masqué commencèrent à apparaître tout autour de l'homme, qui ressemblait plus à une créature qu'à un être humain. Il semblait en colère, déçu car les hommes autour de lui n'avaient pas fait preuve de loyauté. Queudver se manifesta pour lui expliquer qu'il avait été présent, mais l'homme spécifia qu'il n'était ici que par crainte et non par loyauté.

Je pouvais comprendre son ressenti. Cet homme venait de revenir à la vie, après une longue absence, et personne n'avait cherché à le faire revenir malgré sa place de Maître. Tous le craignaient mais personne n'était là par pure loyauté ou adoration de sa personne. On pouvait souvent se sentir seul, une fois à la tête d'un grand pouvoir. Peu pouvaient nous comprendre, et on ne devait pas se montrer faible face aux autres ni ce que l'on ressent si on ne veut pas que cela soit utilisé comme une arme contre nous par la suite.

L'homme au centre était un dirigeant dans un conflit d'une taille que je ne soupçonnais même pas. De plus, il venait de revenir à la vie. Étais-ce seulement possible ? Il se stoppa dans son discours pour venir devant le cadavre de Cédric, qui était allongé non loin de moi sur le sol. Je me cachai rapidement derrière un buisson à côté de la pierre tombale où je me trouvais, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je le voyais tourner le visage du défunt avec son pied nu, dans un geste de purs mépris pour le mort.

Il était tellement proche de moi ! Sa robe pouvait presque me toucher le visage à travers les feuilles du buisson. J'étais comme fasciner par la présence de cet homme ainsi que part sa prestance. Je le vis se figer et amorcer un mouvement pour se retourner dans ma direction quand tout à coup, Harry se mit à crier.

« Ne le touchez pas ! Lui ordonna-t-il avec une voix pleine de rage. »

Le Maître, comme l'appelaient les autres, tourna son attention vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait toujours entre les bras de la statue. Il se moquait de lui, le diminuant devant les autres hommes qui se mirent à rire ou sourire de sa position. L'homme toucha Harry sur le front, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Il décida d'organiser un « duel » entre eux deux. Il libéra Harry, qui tomba au sol, avant de partir prendre sa place pour ce qui allait suivre.

« Ramasse ta baguette ! Lui ordonna-t-il tout en la montrant d'un signe de tête. J'ai dit ! Ramasse ta baguette Harry! Perd-il patience. On t'a appris les règles des duels je présume, non ? D'abord on s'incline l'un devant l'autre. Lui expliqua-t-il tout en s'exécutant lui-même, mais Harry ne suivit pas le mouvement. Oh... Je t'en prie Harry... Respecte un peu le protocole ! Alors inclines-toi ! »

Le plus jeune était comme forcer par quelque chose d'invisible à se plier en deux pour exécuter le salut demandé par l'homme en face de lui.

« Voilà qui est mieux, et maintenant... Endoloris ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'un jet de couleur rouge sortit de sa baguette pour s'écraser sur le corps d'Harry, ce qui le fit crier et trembler convulsivement dans tous les sens. »

Il souffrait horriblement, hurlant à en perdre la raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui venir en aide. Toutes les personnes présentent dans ce cimetière semblaient particulière, et avoir des dons. Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir contre eux. L'homme se moqua encore du plus jeune, qui se trouvait allongé sur le sol.

L'air crépitait alors qu'un pseudo combat commençait à se lancer entre les deux hommes. Les autres se trouvaient tout autour, regardant sans agir devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Il allait réellement tuer un jeune homme, pas encore majeur devant leurs yeux ? Cet homme qui m'impressionnait au début, me dégoûtait maintenant. Comment retirer de la gloire et du respect d'autrui en tuant un simple enfant ? Il n'y a aucun honneur à faire cela !

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées, que je ne vis pas l'homme qui se dirigeait dans ma direction, jusqu'à ce qu'il me soulève, par les cheveux, dans les airs pour me sortir de ma cachette.

« Mais que vois-je ? Une jeune femme s'est invité à notre petite réunion ? Dit-il avec perfidie dans la voix. »

J'étais pétrifiée par la peur et de la douleur provenant de mes jambes. Elle s'était réveillée par le mouvement brusque que je venais de faire. La panique montait en moi, prenant le contrôle de mon corps. J'entendais encore le combat se dérouler au loin. Personne ne porta attention à l'homme qui me tenait, ne l'ayant même pas remarqué, leurs attentions tournées vers leur Maître qui combattait le plus jeune.

Je tournai mon regard vers l'homme qui me détenait prisonnière et je vis avec horreur que c'était celui qui se dénommait Queudver. Je le vis me regarder sous toutes les coutures et être intrigué par les blessures qui se trouvaient sur mes jambes. J'essayais de me tortiller dans tous les sens malgré la douleur insoutenable venant de mes jambes. Je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes pour lui faire lâcher mes cheveux.

« Mais qu'est-ce là ma jolie ? Me demanda-t-il avec fausse douceur. Comment t'es-tu fait cela, et comment es-tu venu ici ? M'encouragea-t-il à me confier, et ainsi me soutirer des informations. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je fis donc ce que j'avais appris. Je pris un visage neutre, cachant tous mes ressentis, et me refermant sur moi-même pour qu'il ne puisse rien utiliser contre moi. Ni ma peur, ni ma douleur avant de lui cracher au visage. Devant mon mutisme et mon insolence, il décida de me faire réagir en me tapant dans les jambes et en me giflant, ce qui me fit hurler de douleur alors que je tombais au sol. Mais malgré cela, personne ne fit attention à nous. Les sons se perdant dans le combat qui se déroulait plus loin.

Le Maître criait sur Harry, l'insultant de lâche, car il venait de se cacher derrière un rocher. Mais je le vis faire le tour de celle-ci pour pouvoir voir où je me trouvais. Je croisai ses yeux et ils s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant qui me détenait. Alors perdant toute raison, il se mit debout et hurla sur mon agresseur.

« Lâchez-la tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il tout en pointant Queudver de sa baguette, oubliant complètement l'homme avec qui il combattait il y a encore quelques secondes. »

Il s'élança vers nous, percutant Queudver de plein fouet, alors que celui-ci né sut comment agir. Harry lui colla son poing dans la figure avant de venir vers moi et me protéger de sa personne. Je profitais d'être enfin libre pour partir à l'écart et me cacher pour éviter les tirs perdus et ainsi m'éloigner du jeune qui semblait être la cible de ces hommes. Mais tout cela attira les regards sur nous, et je fus donc découverte par tous les autres présents dans le cimetière. Me cacher ne servait plus à rien. Tous les hommes vêtus de noir tournèrent leurs baguettes dans ma direction, prêt à me tuer. Harry se plaça dans une position offensive devant moi, dans un geste de pure protection, et ainsi me défendre face aux autres.

« Ne faites rien ! Intervint le Maître, en levant une main dans leur direction. Queudver expliques-toi !

Cette jeune femme se trouvait dans le cimetière, Maître. Dit-il humblement, avec sa voix doucereuse. Elle était cachée dans les buissons et nous espionnait ! Je suis donc intervenu dans le but de vous la livrer mon Seigneur... Expliqua-t-il d'une voix de miel.

Comment a-t-elle bien pu venir jusqu'ici sans portoloin ? Intervint un des hommes en noir, celui qui avait des longs cheveux blonds. »

Le regard de la créature était fixé dans le mien. J'étais happé par ses yeux, comme s'ils fouillaient le fond de mon âme, mais Harry se décala pour me couper à sa vue. La rage monta en lui, alors qu'il fixait Harry.

« Emparez-vous d'elle ! Exigea l'homme en me désignant du doigt.

Non ! Expelliarmus ! Contrecarra Harry en relevant sa baguette. »

J'eus un sursaut en voyant un jet de lumière partir en direction de la créature. Allait-il mourir ? Harry allait-il le tué ? J'étais figée sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi ressentir face à ce qui se déroulait face à moi. Sans m'en rendre compte je tendis la main dans la direction de la créature.

Mais un dôme apparut devant l'homme, le protégeant de l'attaque du plus jeune. Harry enchaîna les sorts contre le dôme sans parvenir à le percer. Les autres ne bougeaient plus fixant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. La créature était perdue, regardant les hommes vêtu de noir, avant de tourner son regard vers le mien. Que cherchait-il ? Voyant la force du dôme, les hommes autour de la créature étaient comme impressionner. Par contre, la créature était immobile, et me regardait fixement. Je sentais le danger mais je ne parvenais pas à détourner mes yeux de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, voyant que l'homme ne bougeait pas, il chuchota quelques mots pour faire venir la grande coupe dans ses mains tout en me prenant à la taille et me demandant de prendre la main de Cédric. Il voyait là une opportunité de prendre la fuite. Le temps que je disparaissais j'entendis une voix au loin.

« Noon ! » Hurla la créature tout en amorçant un geste dans ma direction, sûrement dans le but de me rejoindre et nous empêcher de partir. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis ma main se relever imperceptiblement, comme dans l'espoir de tendre la main vers lui. Avais-je perdu la tête ? La douleur ne me permettant plus de réfléchir correctement.

Je ressentis une grande pression dans mon estomac, la terre tournait tout autour de nous, mais je sentais encore le bras d'Harry sur ma taille. Quand tout se stabilisa enfin, Harry et moi tombions sur le sol avec le corps de Cédric entre nous deux. Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, alors que je commençais de tourner de l'œil à cause de la douleur. Je parvenais à voir quelques personnes courir dans notre direction, dont un homme ayant une grande barbe.

« Il est revenu ! Cédric est mort... Sanglota Harry tout en étant au-dessus du corps de son ami. Voldemort est revenu... »

Un homme tombe et pleura la mort de son garçon alors que les autres discutaient de faire partir le corps à cause de la foule présente autour de nous. Mais un homme vint dans ma direction, alors que tous les autres ne semblaient pas me voir. Un homme d'apparence horrible, qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Gemma ? C'est toi ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule tout en tendant une main vers mon visage. C'est réellement toi ? »

J'essayais de démentir ce qu'il me disait, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas celle qu'il croyait que j'étais. Je n'arrivais plus à articuler le moindre mot, mon corps se contractant entièrement. Je savais qu'une crise de panique commençait à arriver. L'homme avait un regard fou, perdu dans ses propres divagations à propos de cette Gemma. Je tentais de faire un geste pour m'éloigner de lui.

« Non, non... Ne fuis pas ma douce, c'est moi... N'ai pas peur. Tenta-t-il d'une voix douce malgré son timbre caverneux.

Que me voulez-vous ? Me forçais-je à dire à travers mes dents.

Je suis là ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas... Me répondis-je, perdu dans ses pensées et n'écoutant pas ce que je pouvais lui dire. Je ne te perdrais plus de vue maintenant. »

Il regardait partout, essayant de trouver une issue pour m'emmener avec lui. Je le sentais me prendre dans ses bras, afin de me porter. Mais les mouvements attirèrent l'attention sur nous. Je vis Harry tourner son regard vers moi ainsi que le vieil homme avec la longue barbe.

« Qui est-elle ? Demanda le plus vieux au plus jeune.

Je ne sais pas ! Pleura Harry, ne parvenant plus à parler avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Elle semble blesser, et gravement. Intervint une femme en blouse blanche. Alastor je pense que vous devriez me suivre, et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. S'adressa-t-elle à l'homme qui me portait avant de parler au plus vieux. Je pense qu'on devrait faire de même avec Harry. Il doit se reposer, Monsieur Dumbledor, il est à bout. »

Je sens Alastor me serrer tout contre lui tout en marmonnant des mots dans sa barbe alors qu'il suit la femme qui venait de parler. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Juste quelques mots comme : Dumbledor... Protéger... Mort... Maître... Gemma. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose de plus, je vis mon environnement se brouiller pour devenir complètement noir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, reposes-toi... Ton frère est là... Entendis-je une voix aimante avant que je ne tombe dans l'inconscience. »

Note de l'auteur : alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Presser d'avoir la suite ? Merci de vos commentaires en tout cas et j'espère que vous apprécierez mes prochains chapitres ^^.  
Gros bisous et bonne lecture !


	3. Chapter 2 : Barty Croupton

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà mon nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. J'espère que vous l'apprécieriez. Merci aux anonymes qui m'ont écrit un commentaire, cela me touche beaucoup et je suis contente que cela vous plaise pour l'instant ^^.**  
**Gros bisous bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

J'entendais la pluie. Un bruit de fond très apaisant qui m'avait sorti de mon sommeil. Je me sentais tout engourdi, que ça soit mon corps que je ne parvenais pas à bouger ou mes pensées que je ne parvenais pas à ordonner. J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux mais l'effort était insurmontable à l'heure actuelle pour mes paupières.

Je ne pouvais pas deviner où je me trouvais. Je me perdais dans mes souvenirs, ceux-ci me revenant petit à petit. Je me rappelais du cimetière ainsi que de la créature. De la mort de Cédric ainsi que d'Harry qui m'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Avant que le noir ne m'emporte, je me rappelais avoir vu un homme qui semblait me reconnaître ainsi qu'un plus vieux qui voulait nous emmener loin de la foule environnante.

« Gemma ? Te réveilles-tu enfin ? Entendis-je une voix qui me semblait familière. Ma douce, tu dois absolument m'écouter, et revenir rapidement auprès de moi. Je dois te parler rapidement afin de te ramener en sécurité. M'expliqua-t-il tout en me prenant la main entre les siennes. »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Qui était cet homme qui n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Gemma ? Mais déjà je sentais la fatigue me submerger, épuiser par le peu de réflexion que j'avais eue. Mes émotions, et leurs intensités me fatiguaient. J'avais peur et je me sentais perdu dans cet environnement que je ne connaissais pas. Et par-dessus tout, je me sentais seule, ne pouvant trouver personne qui pouvait me comprendre et ainsi me confier auprès d'elle.

« Repose-toi ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur toi. Me rassura cette voix, qui semblait vouloir démentir ce que je venais de pensée plus tôt. Cette personne était là à mes côtés alors que je ne le connaissais même pas, il me prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais ses paroles étaient tellement douces et réconfortantes. Et j'en avais grandement besoin. »

Les profondeurs m'entourèrent de nouveau, m'enlaçant pour m'accueillir dans les profondeurs, m'éloignant de tout ce stress qui me submergeait. Je voulais partir loin de ce monde extérieur, de cette folie dans laquelle j'étais tombée.

* * *

Cette fois, c'est le son d'une conversation qui me sortit de mon repos. Une voix d'homme échangeait avec une voix de femme.

« Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? Demanda l'homme, avec une voix que je devinais âgée.

Je ne sais pas, sa magie semble être perturbée et très active. Elle la maintient dans un état de semi-conscience comme pour la protéger de quelque chose. Lui répondit la femme. Elle n'est pas encore en état de pouvoir se réveiller.

Et ses blessures ? Ajouta le plus vieux.

Ses jambes sont guéries mais la blessure a eu du mal à guérir à cause de plusieurs infections. Elle gardera des cicatrices. Mais certains tendons ont été touché et malgré mes soins, je n'ai pas pu les restaurer entièrement, donc elle aura des difficultés de courir ou se tenir très longtemps debout. Lui expliqua la femme d'une voix désolée. Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de moi ?

Les potions de Severus n'ont pas pu la soigner entièrement ? S'exclama l'homme, comme surpris.

Non, elle fait une résistance aux potions et à toute forme de magie. Elle est dans un rejet complet, et je pense qu'elle rejette même la sienne, je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas été transformer en un Obscurus. Se désola la femme, d'une voix fausse, comme si elle exagérait ses émotions pour les rendre réalistes.

Sa magie ne doit pas être assez puissante pour se rebeller contre elle, et elles ont dû tomber dans une entente commune, une sorte d'équilibre. Supposa l'homme, qui se trouvait lui aussi en pleine interrogation. »

Je ne comprenais rien à ce dont ils parlaient. Je me doutais que mes jambes resteraient avec des cicatrices. Pourquoi laisser penser le contraire, ils auraient pu avoir une chance de me guérir complètement ? Mais alors, cela veut dire que je ne pourrais plus me déplacer librement comme avant ? Au moins, je peux encore marcher...

Les profondeurs m'appelèrent entre leurs bras. J'allais pouvoir retrouver ce repos réconfortant que je ne voulais pas quitter. Mais avant de partir complètement je parvins à entendre quelques mots provenant de la femme.

« Albus, je tenais à vous dire qu'Alastor semble avoir une attention particulière pour cette jeune fille. Il vient souvent à son chevet, dont la nuit pour veiller sur elle. Confia la femme au vieil homme.»

Alastor ? Est-ce le nom de la personne qui était souvent à mes côtés depuis que j'avais atterri ici ? Cet homme au visage défigurer et un œil en moins ?

* * *

Je sentis quelque chose sur mon visage. Une caresse délicate tout le long de ma joue. Une main serrait la mienne avec nos doigts entrelacés. Une présence était là, apaisante et douce. Cette situation me rappela quand ma mère veillait sur moi alors que j'étais malade étant plus jeune.

« Ma douce tu dois te réveiller. Ne reste pas caché au fond de toi alors que tu m'as enfin retrouvé. Entendis-je une voix familière, mais qui n'était pas ma mère. Je suis là maintenant, reposes-toi sur moi et ouvre les yeux. M'encouragea-t-il tout en passant sa main libre dans mes cheveux. »

J'eus un sursaut alors que je devinais qui me touchait ainsi. Je papillonnais des yeux, essayant de combattre la douleur causer par la lumière qui se trouvait au-dessus de moi. Je sentis la main de cet homme se figer dans mes cheveux avant de reprendre son mouvement apaisant.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Cet homme avait un visage qui pouvait sortir de mes cauchemars, mais son attitude différait de son allure. Devais-je me fier à lui ? Ou plutôt me tenir à distance ? Il est vrai qu'il me prenait pour un de ses proches, mais ses yeux... Semblaient comme fou. Une lueur au fond de son regard laissait penser qu'une part d'ombre se trouvait en lui.

« Voilà c'est bien Gemma, revient vers moi. L'entendis-je dire avec soulagement dans la voix. Ne disparaît plus de nouveau !

Qui êtes-vous ? Osais-je enfin prendre la parole, hésitant à lui révéler que je n'étais pas cette Gemma. J'essayais de me redresser dans le lit mais j'étais encore trop faible pour faire le moindre geste.

Je suis Barty Croupton ma douce. Me répondis-je simplement sans se formaliser du fait que je ne le reconnaissais pas alors que lui si. Je suis ton frère tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Mon frère ? Barty Croupton ? Répétais-je perdue. Mais je croyais que votre nom était Alastor ? Lançais-je, surprise d'avoir mal compris.

Non ma douce, j'ai pris l'apparence de cet Alastor, mais ceci n'est pas mon véritable visage. Me raconta-t-il tout en ayant un sourire en coin. Bientôt je pourrais te montrer le mien et tu te rappelleras de tout, enfin.

Pris l'apparence ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez subtilisé son identité ? L'interrogeais-je désorienté par ce qu'il me racontait, prendre le visage d'un autre ? Ce n'est pas votre visage ? Comment cela peut être possible ?

Oui, grâce à la magie ma douce. Me lâcha-t-il comme une bombe. Je ne ressemble pas du tout à ce monstre, mon visage est beaucoup plus beau et avec moins de cicatrice. Me sourit-il comme s'il trouvait ça drôle.

La magie ? Mais cela est interdit et tout bonnement impossible ! Tu peux être arrêté par l'église à dire de telles absurdités ! Paniquais-je, voulant le prévenir du danger, sachant ce qu'il risquait de subir s'il était découvert.

L'église ? Cela est un terme moldu, non ? Es-tu une née moldue ? Se braqua-t-il, attendant ma réponse alors que son visage se fermait et que son comportement changeait totalement. Il me regardait méchamment tout en ayant des gestes compulsifs de la langue, qui léchait sa lèvre supérieur.

Une née moldue ? Hésitais-je, ne sachant pas de quoi il me parlait, et ayant peur de son changement brusque.

… »

Il restait silencieux, se levant de sa chaise et s'éloignant de moi. Qu'avais-je bien pu lui dire pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, ne me regardant plus, faisant des gestes brusques dans tous les sens, ayant une montée d'énergie compulsive. Je vis ses yeux se poser de temps en temps sur moi, tantôt agressif et tantôt triste avec une once affection. Tout du long je vis que ses tocs s'intensifiaient, sa langue sortant de plus en plus souvent, et des tremblements parcouraient son corps. Puis tout s'arrêta et il se tourna vers moi.

« Gemma, tu ne devras dire à personne d'où tu viens, ni tes origines. Je sais que tu viens de loin mais on parlera de tout ça plus tard, tous les deux. Pour l'instant tu m'es et c'est tout ce qu'il compte vraiment, ma douce. Me dit-il doucement, tout en revenant vers moi pour me passer une main dans les cheveux alors que ses tremblements ainsi que ses tocs diminuaient. Il est vrai qu'il m'inquiétait beaucoup par son comportement étrange. Je ne savais pas s'il avait réellement compris d'où je venais et que je n'étais pas celle qu'il croyait voir en moi. J'avais peur de lui dire la vérité, et sa réaction face à celle-ci.

Je suis désolée... Mais je ne suis pas cette personne, je ne me nomme pas Gemma... Lui dis-je enfin de manière hésitante, ayant peur qu'il puisse se détourner de moi alors qu'il venait tout juste de se calmer. De plus, je commençais à ressentir de la pitié pour cet homme qui semblait avoir besoin de soutien autant que moi mais pour des raisons différentes.

Je le sais. Me sourit-il doucement et avec indulgence comme s'il parlait à une jeune enfant.

Mais alors... Pourquoi continuer à m'appeler comme cela ? Lui demandais-je alors, ne comprenant pas ses agissements.

Car tu lui ressembles tellement... Chuchota-t-il doucement comme pour lui-même. Tu es ma Gemma ! S'écria-t-il comme fou tout en me prenant par les épaules. Maintenant tu fais partie de la noble famille des Croupton. Essaya-t-il de me convaincre tout en me fixant intensément du regard dans le but de me faire passer le message.

Noble ? Répétais-je dubitative, essayant de faire attention de ne pas l'énerver de nouveau.

Oui ma douce. Ma famille est de noble naissance, et maintenant tu en fais partie, à toi de faire en sorte de te conduire comme tel maintenant. Me raconta-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Gemma je ne te perdrai plus jamais ! »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Cet homme semblait comprendre que je n'étais pas cette Gemma, mais continuait de me prendre pour elle. Il était d'humeur changeante et capable de violence en situation de colère profonde. En voyant son visage, mais surtout ses yeux, je compris qu'il devait être déséquilibré. Il devait être un homme en souffrance, ayant vécu beaucoup de choses pour devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il pouvait très bien être dangereux mais cela m'était égal, car il était capable de gentillesse et que j'avais besoin d'aide pour pouvoir m'en sortir dans ce nouveau monde. Seul lui connaissait une partie de mon secret, et je ne savais à qui me confier autre que lui pour l'instant. De plus... je me reconnais quelque part en lui, je sais très bien que j'aurais pu perdre la tête comme mon propre père avec tout ce que nous avions pu vivre par le passé.

Des pas provenant de l'extérieur de la pièce venaient dans notre direction. Barty s'agita et s'éloigna de moi ainsi que du lit dans lequel je me trouvais tout en ayant ses tocs qui revenaient. Il fixait la porte avec angoisse quand tout à coup son regard se posa dans le mien de manière déterminer.

« Ma douce, tu vas leur dire que tu te nommes Gemma Croupton, et que tu ne te souviens de rien de ton passé, seulement qu'une nuit une personne t'a enlevé dans ta chambre lors de tes 6 ans. M'ordonna-t-il rapidement, d'une voix dure et directive, me faisant comprendre que la situation était sérieuse.

Gemma... Croupton ? Comme toi ? Demandais-je perdue.

Oui, mais surtout ne dit rien sur ma véritable identité, tout le monde me connaît comme étant Alastor Maugrey. S'ils découvrent qui je suis, alors ils me feront tuer. Me raconta-t-il d'une voix froide, attendant ce que j'allais répondre, et prêtant attention à mes réactions.

D'accord... Gemma Croupton... Bonjour à toi mon frère. Souriais-je tout en disant ces mots, dans le but de lui faire comprendre que j'étais de son côté et que j'adhérais à son plan. »

J'eus le temps de voir un petit sourire orner ses lèvres avant qu'il parte s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce et qu'il prenne une flasque qu'il but rapidement. Les portes s'ouvrèrent, laissant apparaître un homme d'un certain âge ainsi qu'une femme et Harry. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Barty, mais il m'ignorait, me poussant à me débrouiller seule et ainsi ne pas dévoiler que je pouvais le connaître aux autres. Il n'avait presque plus aucun geste compulsif si ce n'est que quelque tremblement par moments qu'il essayait de contrôler.

Les paroles de Barty me revinrent en tête. Je devais me faire passer pour Gemma Croupton, une jeune fille noble qui avait été kidnappé quand elle avait 6 ans. Je remarquais le regard désapprobateur de Barty, qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Je sentais qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Il voulait que je suivre le plan et que respect ce que j'avais pu lui dire. Mais devais-je vraiment le faire ? Qui pouvait m'assurer que cet homme me voulait que du bien ? Et Harry ne semblait pas mauvais. Que devais-je faire ?

Je devais au moins avoir l'air d'une vraie noble, car si je devais réellement rester dans ce monde, sans possibilités de retourner dans le mien un jour, je préférais jouer le rôle d'une noble plutôt que celui que je tenais avant. Je me basais sur ce que j'avais appris dans ma famille, ainsi de ce que j'avais vu, du peu de sang-bleu que j'avais croisé dans mon village. Je me constituais un visage froid et fermé. Je ne devais rien laisser transparaître, ni mes pensées ni mes ressentis. Comme mon père me le disait souvent « quand tu as cette tête on ne parvient pas à te déchiffrer, ni savoir ce que tu caches ».

« Bonjour jeune fille, comment allez-vous ? Commença le plus vieux des trois tous en me fixant du regard. Je reconnaissais le vieil homme que j'avais vu, une fois que j'avais quitté le cimetière avec Harry, il était parmi les personnes qui nous avaient accueillis. »

Quand je vis le visage du plus vieux j'eus un temps d'arrêt. Son regard me rappelait celui de la personne qui avait été à l'origine de mon arrestation. Un frisson remonta le long de mon dos alors que son souvenir me revint en mémoire. Je sais que je ne devais pas juger au premier coup d'oeil, comme ma mère me l'avait appris mais... Je partais avec une mauvaise impression.

« Je vais bien merci. Lui demandais-je d'une voix neutre et distante.

Je suis Albus Dumbledor, directeur de cette école. Voici Madame Pomfresh et ce jeune homme que vous avez déjà rencontré est Monsieur Potter. M'expliqua-t-il tout en désignant les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Et vous, comment vous appelez vous ?

… Gemma... Hésitais-je à dire, en essayant de ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil vers Barty, sachant que je ne suivais pas entièrement son plan. J'avais des hésitations à suivre un homme comme lui, alors qu'il montrait tant de déviance, mais d'autre part il se montrait prévenant avec moi alors qu'il croyait que j'étais sa sœur.

Et votre nom de famille jeune fille ? S'impatienta la femme.

Je ne sais pas... Je ne m'en souviens pas... Décidais-je de répondre, Ne voulant pas trop en dire dès la première question.

Comment ça vous ne vous souvenez pas ?! Commença à s'énerver la femme.

… Préférais-je me taire, jouant la femme distante et méfiante de son environnement.

Monsieur Potter nous a raconté que vous vous trouviez dans le cimetière en même temps que lui et Cédric. Pouvez vous nous dire comment vous êtes arrivée là bas ? D'autant que vous étiez gravement blessé. Déclara-t-il en essayant de paraître le moins possible soupçonneux.

Je ne sais pas... Lui répondis-je en détournant les yeux pour fixer la fenêtre, ne sachant pas comment me sortir de ce guêpier.

Vous ne savez pas ? Répéta la femme avec soupçon, se doutant que je cachais quelque chose. Je trouve cela bien facile comme réponse, jeune fille ! Accusa la femme, à demi-mot alors que je me disais que je devais faire attention à l'avenir avec elle vue les soupçons qu'elle portait sur moi.

Je ne me souviens de pratiquement rien. M'énervais-je d'une voix forte pour montrer que j'étais sûr de moi. Je suis perdue, seule, et je ne sais même pas qui je suis... Rajoutais-je avec de l'émotion dans la voix, alors que celle-ci diminuait pour devenir un murmure.

Rassurez vous jeune fille. Essaya de me calmer le plus vieux pour me mettre en confiance. Racontez nous seulement de ce dont vous vous souvenez.

Je me souviens... Cherchais-je à dire. »

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire ? Je savais que pour qu'un mensonge ait l'air vrai, on ne devait pas trop s'éloigner de la vérité. De plus, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière et reprendre le plan de Barty. Je fermais donc les yeux dans le but de me remémorer les événements angoissant que j'avais vécu auparavant.

« Je me souviens des flammes me brûlant le corps, de la fumée qui me bloquait les poumons et m'empêchait de respirer. Décrivis-je d'une voix égale où perçait une petite once de peur restante de ce souvenir. Il y avait des rires et des cris autour de moi. Je voulais fuir cette douleur, je ne voulais plus avoir mal. Commençais-je à sangloter malgré ma volonté de ne rien montrer aux personnes qui m'écoutaient, montrant ma faiblesse face à ces personnes dont je ne connaissais rien.

Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille, prenez votre temps. Essaya de me rassurer le plus vieux.

Je sais juste que la douleur s'interrompit d'un coup et que je suis tombée sur le sol d'un cimetière. J'étais perdue et je ne reconnaissais rien autour de moi. Et c'est là que j'ai vu Harry arriver dans le cimetière avec son ami Cédric. La suite, je suppose que vous la connaissez. Finis-je tout en jetant un regard à Harry, sachant qu'il avait déjà parler des événements dans le cimetière.

Hum... Je pense que vous avez transplané pour fuir ce que vous subissiez. Supposa l'homme tout en cherchant mon regard du sien, il voulait pouvoir me fixer et plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Vous avez dû faire de la magie instinctive pour vous sauver d'une situation à risques où vous auriez pu perdre la vie. Suggéra-t-il tout en continuant de chercher mon regard.

Où vous trouviez vous avant cela ? Ajouta la femme d'un voix dure, voulant que j'en dise plus.

Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien. Juste un homme qui se trouvait avec moi et dont j'avais peur. Lâchais-je comme dernière infirmation. »

Alors que je parlais, mon regard croisa celui de l'homme et je sentis un mal de crâne s'installer, je revis mes souvenirs d'enfance défiler dans ma tête. Ceux que je partageais avec mon père essentiellement. Je détournais rapidement mes yeux tout en me tenant la tête dû à la douleur.

« Je ne me sens pas bien... Déclarais-je dans l'espoir de les faire partir.

Albus ! Intervint Barty en se relevant de sa chaise fou furieux, des tremblements nerveux parcourant son corps qu'il essayait de dissimuler en s'appuyant fortement sur son bâton de maintien. Au nom du Ministère, je ne peux pas accepter de tel agissement !

Alastor ? S'étonna Dumbledor, se détournant de moi pour parler avec Barty. De quoi m'accusez-vous exactement, mon vieil ami ? Dit-il comme s'il voulait rappeler à Alastor qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, mais seule moi savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Vous le savez très bien. Décida-t-il d'ignorer, voulant détourner l'attention du plus vieux, et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je pense qu'il faut confier cette jeune fille au Ministère qui saura comment retrouver son identité ainsi que les démarches à suivre dans un tel cas.

Évidemment... Faisons comme ça. Vous pourrez prévenir le Ministère de la découverte de cette petite ainsi que de la question sur son identité. Tenta le plus vieux, pour apaiser son interlocuteur et ainsi adoucir les esprits échauffés. Harry ? Je te laisse avec Gemma, vous devez avoir plusieurs choses à vous dire, après tout ce que vous avez vécu. Alastor ? Voulez vous bien me suivre ? Nous contacterons le Ministère ensemble depuis mon bureau. Lui proposa le plus vieux tout en tendant un bras vers la sortie. »

Barty le suivit en prenant la tête de la marche sans un regard pour moi, Dumbledor le suivant juste derrière. Pendant ce temps-là, La femme partie dans une porte au fond de la salle, pour refermer la porte derrière elle dans une attitude de purs mépris, ne se souciant plus de ma personne. Je tournais mes yeux vers le jeune qui se trouvait à côté de moi et je le vis me fixer sans rien dire. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas exprimé depuis son arrivé dans la salle.

« Quoi ?! L'interpellais-je de manière agressive. Faut dire... Le départ de Barty ne me rassurait pas.

Rien... Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé que tu aies dû subir tout cela dans le cimetière. Me répondit-il d'une voix apaisé, contrastant avec la mienne.

Désolé... Je te remercie de bien avoir voulu me sauver et m'emmener avec toi, loin de toutes ces personnes qui étaient là bas. Le remerciais-je enfin, reconnaissant que je ne serais plus en vie s'il n'avait pas été présent. Je ne te cache pas que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne connais rien dans tout ce que je vois autour de moi. Aucune personne ne m'est familière. Je suis perdue.

Perdue ? Répéta-t-il dans l'espoir de m'encourager à en dire plus.

Oui... Je ne me souviens de rien, ni de mon nom, ni de mon passé et encore de quel jour nous sommes. Mentais-je pour obtenir quelques informations dont j'avais besoin.

Tu ne te souviens même pas de l'année ? Cela ressemble à une amnésie. Supposa Harry. Nous sommes en 1995, le 26 juin.

1995 ?! M'écriais-je, choquer de ce qu'il venait de me dire, il devait forcément plaisanter !

Oui... Me répondit-il hésitant face à ma réaction.

D'accord... Dis-je encore sous le choc, alors qu'un vertige me prenait. Et où est-ce que je me trouve ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point l'information m'avait atteinte. J'appréhendais la réponse qu'il allait me donner.

A Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie en Écosse. M'expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu es une sorcière comme moi et ici, c'est une école pour pouvoir apprendre à maîtriser cette magie qui se trouve en nous. Mais tu dois avoir fini tes études vue l'âge que tu as, non ?

La magie... J'étais donc bien une sorcière... Chuchotais-je pour moi, exprimant tout haut mes pensées. Sans répondre à sa question.

Tu le savais donc ? S'étonna Harry qui m'avait très bien entendu. Je devais faire attention à ce que je disais.

Quelqu'un m'avait accusé de l'être je crois... Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'avais déjà entendu ce terme. Lui assurais-je, essayant de rattraper ma bêtise dite tout haut. Je me tenais encore la tête dans le but de lui montrer que je souffrais encore de ma migraine soudaine.

Veux-tu que je te laisse te reposer ? Tu as subis beaucoup alors que tu es encore alité, je repasserais demain pour prendre de tes nouvelles si tu le veux bien ? Hésita-t-il à me demander, le rose aux joues.

Oui Harry merci, c'est très gentil de ta part. Le remerciais-je tout en lui souriant.

Bye Gemma et repose toi bien. Me salua-t-il en me faisant un signe de la main.

Merci Harry. Lui répondis-je. »

Il passa la porte de la salle, pour la refermer derrière lui. Je me trouvais donc en 1995 ? Alors j'avais fait un bon dans le temps et dans l'espace ? Je me retrouvais en Angleterre alors que je vivais en Amérique. Étais-ce cette magie qui m'avais fait entreprendre ce voyage ? Mais pourquoi aussi loin de mon époque ? Pourquoi me retrouvais-je avoir choisi cette date ?

Barty était parti depuis longtemps avec le vieil homme. Il n'aimait pas ce directeur et ne lui faisait pas confiance d'après ce que j'ai pu en constater. Il cachait son identité à tous et certainement à cet homme tout particulièrement. Ce directeur semblait dangereux mais cachant cela derrière une attitude avenante et cordiale. On pouvait le sentir dans l'aura qu'il émettait autour de lui, comme pour la créature sans que ça soit la même. Je me méfiais toujours de ce genre de personne, car elle me rappelait beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs.

J'avais peur pour Barty, et j'espérais qu'il reviendrait bientôt sans avoir été découvert. Mon mal de tête avait commencé à s'estomper. Je ressentais qu'une douleur sourde sur les tempes. Je décidais donc de m'allonger pour me reposer et ainsi attendre le retour de Barty. Le sommeil était un refuge qui m'était essentiel actuellement.

* * *

« Gemma... Réveille-toi. Me demanda la voix de Barty qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit. Mais sa voix semblait avoir quelque peu changé. »

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et je vis que le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà, la nuit étant bien avancée. Quand je tournais mon visage vers la personne qui venait de parler, je ne la reconnaît pas. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune et plus maigre. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine. Ses yeux étaient comme habité.

« Personne ne sait que je suis ici, nous devons faire en sorte d'être discret tous les deux pour que personne ne soupçonne que nous nous connaissons ma douce. M'expliqua celui que je soupçonnais être Barty tout en me caressant de nouveau les cheveux.

Barty c'est toi ? Où étais tu ? L'interrogeais-je, stressé qu'il ait eu des ennuis.

Oui ma douce, j'ai repris mon apparence pour venir te voir et ainsi te prouver que je suis bien ton Barty. Me répondit-il avec le sourire. »

Je pouvais donc constater que la magie permettait réellement de changer de visage. Cela me faisait froid dans le dos, les capacités étaient illimitées... Pouvais-je espérer retourner dans mon monde ?

« J'étais avec le vieux glucosé, ma Gemma. Rajouta-t-il pour répondre à ma deuxième question. Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, tout se terminera. Nous pourrons rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se chargera de régler le compte de tous ces protecteurs des moldus. S'exclama-t-il tout en se relevant, vantant le mérite de son Seigneur comme un fanatique.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Répétais-je ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Je décidais de m'asseoir sur mon lit pour faciliter notre échange.

Oui ma douce, tu l'as vue dans le cimetière. C'est la personne la plus puissante depuis Salazar Serpentard ! Se réjouis de lui expliquer Barty. Il régnera bientôt sur tout le monde sorcier.

L'homme qui est sorti du chaudron et à l'apparence d'une créature venant des enfers ? Il est ton maître ?! Paniquais-je en comprenant les enjeux de cette alliance que je commençais à tisser avec l'homme en face de moi. Régner ? Tu veux dire qu'il veut asservir tout le monde pour devenir le Roi et ainsi prendre le pouvoir ? L'interrogeais-je avec une petite once de dégoût que je parvins pas à lui cacher.

Ne parle pas comme ça du Maître Gemma ! S'énerva-t-il tout en pointant un doigt menaçant dans ma direction et sa langue sortant de sa bouche pour lécher sa lèvre. Il est celui qui nous sauvera de tous ces moldus et de leurs volontés de nous faire disparaître ! »

Je compris que l'homme en face de moi était complice des hommes que j'avais dans le cimetière. De plus, à l'entendre, la créature que j'ai croisée là-bas semble vouloir prendre le pouvoir et renverser le régime actuel avec l'aide de ses partisans. Étais je tombais en plein milieu d'une guerre qui se préparait ? Malgré moi, je venais de mettre un pied dans une machination qui me dépassait et sans que je ne veuille y prendre part.

« Les moldus ? Essayais-je de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas l'énerver plus encore.

Oui, si je devine bien, tu viens du monde moldu, là où les personnes ne pratiquent aucune magie et qui en ont même peur, voulant nous exterminer dès qu'ils trouvent l'un des nôtres. Me tromperais-je en affirmant que c'est exactement ce que tu as vécu ? Supposa-t-il tout en ayant un sourire sarcastique. Toutes ces brûlures sur tes jambes... On a essayé de te faire brûler vive comme dans le temps, non ? Est-ce que je me trompe ? Insista-t-il comme pour me prouver quelque chose.

Non... Crachais-je alors que les souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire.

Ils sont cruels ! S'écria-t-il, se confortant dans ce qu'il pensait. Ils veulent tous nous exterminer car tout ce qui est différent est forcément dangereux de leurs points de vue. Les personnes comme toi, nés moldus, viennent dans notre monde pour apprendre la magie mais nous forcent à adopter leur mode de vie à défaut de nos traditions. M'accusa-t-il oubliant complètement la sœur qu'il voyait en moi habituellement, je devenais son ennemi. Nous perdons notre identité et notre histoire car dès qu'ils arrivent sur un nouveau territoire, ils prennent place et détruisent les autres peuples, conquérants toujours plus. Me raconta-t-il avec une voix pleine de rage, son corps tremblant de colère. Il ne tenait plus en place.

Me détestes-tu ? De faire partie de ce peuple ? D'être une née moldue ? Hésitais-je à lui demander, ayant peur de la réponse et de la réaction qu'il pouvait face à cette vérité.

Non Gemma, car tu n'es pas une née moldue ! Tu es ma sœur ! Gemma Croupton ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? Essaya-t-il de me convaincre en me fixant d'un regard fou, se complaisant dans un complet déni.

Mais... Commençais-je avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi et me plaque sur le lit avec sa main sur la bouche dans l'espoir de me faire taire tout en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

Tu es Gemma Croupton, ma sœur ! S'écria-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

Oui Barty... Parvins-je à dire avec le peu de souffle que j'avais à cause de sa main qui m'empêchait de parler correctement. Je suis Gemma.

Bien... Se radoucit-il tout en descendant du lit pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de celui-ci. Désolé ma douce je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ajouta-t-il en voyant que je tremblais de tout mon corps en le regardant. Je ne veux que ton bien ma douce, rassure toi. »

Et il vint s'allonger dans mon lit, de profil et me poussant à prendre la même position que lui pour qu'on soit l'un en face de l'autre. Nous étions donc coucher, lui par dessus la couverture et moi en dessous, nous regardant dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier en le repoussant, alors qu'il venait de se calmer. Je suivais donc ce qu'il attendait de moi sans en faire trop, pour qu'il se sente bien et ne méfie pas de moi. Alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, partir loin d'ici, loin de tout pour retourner là d'où je venais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, bientôt je résoudrais tout ça, je ferais en sorte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres obtienne enfin Harry et puisse le tuer de ses propres mains pour assouvir sa vengeance. Plus personne ne se mettra en travers de sa route, et il obtiendra enfin le pouvoir. Me raconta-t-il doucement, m'angoissant par ses mots et la perspective que cela impliquait. Tu te souviens qu'on dormait souvent comme ça avant ? Changea-t-il de sujet tout en se perdant dans ses souvenirs, croyant de nouveau que j'étais véritablement sa sœur.

Tuer Harry ? Mais pourquoi, ce n'est qu'un enfant... Tentais-je de lui ouvrir les yeux et ignorant sa dernière question. Il ne pouvait pas réellement être pour le meurtre d'un enfant ? Alors qu'il pouvait être si prévenant avec moi depuis mon arrivée...

Pour se venger. Ne voudrais-tu pas te venger toi aussi des personnes qui t'ont fait du mal ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton doux, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Si mais... Là ce n'est qu'un enfant, comment a-t-il pu faire du mal a ton Maître alors qu'il est si jeune ? Ne comprenais-je pas.

Il l'a tué. Il l'a fait disparaître et sans la magie et le rituel qui a eu lieu dans le cimetière, nous n'aurions pas pu le faire revenir. M'expliqua-t-il enfin. Dis toi que c'est parce que tu es ma sœur, que je te raconte tout ça, mais n'oublie pas ta véritable identité, tu es Gemma Croupton, si tu persistes à dire le contraire, le Maître te tuera, car il hait les moldus et les nés moldus autant que moi si ce n'est plus. M'assura-t-il et je compris avec son regard, qu'il me demandait de ne plus répéter que je venais du monde Moldu et que je devais suivre ce qu'il m'avait dit si je voulais rester en vie.

Oui Barty, promis. Je suis Gemma, ta sœur. Récitais-je ce qu'il m'avait tant répété pour le soulager.

Bien ma douce, je suis fière de toi. Me félicita Barty tout en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Une fois que j'aurais ramené Potter au Maître, je reviendrais te chercher pour te mettre en sécurité dans la propriété de nos parents. Me dit-il en sortant du lit et amorçant un pas vers la sortie de la pièce.

Quand ? Lui demandais-je, l'idée de son départ me faisant mal, malgré ce que je venais d'apprendre sur lui.

Demain ou le jour suivant, ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

Bien... Répondis-je, incertaine des événements futurs. »

Avant de partir, il vint m'embrasser délicatement sur le front, comme le faisait ma mère avant sa mort. Il partit sans plus rien dire, sortant de la salle, me laissant seule dans le noir. Devais-je lui faire confiance ? Lui qui pouvait faire preuve de violence si je ne disais pas ce qu'il voulait entendre ? Faisais-je le bon choix en me rangeant de son côté alors qu'il était partisan au meurtre d'un enfant ? Je comprenais ce qu'il m'avait raconté, ainsi que les raisons, mais j'étais contre les méthodes utilisées.

Je compris, après réflexion, qu'il était un homme ne voulant pas faire face à la réalité. Elle devait être bien trop douloureuse pour lui, ce qui expliquait qu'il vivait dans son monde, où sa sœur se trouvait toujours auprès de lui. Cette idée me touchait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre, je ressentais beaucoup de pitié pour lui. Surtout qu'il avait le don de soulever des vérités qui dérangeaient.

Il est vrai que je rêve de me venger des personnes qui m'ont fait du mal. Je rêverais de leur faire subir ce qu'ils ont osé me faire. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, avec le temps qui me séparait d'eux, je ne pourrais jamais assouvir cette soif et cette rage qui m'habitait. Mais de là à tuer tous un peuple pour la cruauté de certains ? Que devais-je faire ?

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne vis pas le sommeil me prendre par surprise et m'emporter dans mes rêves, qui je l'espérais, seraient plus doux que les précédant. Loin de la douleur et des flammes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Alors ? Ce Barty Croupton ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Et ce lien avec notre petite héroïne ? Dites moi vite ce que vous en pensez ! Merci de votre présence en tout cas ^^. Rendez vous le week end prochain pour avoir la suite !**

**Gros bisous bonne lecture !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Soupçons et douleurs

**Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà pour les 3e chapitres avec un peu de retard et je m'en excuse humblement ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Merci à ceux qui me suivent comme Anonix, Lilith Florent, Jen rin, et Blank. **

**Je tiens à rappeler que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, seul Gemma, de son vrai nom... haha vous ne le saurez pas encore hihi! Ce sera une fiction avec un couple entre Voldemort et ma personnage. Il y aura des scènes de violence ainsi que des lemons ^^, donc si vous n'appréciez pas passer votre chemin ^^.**  
**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

.

Encore une fois, j'étais réveillée par des murmures qui provenaient d'un coin de la pièce. Je sentais que les personnes présentes avaient une discussion houleuse, car les murmures s'intensifiaient de temps à autre. En me concentrant, je crus reconnaître la voix d'Harry et celle du directeur, du nom de Dumbledor je crois. En entrouvrant les yeux je vois que nous sommes encore en pleine nuit, et que les deux hommes se trouvaient dans le coin de la pièce. Je décidais donc, de ne pas me faire remarquer, et ne pas montrer que j'étais réveillée pour pouvoir écouter.

« Oui Monsieur le directeur je vous assure ! J'ai vu Barty Croupton sur la carte comme je vous vois maintenant ! Ça fait comme avec Peter Pettigrow. S'exclama Harry, avec empressement, comme alarmer par ce qu'il expliquait.

Dans les couloirs tu dis ? Où cela ? Lui demanda Dumbledor, intriguer.

Tout prêt d'ici, vers le couloir menant à la grande salle. Lui décrivit Harry affolé. Mais il devrait être enfermé à Azkaban, non ? J'ai bien vu qu'il avait été arrêté par le Ministère quand j'ai plongé dans vos souvenirs. Rajouta-t-il perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait vu.

Oui... Je vais faire vérifier sa cellule. Je vais contacter le Ministère à l'instant ainsi que les Aurores, en attendant j'attends de toi que tu parles de ça à personne mon grand. Lui confia Dumbledor. Tout cela doit rester entre nous le temps que j'éclaircisse cette affaire. Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit et aller te coucher Harry.

Oui... Monsieur ? Interpella Harry, alors que le directeur allait sortir de la pièce.

Oui mon garçon ? S'arrêta-t-il le plus vieux, encourageant l'enfant de poursuivre.

Je voulais vous dire... Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu le nom de Barty Croupton sur la carte, j'ai décidé de m'habiller pour venir voir et en avoir le cœur net, mais quand j'ai repris ma carte, son nom avait disparu. Expliqua le plus jeune d'une voix incertaine. Par contre, j'ai apperçu le nom du professeur Maugrey plus loin, alors que je ne l'avais pas vu avant cela. Peut être... a-t-il vu quelque chose ?

Oui... Répondit Dumbledor avec hésitation, après un temps d'arrêt. Je vais voir avec lui pour parler de cette affaire et ainsi en référer au Ministère ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois que j'en saurai plus, je viendrais t'en parler. En attendant tu devrais remonter dans ton dortoir pour te reposer et ainsi commencer à emballer tes affaires car la fin des cours, c'est demain. L'avertit le vieil homme, pour détourner la discussion.

Oui monsieur, mais je vais rester encore un peu ici, je voulais voir si Gemma n'avait pas eu de soucis et savoir comment elle allait avant mon départ. Dit le plus jeune tout en se rapprochant de mon lit.

Bien... A plus tard Harry. Le salua Dumbledor avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Barty avait donc été découvert dans les couloirs sous sa véritable forme . Mais il ne la savait pas encore. Que devais-je faire ? Comment pouvais le prévenir ? Devais-je vraiment le faire ? J'étais perdue. Je savais que c'était un homme avec un fond dangereux, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il soit arrêté et emmené en prison. En ayant connu cette situation, je ne la souhaitais à personne. D'autant plus, qu'il avait déjà été là-bas d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre.

Mais même si je voulais le prévenir, je ne savais pas comment le trouver. Et je ne pouvais pas demander d'information à Harry car il semblait considéré Barty Croupton comme un danger et un ennemi, et il portait un début de soupçon envers Maugrey. Je devais juste espérer que Barty vienne rapidement à l'infirmerie (d'après ce que m'avait dit madame Pomfresh quand elle était venu me soigner hier) pour que je puisse le prévenir.

J'ouvris les yeux, voulant échanger un petit peu avec Harry et ainsi déterminer ce qu'il savait exactement. De plus, je devais savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi par la suite. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester coucher dans ce lit, rester dans le flou et avec cette femme irascible qui se plaignait continuellement de ma présence à l'infirmerie. Alors que je papillonnais des yeux, je vis Harry qui était assit à côté de mon lit.

« Bonjour Gemma. Me sourit Harry, surpris, ne s'attendant apparemment pas que je me réveille.

Bonjour Harry... Répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse, séquelle de mon sommeil interrompu.

Nous t'avons réveillé ? Me demanda Harry, inquiet, soit de m'avoir gêné soit d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du mal à dormir de toute manière. Le rassurais-je, faisant l'air de rien, pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il s'était dit.

D'accord... Je peux te poser une question ? Intervint-t-il mal à l'aise.

Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? L'encourageais-je.

Quelqu'un est-il venu te rendre visite dans la nuit ? M'interrogea-t-il enfin, trouvant le courage de me poser sa question.

A part toi ? Non pas que je sache pourquoi ? Lui retournais-je, jouant celle qui ne savait rien et plaisantant avec lui pour démystifier ses inquiétudes.

Car j'ai cru voir un homme dans les couloirs, proche de l'infirmerie et je me suis demandé si tu avais entendu un bruit. M'expliqua-t-il incertain de ce qu'il pouvait me révéler.

Non je n'ai rien entendu, après je me suis endormi assez tôt suite aux médicaments que madame Pomfresh m'a donnés. Dis-je pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas lui fournir les informations dont il avait besoin. De plus, dans ce château, j'entends du bruit continuellement. Donc je me suis vite habitué à l'environnement.

D'accord, c'est normal que tu aies été fatiguer avec toutes les blessures que tu avais. Se désola-t-il tout en fixant mes jambes avec un regard compatissant et empreint de pitié.

Ne t'inquiète pas, apparemment avec la magie je vais pouvoir de nouveau marcher, alors que je ne pensais pas ça possible. C'est incroyable ce que l'on peut faire avec la magie ! Exprimais-je enfin ma stupéfaction face à cette découverte merveilleuse de ce monde.

Oui. Sourit-il avec douceur. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai grandi dans le monde moldu et je ne savais pas qu'un monde comme celui-ci existait tout prêt de nous. Quand je suis arrivé dans cette école à l'âge de 11 ans, j'étais subjugué par tout ce que je voyais. Se remémora-t-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Mais avant ça, tu n'as jamais su pour la magie ? Pourtant tu es plus âgée que moi.

Je n'ai pas encore vu grand chose, mais je suis déjà grandement impressionné. Acquiesçais-je. Mais en effet, je n'ai jamais su, je crois, que j'étais une sorcière. Je ne me souviens de rien, mais peut être que dans mon passé, j'ai reçu une éducation proche de la tienne, seulement je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir.

Ne t'inquiète pas, apparemment tu sors demain de l'infirmerie pour te rendre au Ministère avec le directeur et le professeur Maugrey. Me raconta-t-il. Tu pourras enfin sortir de cette pièce et ainsi voir d'autres personnes et peut être même te faire retrouver tes souvenirs.

Cette perspective de sortie ne me réjouis pas forcément... Lui confiais-je d'une petite voix. Je ne connais rien sur ce monde et toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent. Tu sais ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi après ma sortie ? Où vais je aller ? L'interrogeais-je ayant peur pour mon avenir.

Je ne sais pas encore. Au Ministère ils essayeront de découvrir ton identité et ensuite voire si tu as encore de la famille quelque part qui peut s'occuper de toi. Me répondit-il incertain.

Je vois... Chuchotais-je, sachant très bien que je n'avais aucune famille ici, et qu'ils allaient comprendre que je leur avais menti sur mon véritable prénom.

Bon je vais devoir y aller car l'école est fini demain et on doit tous se préparer pour retourner dans nos familles le temps des vacances. M'annonça-t-il. Mais je voulais venir te voir avant mon départ. Rajouta-t-il avec le sourire. Bonne nuit Gemma et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi demain.

D'accord, bonne nuit et merci Harry. Lui rendais-je son sourire avant qu'il ne parte. »

J'irais bientôt au Ministère avec le directeur de cette école pour découvrir ma véritable identité. Je supposais qu'ils allaient utiliser la magie pour parvenir à leurs fins, et que cette fois, je ne pourrais rien cacher. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Devais-je dire la vérité et expliquer que je venais du passé sans que je ne sache comment ? Mais il y avait un risque que cela se retourne contre moi, ne sachant pas à qui faire confiance. On pouvait me séquestrer et étudier ma situation particulière.

Je stressais face à tout ça et aux possibles répercussions qui pouvaient m'arriver. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner à part Barty qui, lui seul, connaissait une partie de mon secret. Mais celui-ci courait un grand danger, en sachant qu'il avait attiré les soupçons sur lui, et qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit découvert à cause des risques qu'il avait pris pour venir me voir. Alors que j'en étais là dans mes réflexions, madame Pomfresh sort de son bureau pour venir dans ma direction.

Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées après le départ d'Harry, que je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Le jour se levait déjà par la fenêtre annonçant une nouvelle journée qui commençait.

« Je dois sortir un moment. M'annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Vous ne devez pas sortir de cette pièce et encore moins de ce lit. Vous devez vous reposer pour guérir correctement et seulement à ce moment là, je vous laisserais sortir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, mademoiselle ? Me menaça-t-elle de manière détourner.

Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner ! Et je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que je dois encore me reposer suite à mes blessures ! Lui répondis-je avec dédain.

Surveillez votre langage jeune fille ! S'offusqua la femme.

Et vous vos paroles ! Je ne fais pas partie de cette école et je suis encore moins une enfant ! Lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix froide. Donc ne me traitez pas comme tels !

… Se tut-elle, vexée avant de sortir en trombe de la salle en claquant la porte. »

La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après le départ de la femme, pour laisser paraître Barty Croupton, de nouveau dans le corps d'Alastor Maugrey, qui avait un sourire en coin.

« Bravo ma douce, tu l'as bien mouché cette vieille pie ! S'exclama-t-il avec le sourire, et fierté dans la voix. Une vraie Croupton !

Barty ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Lui demandais-je, surprise de le voir ici. Tout le monde est à ta recherche ! Le mis-je en garde, affoler de le voir ainsi, mais aussi soulager de pouvoir lui dire ce que j'avais entendu plus tôt.

Ma recherche ? Comment ça ? Se stoppa-t-il, tout à coup sérieux en venant se placer à mes côtés.

Oui, j'ai entendu Harry et Dumbledor dire qu'il t'avait vue dans les couloirs hier soirs ! Lui racontais-je, stresser qu'il puisse se faire prendre en restant ici.

Me voir ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais repris l'apparence d'Alastor à ce moment-là et je n'ai croisé personne dans les couloirs. Me rassura-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

Mais non ! M'écriais-je. Harry t'a vue toi Barty, il a distinctement dit ton nom. Je pense qu'il porte des soupçons sur toi et ta double identité. Paniquais-je voulant à tout prix qu'il me voit et prenne garde pour sa sécurité.

Doucement ma douce, calme toi et raconte moi tout ce que tu as entendu. Essaya-t-il de me calmer alors que je vis de petit tremblement parcourir son corps. »

Je lui rapportai alors ce que j'avais entendu plus tôt entre Harry et Dumbledor. Je savais que ce que je faisais était risquer. Que Barty était un homme dangereux, même si je ne savais pas à quel point. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire arrêter sans ne rien faire. Il m'avait aidé, à sa manière et j'avais pitié de cet homme qui semblait déjà assez souffrir dans son propre corps sans qu'il n'ait à subir un enfermement complet en prison. Les conditions là bas le pousseraient d'autant plus dans sa folie, empirant sûrement son état actuel.

Je lui expliquais donc ce que j'avais entendu sans omettre aucun détail, lui parlant d'une certaine carte, de son nom inscrit dessus indiquant où il se trouvait dans le château, qu'il avait vu que Barty avait disparu pour laisser la place à Alastor. Maintenant quelques soupçons étaient portés sur Alastor, et la cellule de Barty serait fouillé dans les plus brefs délais.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu dois oublier ton plan avec Harry et partir loin d'ici ! Lui dis-je, espérant qu'il comprendrait et abandonnerait ses projets.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais retourner auprès du Maître mais avant cela je prendrais Harry pour l'emmener avec moi. M'expliqua-t-il sûr de lui et déterminer à finir sa mission.

Mais non ! Ils ne te laisseront pas faire ! Surtout maintenant qu'ils pensent que tu peux être dans le château ! Ils ont envoyé des personnes vérifier ta cellule apparemment ! Quand ils découvriront que tu n'es pas dedans, ils comprendront tout ! Essayais-je de le raisonner.

J'ai encore un peu de temps avant que ça se passe comme ça. Hésita-t-il, plus aussi sûr de lui, sa langue refaisant surface pour lécher sa lèvre, signe de stress.

Non tu n'as plus de temps ! Ça fait déjà un moment que le directeur est parti pour vérifier justement et prévenir les Aurores ! Je t'en pris, entends raison ! M'exclamais-je tout en lui prenant sa main dans la mienne, ne sachant plus comment le convaincre d'abandonner ses plans pour prendre la fuite.

Non ! Je ne peux pas abandonner le Maître ! Je dois accomplir sa volonté ! S'énerva-t-il, ses tocs revenant en force tout en me tournant le dos par rage.

Calme toi Barty ! Ou tu vas alerter les personnes qui peuvent passer dans le couloir ! Lui fis-je remarquer. Je t'en prie calme toi, tu me fais peur... Choisissais-je de dire dans le but de le faire réagir, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas que la sœur qu'il voyait en moi ait peur de lui.

Pardon Gemma... Mais... Je préfère essayer et de périr au nom de mon Maître plutôt que de fuir comme ce couard de Malfoy ! Vociféra-t-il avec beaucoup de haine dans la voix, alors qu'il me faisait de nouveau face. »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire pour le convaincre. Il voulait vraiment partir à la recherche d'Harry pour le kidnapper et l'emmener à la créature que j'avais croisée dans le cimetière pour qu'ensuite, elle puisse le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas cautionner le meurtre d'un enfant sans rien faire. Je décidais donc de jouer ma dernière carte.

« Barty, penses à moi dans tout ça... Le suppliais-je, rentrant dans sa folie et jouant pleinement le rôle de la sœur qu'il voulait voir en moi. Je viens tout juste de te retrouver et je risque de te perdre comme toi tu m'as perdu par le passé ! M'énervais-je, supposant que sa sœur aurait réagi de la même manière face à la possibilité de perdre son frère. Tu connais la douleur causé par la disparition d'un être proche, veux tu vraiment me faire subir la même chose ?! Pleurais-je réellement à la fin de mon discours, motivé par la peur de ne pas réussir à sauver à la fois Harry et Barty.

Ma douce... Commença Barty en venant vers moi.

Non ! M'écriais-je, le stoppant dans son mouvement. Tu veux m'abandonner ! Alors pars ! Tu es bien un lâche Barty ! Non pas en fuyant l'ennemi mais en fuyant les responsabilités que tu as envers moi ! L'assenais-je de reproche dans le but de lui ouvrir les yeux, alors que je sanglotais maintenant.

Gemma pardon ! Excuse moi je t'en prie... Capitula-t-il enfin. Tu as raison, t'avoir retrouvé est un miracle et je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant alors qu'on vient tout juste de se retrouver. Calme toi ma douce je t'en prie, sèche ces larmes... Me chuchota-t-il tout en me caressant le visage pour essuyer mes larmes qui coulaient.

Barty... Fuis je t'en prie... Pour moi... Je veux pouvoir te revoir par la suite... Je n'ai que toi ici... Lui dis-je, étonner par la véracité de mes propos.

Oui ma douce, je vais partir, mais avant je dois te donner ceci. Me rassura-t-il tout en me tendant une fiole avec un liquide d'une couleur rouge. Tu dois absolument le boire avant que je ne parte Gemma, c'est pour ton bien ! M'assura-t-il tout en me mettant la fiole dans ma main alors qu'il venait d'enlever le bouchon, et guidant celle-ci vers ma bouche.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je, ayant peur de ce qu'il voulait me faire boire, alors qu'il ne me laissait pas le choix quant à la prendre ou non.

Une potion ma douce. Elle t'est essentielle pour ta sécurité Gemma. Déclara-t-il solennel, sûr de lui, tout en me faisant un petit sourire pour me mettre en confiance. Je ne partirais pas avant que tu ne l'ait bu ma douce. Rajouta-t-il, sachant que sans cette motivation, je ne me serais pas laissé faire. »

Avec hésitation, je porte la fiole à mes lèvres, laissant les effluves malodorants envahir mon nez. N'allais-je pas mourir à boire quelque chose qui avait une odeur aussi infecte ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et bu la fiole car plus j'attendais, plus les chances de fuite pour Barty s'amoindrissaient et sa propre impatience montait pour devenir de l'agacement. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il me la fasse boire de force, ce que je le pensais capable de faire sous l'énervement.

Le goût était pire que l'odeur ! Une horreur qui me fit avoir des haut-le-cœurs. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit une douleur me pris dans le ventre. Je voulais hurler mais Barty tendit sa baguette sur moi alors qu'un rayon me touche la gorge avant que je puisse sortir un son.

« Tout va bien se passer ma douce. C'est normal que tu souffres pour l'instant mais ça s'arrêtera dans une heure environ et ensuite tu dormiras pour récupérer. Je t'ai lancé un sort de silence qui prendra fin en même temps que les effets de la potion. M'expliqua-t-il normalement tandis que je tordais de douleur dans mon lit. Je ne souhaite pas que tu alertes les autres tant que la potion n'a pas fait son effet. »

Comment pouvait-il me faire ça, alors qu'il me considérait comme sa sœur ? Voulait-il me tuer pour ce que j'avais osé lui dire ? J'avais l'impression que les flammes du bûcher me léchaient de nouveau mon corps, mais cette fois de l'intérieur. Chaque parcelle de ma peau était en fusion, la rendant hypersensible au moindre toucher. La texture du drap qui reposait sur moi était comme du verre pilé frotter à même ma peau.

« Je ne compte pas te quitter avant que tout soit terminé. M'expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Je vais faire attention à ce que la potion agisse correctement et que tout se passe bien pour toi. Je ne te cache pas qu'il y a quelque risque mais je sais que tu sauras te battre contre cette douleur pour rester auprès de moi. Me dit-il confiant et avec un grand sourire. Sois forte ma douce, je reste près de toi, et seulement après ça, je partirais comme tu me l'as demandé. Je ne te laisserais pas seule ! »

Il se leva avant de partir s'installer dans le coin de la pièce dans l'espoir d'être discret au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je voulais tendre une main dans direction, quémandant son aide mais le moindre tremblement me donnait l'impression de me casser les os. Je hurlais à plein poumon, exorcisant ma douleur dans l'espoir que cela l'amoindrisse ou me faire entendre de quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse m'aider, mais rien ne se passait. Je pouvais sentir mes cordes vocales pousser de toutes leurs forces pour faire sortir un son d'entre mes lèvres, mais je n'entendais pas ma voix, malgré tout.

Il ne me restait plus que l'espoir que Barty ne m'avait pas menti, et que tout cela s'arrêtera dans une heure. En attendant, je criais tout ce que je pouvais, me blessant la gorge à force de pousser sur celle-ci. Je crachais un peu de sang par moments et Barty venait m'essuyer avec un mouchoir tout en me chuchotant des encouragements. Je sais qu'il était à l'origine de cette souffrance, mais sa présence me faisait beaucoup de bien, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse seule. Il faisait des aller et retour entre le coin de la pièce et le côté de mon lit pour prendre soin de moi, mais son visage n'exprimait rien. Était-il mal de me voir souffrir ? Ou s'en fichait-il complètement car il voulait justement que cela arrive ?

Le temps me paraissait long, me plongeant toujours plus loin dans la souffrance qui ne faisait que croître. Allais-je vraiment en supporter plus ? Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, au point de penser qu'il allait s'arrêter à tout moment. Ma respiration se fit laborieuse au bout d'un certain temps, et je ne parvenais plus à retrouver mon calme pour prendre une nouvelle inspiration.

« Gemma calme toi ! Intervint Barty en se précipitant à mes côtés. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, tiens bon ! Tu ne dois surtout pas paniquer et te calmer si tu ne veux pas que ton cœur s'arrête ! M'avertit-t-il, soucieux.

Je... Peux plus... Parvins-je à articuler alors que je manquais d'air, et qu'il parvint à lire sur mes lèvres, n'ayant toujours pas la possibilité de parler à cause du sort. ...Aide...

Ma douce, suis mon rythme ! M'ordonna-t-il tout en plaçant sa main à plat sur ma poitrine, sur mon sternum. »

Je le sentais appuyer sur mon torse, me poussant à expirer tout ce que j'avais dans mes poumons avant de relâcher la pression et ainsi m'entraîner à inspirer. Il reproduit plusieurs fois le même geste, m'encourageant toujours plus et me soutenant dans ma douleur. Il me rassurait sur la durée qu'il me restait à subir, et me caressant les cheveux avec douceur dans un geste fraternel. Je savais qu'il était à l'origine de mon état, mais ses gestes et ses mots me conduisaient à penser qu'il ne voulait pas me faire du mal et qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. La potion me faisait, serte, du mal mais elle avait un but pour Barty, et valait cette douleur d'après ce que je pouvais en déduire de son comportement. Ce n'était pas de bonne volonté qu'il me l'avait donné.

La douleur devint sourde avant de s'estomper petit à petit. Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux pour croiser celui d'Alastor, qui n'était autre que Barty. Une certaine rancœur monta dans mon corps, lui en voulant de m'avoir fait autant souffrir sans rien m'expliquer au préalable. Mais ma colère s'estompa après avoir son regard soucieux.

« Que m'as tu fait ? Lui demandais-je laborieusement, ma voix étant cassé par les cris muets que j'avais poussés pendant une heure.

J'ai fait en sorte de te protéger alors que tu ne le peux pas encore seule. S'exclama-t-il, fier de son entreprise et que son plan ait marché. Maintenant je vais devoir te laisser et partir rejoindre mon Maître comme tu me l'as demandé car à l'heure qu'il est, ils ont dû voir que je n'étais pas dans ma cellule. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, on se retrouvera bientôt ! Me dit-t-il enfin avec un air doux sur le visage, comme rassurer de me voir remise de sa potion, avant de partir précipitamment en direction de la sortie. »

Il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de lui répondre, ou de lui demander ce que pouvait bien être cette potion ainsi que son utilité. J'étais complètement courbaturé quand, un quart d'heure après le départ de Barty, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un fracas laissant place à plusieurs hommes armés de baguettes. Ils firent le tour de la salle avant de venir dans ma direction.

« Le professeur Maugrey est-t-il venu ici ce matin ? Me demanda un homme alors que les autres retournaient toute la pièce.

Non, j'étais seule et j'ai dormi une grande partie de la matinée. Lui répondis-je d'un air que je voulais perdu et choqué par leur entrée fracassante.

En êtes vous bien sûr Mademoiselle ? Intervint un autre avec un regard dur et soupçonneux.

Mais oui je vous assure, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Perdis-je patience, ne sachant pas comment les convaincre et jouant la carte de l'incompréhension.

Elle n'a rien fait ! S'exclama la voix d'Harry, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle est sous la garde du directeur Dumbledor, et nous la soignons ici car elle a été retrouver gravement blesser il y a quelques jours. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui inspirait du respect malgré son jeune âge.

Tout à fait. Ajouta la voix du vieil homme qui rentra à son tour dans l'infirmerie. Il ne semble pas se trouver ici, continuons à fouiller le château avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

Monsieur ! Les barrières sont en alerte vers le terrain de Quidditch ! S'écria la voix d'une femme en robe verte, sur le pas de la porte.

En avant ! Ordonna le premier homme qui m'avait interrogé, partant d'un pas de course en direction du lieu désigner tout en me jetant un dernier regard avant de disparaître. »

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce, que sa soient les hommes armés, ou Harry ainsi que le directeur avec leur baguette en poing. Était-ce Barty qu'ils avaient repéré ? Allait-il être arrêté avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite ? Pourra-t-il partir à temps rejoindre son Maître, en sécurité ? Une angoisse monta en moi, sans comprendre pourquoi cette idée me touchait aussi alors qu'on m'avait laissé seule avec mes questions dans l'infirmerie.

.

* * *

.

Nous étions dans l'après-midi, et le chahut de la matinée avait cessé depuis quelques heures. Apparemment les hommes n'avaient pas pu trouver Barty Croupton avant qu'il ne s'échappe de l'école et franchisse les barrières de celle-ci. Personne n'était revenu me voir dans l'infirmerie, que sa soit Harry, le directeur ou les Aurores.

L'infirmière me donnait les dernières recommandations avant ma sortie officielle de l'infirmerie, ainsi que des vêtements pour que je puisse m'habiller. J'avais une robe très chic, comme je n'avais encore jamais vu avant, même sur le peu de femmes nobles que j'avais pu croiser dans mon village. Le tissu semblait précieux et terriblement doux. Alors qu'elle venait de finir sans m'avoir adressé un seul regard, le directeur franchit les portes pour venir dans ma direction accompagnée de l'homme qui m'avait interrogé ce matin.

« Bonjour jeune fille. Nous nous sommes vue ce matin très rapidement, mais les circonstances ne m'ont pas permis de prendre correctement de vos nouvelles et de vous expliquer ce qu'il allait arriver cette après-midi. Commença l'inconnu alors que le directeur vint se placer à mes côtés pour me désigner la porte de sortie de l'infirmerie.

Qu'allez vous faire de moi ? Demandais-je mal à l'aise de quitter cette pièce, qui était mon repère dans ce monde qui m'était totalement inconnu.

Nous allons vous emmener au Ministère, qui fait office de gouvernement dans notre monde, pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous aider dans votre situation. M'expliqua le directeur avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Bien... Répondis-je incertaine de mon avenir. »

L'inconnu m'effrayait et me tétanisais. Il était en tête, nous guidant à travers les couloirs sans un regard en arrière pour savoir si nous le suivions. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi, où nous allions aller, et ce qu'on me demanderait. Je savais que j'avais menti plus tôt, et maintenant je devais faire face à mes choix. Que faire s'ils découvraient la vérité ? Le tout était de ne rien montrer, et de rester avec ma version des choses ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire que j'avais fait un voyage dans le temps car, même ici, cela devait être impossible, non ?

Nous franchissons les couloirs, croisant très peu de personnes, car les enfants se trouvaient tous dehors pour leur dernier jour d'école d'après le directeur. Nous arrivions enfin devant les grandes portes du château, et je pouvais que constater que celui-ci devait être immense aux vues de tous les couloirs que nous avions traversé ainsi que la hauteur des portes.

Une fois dehors, nous partions directement vers les grilles qui entourèrent le château dans le but de sortir des « barrières » qui protégeaient le château, d'après le directeur, pour ensuite pouvoir nous rendre directement au Ministère. Une fois sur place, le vieil homme se tourna vers moi et me fixa avec un sourire espiègle tandis que l'autre homme venait de disparaître devant mes yeux.

« Vous allez devoir vous accrocher à moi, mademoiselle. Nous allons transplaner. Me dit-il simplement en me tendant son bras.

transplaner ? Répétais-je perdu et avec appréhension en voyant l'air du directeur. Où est l'homme qui nous accompagnait ?

Oui jeune fille, nous allons nous téléporter directement sur les lieux pour que cela soit plus rapide pour nous où Monsieur Dowkins se trouve déjà et nous attend. Par contre le voyage peut être désagréable et dangereux donc je vous conseille de bien me tenir et ne surtout pas me lâcher. M'avertit le directeur alors qu'il me tendait son bras.

Bien... Dis-je avant de prendre son bras entre mes mains, mais ne voulant pas non plus me coller à lui. »

Le temps de bien m'accrocher, qu'une sensation désagréable me prit dans le ventre, comme lors de mon voyage dans le temps. Était-ce comme ça que j'avais fait ? Transplaner... Je devrais faire des recherches là-dessus plus tard. En attendant la sensation était vraiment incommodante sans être douloureuse. Quand la terre cessa de tourner tout autour de moi, j'ouvris enfin les yeux pour voir que je me trouvais dans la rue, mais celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien à celle que j'avais pu voir dans mon monde.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, impressionner par ce qui se déroulait devant moi. Je voyais des bâtiments énormes fait de pierre qui s'élevaient vers le ciel. Je vis de nombreuses personnes se déplacer autour de nous, que ça soit à pied ou dans des engins bruyants qui avançaient à toute allure. Il n'y avait pas de cheval ou de charrette. Le sol était dur et noir, d'une matière que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Je me repris rapidement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du directeur sur moi, alors que celui-ci était occupé dans une boîte rouge toute vitrifier. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur de me confronter à des choses que je ne comprenais pas, et décidais d'attendre que le directeur me dise quoi faire. De plus, l'homme qui se nommait Dowkins, n'était pas ici. Mais le directeur ne semblait pas le chercher donc j'attendais de savoir ce qu'il allait décider de faire.

Celui-ci se tourna enfin vers moi et me demanda d'entrer avec lui dans la « cabine téléphonique » comme il disait, pour qu'on puisse se rendre au Ministère. Le directeur appuya plusieurs fois sur un drôle de mécanisme pour ensuite me dire que je devais absolument faire les mêmes choses que lui. Il plaça ses bras le long de son corps, tout en regardant droit devant lui. Je l'imitais, ne voulant pas me mettre en danger alors que je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait et donc ne pas savoir d'où viendrait le danger.

La cabine se mit à bouger mais les personnes autour de celle-ci ne semblaient pas le remarquer. Nous nous enfoncions dans le sol, la cabine faisant son chemin sous terre pour nous emmener à destination. Plus les événements s'accumulaient, plus je me disais que je devais rêver, et que je ne pouvais pas être réellement ici. Comment cela pouvait-il être réel ? Ou devenais-je folle ? Pourtant je décidais de ne rien laisser transparaître de mes états d'âme et d'avoir un visage stoïque en attendant la suite. Je ne devais pas faire naître de soupçon sur mon histoire et faire comprendre que je ne suis pas habitué à voir tout ce qui m'entourait.

La cabine s'arrêta enfin, pour s'ouvrir et nous laisser sortir. Le directeur me fit passer en première et je vis encore tout un autre monde devant mes yeux. Nous nous trouvions dans une salle immense, faite de mur vert dont deux ayant d'énormes cheminées qui se faisaient face tout le long. Des feux verts se déclenchaient par moments pour laisser apparaître des personnes avant que ceux-ci ne s'éteignirent, laissant les personnes sortir des cheminées pour se rendre là où elles voulaient.

Toutes les personnes étaient habillées de robe, que ce soit les femmes comme les hommes. Ils étaient tous vêtus sombrement, aucunes couleurs vives ne se démarquaient. Je vis des papiers voler dans les airs, partant dans une direction définie, ne tombant jamais au sol. Encore de la magie ?

« Par ici jeune fille. M'interrompit la voix du directeur au milieu de mon admiration sur ce qui m'entourait, alors que Dowkins venait à notre rencontre.

Nous devons nous rendre dans le département de la justice magique pour rencontrer le responsable des disparitions et ainsi déterminer votre identité. Indiqua l'homme tout en tendant un bras dans la direction à emprunter.

Comment vont-ils pouvoir la retrouver, mon identité ? Lui demandais-je dans le but de découvrir ce qui allait m'attendre.

Ils vont vous interroger pour rassembler des informations sur vous et d'où vous venez et ainsi retrouver votre famille. M'expliqua le directeur tout en me m'indiquant de le suivre à travers la foule pour arriver à notre destination sans que je me perde.

Et si les informations ne suffisent pas, alors nous utiliserons d'autre procédé, car d'après ce que j'ai entendu vous êtes amnésique ? Me demanda Dowkins avec un regard qui en disant long sur ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Oui effectivement, je ne me souviens de rien avant mon arrivée avec Harry dans l'atrium. Affirmais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dans ces cas-là nous pouvons utiliser la Legimencie pour pouvoir retrouver les souvenirs perdus. Supposa l'homme avec un sourire narquois.

La Legimencie ? Répétais-je perdu, en interrogeant le directeur du regard.

Oui, c'est un sort de télépathie pour entrer dans la tête d'autrui et ainsi voir ses souvenirs. M'expliqua le directeur tout en lançant un regard agacer à Dowkins.

Ils vont rentrer dans ma tête ?! Paniquais-je sachant qu'ils allaient, par ce fait, découvrir que j'avais menti.

Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela sera en dernier recours, pour pouvoir retrouver votre famille ou tout simplement votre nom. Me rassura le plus vieux tout en me faisant rentrer dans un petit réduit, où d'autre s'entassèrent pour ne plus bouger. »

Le fait que d'autres personnes pouvaient nous entendre me freina dans mon envie de poser d'autres questions. Lire dans les pensées ? Je n'aurais donc aucun secret pour toutes les personnes qui seront là ? Comment allais-je pouvoir me sortir de cet enfer ? Alors que je pensais à la fuite, le petit réduit dans lequel je me trouvais, se mit en marche et bougea dans plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter une première fois. Quelques personnes descendirent et d'autres montèrent avant que l'on reparte. Enfin la réduit s'arrêta et le directeur se mit en marche pour sortir et nous emmener devant une porte.

« Nous y sommes, êtes vous prête ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant doucement.

Oui. Répondis-je simplement alors que mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine. »

Dowkins toqua donc à la porte et nous attendions la réponse qui nous enjoindrait à rentrer pour sceller mon destin.

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Alors ? Ce rendez-vous au ministère ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Et va-t-elle revoir Barty Croupton ? Quand ? Hihi ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous attendez le prochain chapitre avec impatience.**

**En attendant... Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**


	5. chapitre 4 par le sang et la magie

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre et je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui me suivent, dont une nouvelle Ciillya ^^. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur chaque chapitre, ce qui me motivera d'autant plus à publier les suivants ^^ !**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 :

.

Je fixais cette porte, droite et les épaules redressées. Je regardais droit devant moi, dans une attitude froide et hermétique à ce qui m'entourait. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, laissant entrevoir une femme en robe très simple, tenant des papiers entre ses mains.

« Vous pouvez entrer Monsieur Dowkins. Bonjour à vous Monsieur Dumbledor. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à l'encontre de mon voisin de droite. Mademoiselle... entrez je vous prie.

Bonjour à vous aussi Mademoiselle, Répondit le plus vieux en rentrant en premier dans la pièce, suivit de près par Dowkins. »

Je décidais de suivre rapidement, ne répondant rien tout en gardant une posture droite. Je devais élaborer une stratégie en vue des événements qui allaient suivre. Qu'allais-je pouvoir dire ou non pour éviter qu'ils veuillent lire dans mon esprit ? Mais ils ne me laissèrent pas longtemps dans mes réflexions. Dowkins me demanda de m'asseoir sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. J'étais entourée du directeur, de Dowkins, de la femme qui nous avait fait entrer. Deux hommes gardaient la porte, positionnés de chaque côté de celle-ci.

La femme avait une plume qui voulait juste derrière son épaule, ainsi qu'une feuille. Encore de la magie je supposais. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que Dowkins me fixait avec des yeux qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il comptait faire de moi. Il savait que je lui cachais quelque chose, et voulait absolument le découvrir. Cet homme me faisait froid dans le dos.

« Avant de commencer, nous allons tous nous présenter et parler de ce qui va suivre. Commença Dowkins en faisant un geste en direction du directeur pour qu'il se présente en premier.

Je me nomme Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledor, je suis le directeur de Poudlard et je suis là en tant que représentant des intérêts de la jeune fille que nous avons trouvé sur les terres de mon école. Déclara le plus vieux, tout en plaçant une main sur mon épaule alors qu'il finissait sa tirade. »

Quelque part sa présence me rassurait. Il était la seule personne connu dans cette pièce, et il ne semblait pas dangereux. Je m'en remettais donc à lui pour la suite, faisant taire mon instinct qui me disait de ne pas lui faire confiance alors que je ne le connaissais pas.

« Bien... Je me nomme Albert Dowkins, représentant du département de la justice sorcière et de la section des disparitions. Continua-t-il.

Je me nomme Hannah Davies, et je la secrétaire en charge de retranscrire tout ce qu'il se dira dans cette pièce pour le dossier. Se présenta la femme alors que sa plume grattait sur le papier.

Les deux hommes vers la porte sont des gardes en charge de la sécurité. Ajouta Dowkins avec un sourie en coin qui m'était adressé. Et vous Mademoiselle ? Présentez-vous.

Je me nomme Gemma. Répondis-je simplement. Je n'ai pas de mon nom de famille, n'ayant aucun de souvenirs de celle-ci.

Bien... Nous pouvons donc commencer. Mademoiselle, de quoi vous souvenez vous exactement ? Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ? M'interrogea Dowkins.

Je me souviens d'une grande douleur me prenant dans les jambes, me brûlant la peau et de la fumer qui remplissait mes poumons et m'étouffait. Ensuite j'ai atterri dans le cimetière, avant qu'il n'y ait Harry et son ami Cédric. Un homme vêtu de noir est apparu, peu de temps après Harry, avec plusieurs autres avec des masques. Expliquais-je perdu dans mes souvenirs. Cet homme sombre s'est attaqué à Harry alors qu'un autre à tuer Cédric d'un sort. Le combat s'est amorcé alors que le meurtrier de Cédric vint dans ma direction. Il avait deviné où je me cachais. Harry courra pour me venir en aide et nous fit apparaître sur les terres de son école où je fus emmener à l'infirmerie alors que je perdais connaissance.

Dans un cimetière ? Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous trouviez pas à cet endroit, quand vous avez été blesser aux jambes ? Continua Dowkins.

Non, je pense avoir transplaner sous le coup de la douleur, voulant fuir celle-ci. Lui répondis-je, ne sachant pas moi-même comment j'avais atterri là.

Mais alors où vous trouviez vous avant cela ? Continua-t-il, soupçonneux.

Je ne sais pas. Dis-je simplement, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette question, car je ne voulais pas dire que je venais d'un autre temps et d'un autre pays.

Vous n'avez réellement aucun souvenir ? Ou nous cachez vous des choses ? M'accusa Dowkins alors que Dumbledor se déplaça pour lui faire face.

Cette jeune fille était très désorienté quand elle est arrivée, ayant beaucoup de blessure sur le corps. Un traumatisme a dû lui faire perdre ses souvenirs voulant la protéger par ce biais. Intervint le plus vieux tout en me jetant un regard en coin. Voici le rapport de mon infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, qui a découvert plusieurs blessures antérieures à celles de ses brûlures. Cela prouve qu'elle a subi beaucoup de maltraitance, sur une très longue période de sa vie. »

Quoi ?! Comment ont-ils fait pour le savoir alors que je n'avais rien dit ? Mon corps ne montrait que quelque cicatrice par-ci par-là, rien d'anormal, seuls mes genoux blessés et mes mains abîmés par le travail de la terre. Était-ce grâce à la magie qu'ils ont pu deviner ce que mon corps avait pu subir durant mon enfance ? Et comment le directeur pouvait-il en parler comme ça, sans mon accord ?

« Des sévices ? De quelle nature ? Demanda Dowkins, d'un air curieux qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Cela ne vous regarde pas ! M'énervais-je instinctivement, alors qu'ils parlaient comme si je n'étais pas là.

Tiens donc... Sourit-il. Dois-je comprendre que vous savez ce que vous avez subis et que vous ne voulez pas en parler ? Me piégea-t-il, heureux de m'avoir fait réagir.

Je... j'ai eu quelques flashs... durant mon sommeil ces derniers jours. Me justifiais-je comme je pouvais en espérant être convaincante.

C'est-à-dire ? M'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

Je... Hésitais-je. Je me souviens d'un homme qui me faisait très peur. Décidais-je de raconter. Il me faisait m'agenouiller dans le sel pour demander pardon après avoir fait des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Je me souviens... Qu'il venait dans la nuit, fou de colère, pour me battre sans que j'en comprenne la raison.

Est-ce que vous le connaissiez ? Intervint Dumbledor, curieux face aux nouvelles informations que je donnais. »

Je le vis se placer face à moi, aux côtés de Dowkins. J'avais l'impression d'avoir deux interrogateurs en face de moi. Le directeur ne semblait plus vouloir protéger mes intérêts mais plutôt de me faire parler comme le voulait l'aurore à côté de lui.

« Non... je ne parviens pas à distinguer son visage. Lui dis-je d'un air navré. Je sais juste que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Beaucoup de temps ? Quels sont exactement les premiers souvenirs que vous pouvez faire revenir en surface ? Demanda Dowkins.

Je... j'étais enfant alors que je mourrais de faim dans une pièce depuis 2 jours. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de 9 ans. Racontais-je, émue par mes propres souvenirs qui me revenais en tête.

Je pense que cette jeune fille a été retenu contre sa volonté une grande partie de sa vie. Supposa Dumbledor. Je pense qu'elle a été kidnappé, enfant. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication face à ces nouveaux éléments.

Kidnappé ? D'accord mais dans ces cas-là à quel monde magique appartient-elle ? Est-elle une née moldue ? Une Sang-Pur ? Une Sang-Mêlé ? Les possibilités sont trop vastes, et nous ne savons même pas à quel âge elle a pu être enlevée ! Si elle l'a bien été un jour... Soupçonna Dowkins tout en faisant des aller et retour dans la pièce.

Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? M'insurgeais-je face à son comportement et à ses dires.

Car vous pouvez très bien être une partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! M'accusa-t-il de nouveau. Vous pouvez très bien travailler pour lui et ainsi récolter des informations pour les lui rapporter. Et si vous avez vraiment été kidnapper, alors les Mangemort vous ont endoctriné pour faire de vous une parfaite espionne.

Quoi ?! M'énervais-je. Un de ses hommes a failli me tuer ! Harry était là ! Comment pourrais-je être une de leurs complices ?!

Oui, mais apparemment vous étiez dans le cimetière avant que lui n'y arrive. Vous avez très bien pu vous faire passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas ! Continua-t-il dans ces accusations. »

Alors que Dowkins me bombardait de ses questions, le directeur ne bougeait pas et ne me défendait pas. Il observait de loin la conversation, sans jamais intervenir. Je compris alors, qu'il avait joué un rôle et qu'il n'était pas du tout là pour me soutenir mais pour découvrir la vérité sur mon compte.

« Et comment justifiez-vous toutes mes blessures ?! Lui retournais-je, pour lui faire comprendre l'absurdité de ses propos.

Cela s'est déjà vue chez d'autres Mangemorts qui avaient l'espoir de se disculper par ce biais. Se borna-t-il dans ses arguments.

Monsieur Dowkins, je vous demanderais de ne pas faire le procès de cette jeune fille alors qu'elle était encore au plus mal il y a peu de temps. Nous interrompit le directeur. Nous sommes ici pour découvrir la véritable identité de cette jeune fille, et ainsi savoir d'où elle vient et peut être retrouver sa famille. Par la suite nous pourrons demander plus de précisions sur sa présence dans le cimetière et où elle était avant cela. Poursuivit-il tout en jetant un coup d'oeil entendu envers l'aurore qui était en face de lui. Nous devons découvrir à qui nous nous adressons véritablement.

Bien... Acquiesça Dowkins avant de se tourner vers moi, dans une attitude plus professionnelle. Là où vous vous trouviez avant le cimetière... Dit-il alors qu'on pouvait voir qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. A quoi ça ressemblait ? Vous rappelez vous des lieux ? D'une maison ? D'une ville ?

Non... J'étais souvent dans une chambre, avec un lit fait de paille. Il me semble... Que nous étions dans une petite maison, au bord d'un village assez pittoresque. Décrivis-je à partir de mes souvenirs.

Savez vous le nom de ce village ? Me demanda Dumbledor en me faisant face.

Non... Répondis-je après un temps de recherche, pour qu'ils croient que je n'avais pas l'information, faute de souvenirs auxquels me raccrocher.

… Nous allons sûrement avoir besoin de pratiquer la Legimencie pour obtenir les dernières informations dont nous serons essentiels pour retrouver votre famille. Annonça Dowkins alors qu'il se tournait vers la secrétaire. Pouvez vous partir à la recherche d'un Aurore ayant l'autorisation de pratiquer ce sortilège, je vous prie ? Envoya-t-il la secrétaire exécuter sa demande.

Vous voulez déjà envahir sa mémoire alors qu'on peut encore utiliser d'autres alternatives moins agressifs et intrusifs ? S'assura la femme, choquer des méthodes choisies par son interlocuteur.

Vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres Madame Davies ! S'énerva Dowkins.

Ce que nous voulons dire Madame, c'est qu'il faut absolument faire le plus rapidement possible pour ensuite pouvoir reprendre les recherches du criminel Barty Croupton Junior. Nous avons plusieurs personnes de l'école à interroger ainsi que le vrai professeur Maugrey à aller voir à l'hôpital pour prendre sa déposition. Expliqua Dumbledor, dans le but de convaincre la secrétaire sur l'urgence de la situation. Mais il se trouve que j'ai l'habilitation auprès du Ministère pour utiliser un tel sort. Annonça-t-il tout en fixant Dowkins du regard. Voulez vous que je procède à l'exécution du sort pour qu'on aille plus vite ? Proposa-t-il de bon cœur. Ainsi nous pourrons, aussi, déterminer son degré d'implication sur les événements survenu dans le cimetière avant que Harry Potter n'arrive ?

Hum... C'est vrai que ça serait plus pratique... Avoua Dowkins dans sa barbe. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'étais prise au piège ! Je devinais que c'était le plan du directeur depuis le début, m'emmener ici dans le but de fouiller dans mes souvenirs sous l'accord d'un représentant de la loi. Je repensais à Barty et sa présence qui m'avait tant réconforté ces derniers jours. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour me venir en aide ?! Je sais... La panique m'empêchait de raisonner correctement. Bien sûr, Barty ne pouvait pas venir, il était recherché par ces hommes dans le but de le conduire en prison et sûrement le faire exécuter.

« Ce n'est pas du tout réglementaire ! Intervint la secrétaire scandalisée alors que son intervention me redonnai espoir.

L'urgence de la situation fait que nous n'avons pas le choix ! Si cela vous déplaît vous pouvez toujours sortir ! En attendant, JE suis celui qui est en charge de l'affaire et j'ai des comptes à rendre qu'auprès de l'Aurore Maugrey ! Décréta-t-il, vindicatif.

Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? Si je ne permets pas que Monsieur Dumbledor, directeur d'une école de magie, exécute un tel sort sur moi alors qu'il ne fait même pas partie du Ministère ? M'indignais-je alors que je savais très bien que je n'avais aucune possibilité de me défendre.

Vous n'avez pas le choix Mademoiselle. Me répondit Dumbledor, d'une voix douce, se voulant soucieux. Nous devons bien trouver à quelle famille vous appartenez et ainsi les rassurer sur votre retour, et le faite que vous êtes toujours en vie, ne pensez vous pas ? Me demanda-t-il, me mettant sous le fait accompli.

En effet... Mais je ne trouve pas ça normal de le faire dans ces conditions et de façon aussi précipité ! En convins-je alors que je cherchais un moyen de me sortir de cette situation. De plus, vous n'êtes qu'un civil. Tout comme moi ! Vous ne devriez pas faire ça alors que des personnes plus qualifiées se trouvent ici !

Il n'en relève pas de vous pour choisir comment nous devons procéder, Mademoiselle. Me rappela Dowkins alors qu'il proposait au directeur de ce placer face à moi. »

Je me trouvais toujours assise sur la même chaise, au centre de la pièce. Je regardais tout autour de moi et ne vis rien, cette salle était complètement vide, n'ayant que deux chaises en son centre qui se faisaient faces. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre avec des barreaux et une porte par laquelle j'étais arrivée. Je croisais le regard de la secrétaire, qui devina la panique au fond du mien.

Le directeur allait lancer le sort pour lire dans mon esprit, et alors il pourra connaître toute la vérité. Aux vues de ce que je connaissais de Dowkins et du directeur, je ne tenais pas tellement à ce qu'ils découvrent mes souvenirs. Ma confiance envers Dumbledor venait de s'effriter pour de bon. J'ai cru pendant un moment, au début de la rencontre, qu'il était vraiment là dans mon propre intérêt mais maintenant je comprenais qu'il était là dans un but précis, celui d'aller à la pêche aux informations. Mais dans quel intérêt ? Voulait-il lui aussi prouver que je venais du camp ennemi ? Ou cherchait-il autre chose ?

« Quand vous vous sentirez prêt, monsieur le directeur. Indiqua Dowkins, alors que la secrétaire fit un pas en avant.

Ce n'est pas réglementaire ! Je ferais un rapport auprès de la direction ! Un civil ne peut pas faire une telle manœuvre magique au sein même du Ministère ! Surtout sans l'approbation du Mangemagot ! S'insurgea la femme, choquer par les agissements du représentant de l'ordre.

Je fais loi dans cette salle ! Maintenant sortez ! Lui ordonna Dowkins, voulant l'éloigner, pour continuer ses agissements en paix. Emmenez la dehors ! Ajouta-t-il en direction des deux hommes qui gardaient la salle. »

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, prenant chacun un bras de la femme pour la conduire à l'extérieur de la pièce. On entendait ses cris de protestation et d'indignation. Qu'allais-je pouvoir faire ? Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. J'étais sous le choc face à ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je devais absolument trouver une issue à cette situation avant qu'ils ne décident de faire d'autres choses qui n'étaient pas très légales, comme ils le prouvaient actuellement. Mon instinct de préservation me poussait à combattre et à me défendre.

« Je vous interdis de me toucher ! M'exclamais-je tout en me redressant, debout face au plus vieux tout en le pointant du doigt. Ce n'est pas légal et je vous interdis de me faire subir toute chose contre ma volonté !

Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ! Me sermonna Dowkins tout me poissant de son doigt sur ma poitrine. Je vous soupçonne d'être une Mangemort, aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme votre collègue Barty Croupton Junior ! M'accusa-t-il, fou de rage. De plus, votre comportement ne nous pousse pas à vous croire innocente. On vous sent beaucoup sur la défensive... Me fit-il remarquer avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Croupton ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom ! Répondis-je en mentant honteusement. Et qu'est ce qu'un Mangemort ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites ! M'énervais-je en voulant le pousser pour sortir de la pièce.

Mais bien sûr ! Nous en aurons bientôt le cœur net ! Directeur ? Allez-y. Dit-il au plus vieux pour le faire commencer alors qu'il me poussa sur la chaise tout en m'immobilisant.

Non ! M'écriais-je en gigotant dans tous les sens pour qu'il me lâche. »

Dowkins, se doutant de mon envie de fuir, il me retint par le bras pour me faire asseoir sur la chaise, en face de Dumbledor. Celui-ci prit sa baguette en main tout en la pointant dans ma direction. Je m'agitais, paniquant face au sort que j'allais recevoir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire exactement, seulement que mes souvenirs seront mis à nu devant ces hommes cruels qui ne me laissaient aucune chance pour me défendre.

Dans ma panique, je croisai le regard du directeur. Il avait les yeux noirs et déterminés. Pendant un temps, je me sentis perdu, découragé par les événements. Que pouvais-je faire pour me défendre ? Je n'avais pas de baguette, et de toute manière je ne saurais pas m'en servir. De plus, physiquement je n'avais aucune chance face à ces deux hommes alors que mes jambes étaient encore blessées et m'empêchaient de courir.

« Legimencie ! S'écria Dumbledor. »

La douleur qui me prit fut immense, comme jamais je n'avais encore vécu jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais comme des millions d'aiguilles, chauffées à blanc, qui me perçaient toutes les fibres de mon cerveau. Je sentais quelque chose pousser dans ma tête, repoussant mes pensées d'un côté, et dans un autre. Comme si quelqu'un fouillait pour trouver quelque chose. Je compris que cette présence que je sentais, était celle du directeur. J'avais beau vouloir la faire sortir ou la repousser, sa puissance me retranchait au fond de mon esprit avec une telle force qu'elle accentuait encore plus la douleur que je ressentais, qui était déjà immense.

Je vis des souvenirs me revenir en mémoire alors que je ne le voulais pas. Je voyais ma vie défilée devant mes yeux contre ma volonté. Je vis mon père et ce qu'il me faisait vivre continuellement après la mort de ma mère. Je vis que le directeur se concentrait principalement sur des souvenirs récents, cherchant sûrement des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et une preuve que j'étais bien ce qu'ils appelaient une « Mangemort ».

Je ne faisais plus un geste, m'affalant sur ma chaise, tellement la douleur me rendait amorphe. Je n'entendais plus ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je ne voyais que mes souvenirs être révélés à un imposteur présent dans mon esprit. Je souffrais de cette présence ainsi que de revoir ces souvenirs alors que je ne rêvais que de les oublier. Je sentis les bras de Dowkins me lâcher, sachant que je ne ferais plus aucun geste pour m'enfuir.

Alors que le directeur trouva le souvenir en rapport avec la mort de ma mère, sa présence fut clairement arrachée de mon esprit. Son départ fut comme une lame chauffée qu'on retirait brusquement d'une plaie. Le vide dans ma tête était lourd mais soulageant. Je me sentais terriblement faible, ne pouvant bouger un seul de mes membres, ni ouvrir mes paupières. Une douleur sourde persistait dans ma tête, me faisant terriblement souffrir.

Je parvins à entendre des cris autour de moi, ne pouvant clairement distinguer ce qu'ils disaient. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux, pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle le directeur avait arrêté son sortilège. Je vis que la secrétaire était de retour dans la pièce mais cette fois-ci, avec un autre homme armé de sa baguette pointé sur Dowkins et le directeur.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?! S'exclama une voix dure et autoritaire venant de l'homme noir qui était nouveau dans la pièce.

Kingsley... Nous devions découvrir si cette jeune fille était une partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non, ainsi que ses intentions. Se justifia Dowkins. Elle est celle qui était dans le cimetière avec Harry Potter.

Et pourquoi avez-vous demandé à un civil pour procéder au sort de Legimencie sur cette jeune femme ?! Réclama-t-il des explications.

Je n'ai pas à justifier mes agissements ainsi que mes ordres auprès de vous ! Mon supérieur n'est nul autre que l'Aurore Maugrey ! Répliqua-t-il, fou de rage.

Mais il est à Saint-Mangouste, et lors de son absence je suis l'Aurore en chef, et vous me devez des comptes sur vos agissements ! Ainsi que vous, monsieur Dumbledor ! Rajouta-t-il en le regardant d'un œil mauvais. Vous êtes peut être le directeur de Poudlard mais ici, vous ne faites pas office d'autorité !

Je suis navré mon ami, mais par ces temps durs, nous n'avons pas jugé bon de vous prévenir de nos choix en vue des soupçons que nous portions envers cette jeune fille. S'expliqua-t-il d'une voix apaisée. Nous devions procéder rapidement pour que celle-ci n'ait pas le temps d'ériger des barrières mentales, et ainsi me laisser libre de mes actions à l'intérieur de son esprit. De plus, elle peut très bien avoir des informations sur le fugitif Barty Croupton, car il se trouvait souvent à l'infirmerie de Poudlard sous sa forme empruntée à l'aurore Maugrey alors qu'elle y était en convalescence. Je me suis fait avoir une fois par un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne laisserais plus rien passer ! S'exclama-t-il pour la première fois, montrant à tous qu'il était vexé d'avoir été berné par Barty.

Chacun a des droits Dumbledor ! Lui rappela-t-il avec une voix dure. On ne peut pas procéder ainsi et choisir à quelle loi on obéit ou non ! Nous avons une procédure à suivre, et si les soupçons envers cette jeune fille sont justifiés pour le Ministère alors nous procéderons à un interrogatoire dans les règles ! Toutes informations récoltées ici est irrecevable pour la suite d'un point de vue judiciaire.

Mais nous sommes en guerre ! Intervint Dowkins, comme si cela justifiait tout.

Oui ! Et nous sommes des représentants de l'ordre et de la Justice ! Nous faisons office d'exemple et nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser aller à des pratiques illégales parce que notre instinct nous souffle que quelqu'un est coupable ou non ! Cria Kingsley pour raisonner les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Je ferais en sorte que vous soyez destitué de votre place et rétrogradé à la place de simple agent de terrain, agent Dowkins. Quant à vous, Monsieur Dumbledor, vous êtes emmené dans le service des usages abusifs de la magie auquel vous devrez rendre des comptes. Décréta-t-il alors qu'il faisait des gestes vers les deux gardes pour qu'ils les emmènent.

C'est un scandale ! S'horrifia Dowkins alors qu'il était escorté hors de la pièce avec Dumbledor, qui restait silencieux et qu'il me fixait du regard.

Jeune fille ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? M'interrogea Kingsley, une fois que j'étais seule avec lui et la secrétaire.

J'ai très mal à la tête... Avouais-je du bout des lèvres.

Je comprends. Voici une potion pour vous. Me tendit-il une fiole. Cela apaisera la douleur.

Merci beaucoup. Le remerciais-je avant de la boire. »

Alors que le liquide coulait dans ma gorge, je sentis rapidement un vent de douceur venir apaiser mes maux de tête. Je soupirais de soulagement avant de rouvrir mes yeux, que j'avais fermé sans m'en rendre compte alors que je buvais la potion.

« Voulez vous porter plainte envers les deux personnes qui vous ont fait souffrir ? Me demanda-t-il avec un ton sérieux.

porter plainte ? Répétais-je, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

Oui, ce qu'ils vous ont fait est illégal, donc vous avez le droit de vous en plaindre auprès du Ministère et demander réparation. M'expliqua-t-il avec patience et indulgence face à mon incompréhension du monde qui m'entourait.

D'accord... Je voudrais le faire... Et je ne veux plus que ce Dowkins ne m'approche ! Décrétais-je, car je savais qu'il avait encore des soupçons à mon encontre et donc m'en tenir à distance.

Je vous ferais remplir les papiers dont vous aurez besoin pour ça. En attendant, vous a-t-on aidé pour vos souvenirs perdus ? Essaya-t-il de savoir.

Non... Ils m'ont posé quelques questions avant de me lancer un sort pour lire dans mes pensées. Lui expliquais-je, ayant peur que l'interrogatoire reprenne et qu'on me pose encore plus de question.

Avez vous donné votre accord pour qu'il entre dans votre esprit ?

Non ! M'écriais-je folle de rage. Mais Dowkins m'a dit que je n'avais pas le choix, et alors j'ai ressenti une énorme douleur dans ma tête alors que quelqu'un fouillait dans mes souvenirs. Expliquais-je une fois avoir retrouvé mon calme.

Je ferais demander à ce que vos souvenirs soient scellés et retirés de l'esprit de Monsieur Dumbledor. Il a violé votre vie privée, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un agent du gouvernement. Donc n'ayez crainte, tout cela vous sera rapidement rendu. M'indiqua-t-il dans une attitude rassurante alors qu'il venait s'asseoir en face de moi. Par contre nous devons poursuivre les recherches pour lesquels on vous a fait venir ici.

Quoi?! Je veux partir ! Paniquais-je alors que l'idée que quelqu'un entre de nouveau dans ma tête m'effleurait l'esprit. Je ne veux plus qu'on me fasse subir ce que je viens de vivre !

Mademoiselle calmez vous. Clama-t-il tout en me poussant à nouveau à m'asseoir, de son bras sur le mien. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous lance de nouveau le sort de Legimencie, alors nous trouverons une autre solution. Mais je tiens à vous rassurer que si vous me laissiez faire, je serais plus délicat et ferait cela en douceur pour que vous ne ressentiez rien du procéder.

Non ! Décrétais-je, sans appel.

Elle est traumatisée Kingsley. Intervint la secrétaire. Son esprit est blessé et ne nous laissera pas entrer sans qu'elle n'en souffre, de toute manière. Son esprit sera sur la défensive face à toute nouvelle intrusion.

D'accord... Alors j'aurais autre chose à vous proposez, Mademoiselle... ? Me demanda-t-il.

Gemma. Je ne connais pas mon nom de famille. Lui répondis-je simplement.

Gemma alors. Me sourit-t-il en douceur. Je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aurore, chef en second du Département de la Justice magique. Se présenta-t-il enfin.

Et que vouliez vous me proposer ? Lui demandais-je de poursuivre sans le saluer.

Vu qu'on ne peut plus vous lancer de sort de télépathie, je vous propose de vous emmener dans mon bureau pour qu'on puisse procéder au rituel de détection généalogique sanguin. Dit-il alors que la secrétaire sortait de la pièce en première. Mais avant cela nous ferons un détour par le service des usages abusifs de la magie pour faire un rapport sur l'aurore Dowkins et du directeur Albus Dumbledor. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre, Mademoiselle. M'enjoint-il de faire.

Je vous suis, Monsieur. »

Je suivais donc la secrétaire qui se trouvait en tête de fil, marchant aux côtés de l'aurore qui m'avait secouru face au directeur de l'école. Il avait l'air d'être droit et loyal envers la loi qu'il défendait, tout en restant juste. Je me fiais donc à lui pour la suite des choses tout en me posant des questions sur ce rituel dont il avait parlé.

Était-ce encore quelque chose de magique qui me ferait souffrir ? Au vu des dires et du comportement de mes interlocuteurs, je ne pensais pas qu'ils me feraient vivre de nouveau un épisode comme celui que je venais de traverser. Selon l'appellation du rituel, cela avait un rapport avec le sang. Le mien ?

Nous arrivions dans le service des abus magiques et Kingsley voulut me faire remplir un rapport descriptif des événements qui avaient eu lieu. Mais la stupeur me prit quand je compris qu'il me demandait d'écrire quelque chose sur le papier qu'il me tendait. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir lui expliquer ?

« Un problème Mademoiselle ? S'étonna l'aurore, ne me voyant pas prendre la feuille qu'il me tendait.

A vrai dire... Oui. Lui répondis-je gênée.

Quel est-il ? M'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

Je ne sais pas lire ni écrire. Dis-je discrètement pour n'être entendu que de lui et de la secrétaire alors que beaucoup de personnes marchaient tout autour de nous.

Oh... S'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Euh... Voulez vous que nous allions dans mon bureau avec les papiers pour que vous puissiez me dicter ce que vous voulez que j'écrive sur le rapport ? Me proposa-t-il doucement. Ainsi cela sera rapidement terminé et nous pourrons passer à la suite.

Oui, je vous en remercie. Chuchotais-je, soulager alors que nous partions en direction de son bureau. »

Durant le trajet, je sentais que l'homme me jetait quelques regards en coin, surpris par ce qu'il avait appris sur moi, il y a peu. Encore plus de points à éclaircir sur mon histoire de noble disparue, et à justifier auprès de la justice... Comment allais-je pouvoir m'en sortir ?

Une fois dans le bureau, Nous nous sommes tous assis autour du bureau. Kingsley d'un côté, sur un siège qui devait être le sien. La secrétaire s'assit sur une petite table dans un coin de la pièce, avec son papier volant et sa plume qui écrivait sur celle-ci. Je vins donc m'asseoir en face de Kingsley et de son bureau, sur les petites chaises prévues à cet effet. Je relatais tous les événements que j'avais vécus avec l'aurore Dowkins et le directeur de Poudlard. Kingsley nota avec attention tout ce que je lui rapportais, sans me poser une seule question et sans m'interrompre pour remettre en doute ce que je disais sur son collègue. La secrétaire apporta son témoignage au rapport avant que Kingsley ne se lève pour venir se poster à mes côtés.

« Vous allez devoir signer le rapport, pour prouver que vous êtes d'accord avec tout ce qu'il indique. Voulez vous le faire vérifier par quelqu'un de confiance avant de le signer ? Vérifia-t-il auprès de moi.

Non je n'ai personne. Lui répondis-je froidement, vexée de devoir le dire tout en détournant la tête.

Bien... Alors je peux demander à un passant de lire le rapport à haute voix pour vous ? Me proposa-t-il, ne faisant pas attention à mon ton.

Non ! Je vais le signer ! Je vous fais assez confiance pour éviter qu'un inconnu ne lise le témoignage et prenne connaissance de ce que j'ai vécu il y a peu. Je veux en finir avec tout ça ! M'énervais-je, impatiente de partir d'ici.

Bien, je vais tenir le stylo avec vous et nous allons écrire votre prénom comme signature. Cela vous va-t-il ? M'indiqua-t-il d'une voix professionnelle où ne transparaissait aucune moquerie ou pitié.

Je vous en prie, faites. Lui accordais-je tout en lui tendant ma main pour qu'il s'exécute. »

Il me prit donc ma main dans la sienne, me mettant un stylo entre les doigts pour écrire ce que je soupçonnais être mon prénom d'emprunt sur la feuille. Une fois fini, il donna le rapport à la secrétaire qui le réduit et le plia en un pliage élaboré et particulier qui prit son envole pour sortir de la pièce par la porte dans une trajectoire bien définie. J'avais déjà ça dans le hall du Ministère.

« Voilà. Le rapport est envoyé au service des abus magiques et vous pourrez rapidement récupérer les souvenirs de Dumbledor vous concernant dans une petite fiole. M'expliqua-t-il. Maintenant nous allons pouvoir procéder au rituel pour déterminer à quelle famille vous appartenez.

Ne pouvons nous pas repousser à un autre jour ? Il se trouve que je suis très fatiguée avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Soufflais-je tout en me passant une main sur le front alors que la douleur n'était pas totalement partie.

Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas, car vous n'avez nul-part où aller. Et avec ce qu'il vient d'arriver avec le directeur, vous ne pourrez pas retourner dans l'école d'où vous venez. M'expliqua-t-il d'un ton doux. Nous devons retrouver votre famille pour qu'elle puisse vous prendre en charge, d'autant plus que vous ne semblez pas connaître la magie, ni ce qui vous entoure.

Et votre rituel est sûr ? Lui demandais-je, dubitative et stressée qu'on découvre que je ne venais pas de ce monde.

Le rituel marchera que si vous appartenez de près ou de loin à une famille de Sang-pur. Me dit-il hésitant. Car seules les familles sorcières sont référencées au Ministère. Si vous êtes une née moldu, il nous sera impossible de découvrir de quelle famille vous provenez par se procéder car nous ne pouvons pas faire des prélèvements sanguins sur toutes les familles moldus.

Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si je n'ai pas de lien avec une famille magique ? Qu'allez-vous me proposée ? M'indignais-je face à cette solution à l'issue incertaine qui m'était proposé.

Nous verrons à ce moment là. Mais j'ai de grands espoirs pour que vous apparteniez à une famille magique car vous avez le caractère bien tremper des Sang-purs ainsi que l'attitude. Rit-t-il en coin. »

Il fit venir une coupelle sur son bureau et demanda à sa secrétaire de le seconder dans sa préparation. Il lui demanda plusieurs ingrédients à mettre dans ce récipient alors qu'il remuait dans un sen puis dans un autre. Il sortit sa baguette et récita une incantation sans que je ne parvienne à en comprendre un mot alors que la couleur du liquide passait du rose au violet. Tout cela dura une bonne demi-heure quand enfin, Kingsley termina pour se tourner vers moi.

« Vous devez faire couler un peu de votre sang dans la coupelle pour terminer le rituel. M'expliqua-t-il en me tendant une petite lame. Voici un coupe papier pour vous piquer le doigt et ainsi faire couler quelques goûtes de votre sang dans le récipient.

Mon sang ? Lui demandais-je. Et que se passera-t-il avec mon sang ?

Votre sang sera analysé par la magie pour déterminer à quelle grande famille vous êtes affiliée. Me répondit-il. »

Avec hésitation, je pris le coupe papier et je me coupais le bout de l'index. Je vis mon sang couler le long de ma peau, alors que je plaçais ma main au dessus de la coupelle. Quelques goûtes tombèrent dans le liquide, pour en prendre une couleur rouge intense comme celui du sang. La mixture avait l'air épaisse, comme si tout avait coagulé.

Kingsley prit un parchemin vierge qu'il plongea entièrement dans le liquide. Quand il le sortit de la coupelle, la mixture s'accrochait au parchemin, le recouvrant totalement. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, que le liquide dégoulina de la feuille pour retomber dans le récipient. Plus le liquide coulait, plus on parvenait à déchiffrer une écriture de la couleur de la mixture qui s'était figé sur le papier.

Comment avait-il pu trouver une correspondance alors que je ne venais même pas de ce monde ? Je me tournais vers l'aurore pour savoir ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur le parchemin mais je vis son visage figé d'horreur. La secrétaire était dans le même état de choc.

« Que pouvez vous lire ? Demandais-je, stresser par l'attente, et par la réaction des deux personnes qui m'accompagnaient.

Nous avons pu découvrir à quelle famille vous appartenez... Lâcha enfin Kingsley du bout des lèvres.

Et ? Quel est le résultat ? Insistais-je devant le silence qui se prolongeait.

Vous êtes Gemma... Croupton, de l'ancestrale famille Croupton. Fille de Barty Croupton Senior et d'Eleanor Croupton, sœur de Barty Croupton Junior, connu comme étant un fugitif à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jeune fille portée disparut lors de ses 6 ans pour cause de kidnapping. Récita-t-il de but en blanc. »

Quoi ?!

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Alors ? ALORS ?! Qu'en avez vous pensé de mon petit interrogatoire ? Et ce résultat ? Comment l'expliquez vous ? Rendez-vous le weekend prochain pour la suite ^^ ! Si jamais, à cause du confinement, vous voulez que je publie un peu plus souvent, demandez moi et en fonction du nombre d'avis sur la question, j'agirais en conséquence.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture ^^.**


	6. chapitre 5 une mere?

**Note de l'auteur : SORRRYY ! Me voici avec beaucoup de retard, je sais ! Pardonnez-moi... Et pour vous aider, voici un chapitre plus long que les autres ^^. Dans celui-ci vous pourrez remarquer que je parle de Madame Croupton la mère de Barty. Je reprends la véritable histoire les concernant pour m'inspirer et en écrire la suite. Il est donc vrai qu'elle a pris la place de son fils pour que celui-ci en sorte et qu'ensuite son père l'a soumis au sortilège de l'imperium pour pouvoir le contrôler.**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'attends votre avis sur celui-ci ^^.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 :

.

Je me figeais face à la soudaineté de la situation. Comment pouvais-je être la sœur de Barty Croupton ? Je venais de leur dire que je ne le connaissais pas... Comment allais-je m'en sortir, alors que je voyais les regards des autres, devenir de nouveaux soupçonneux ? Je vis Kingsley faire quelques pas en direction de la secrétaire pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille avant que celle-ci ne sorte de la pièce. L'aurore se tourna vers moi dans une attitude déterminée.

« Donc... Vous êtes Mademoiselle Gemma Croupton, disparut il ya plusieurs années ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait rien sous-entendre.

Je ne sais pas... Je ne me souviens de rien. Lui répondis-je, gardant ma version des choses tout en reculant de quelques pas.

… Resta-t-il silencieux. Je ne comprends pas une chose. Comment se fait-il que Barty Croupton soit resté autant de temps vers vous sans qu'il ne tente de vous parler ? M'interrogea-t-il d'une voix dure.

Je ne sais pas ! Je ne le connais pas et je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Vous semblez penser qu'il savait qui j'étais alors que moi-même je l'ignorais, mais vous êtes vous dit qu'il jouait tout simplement son rôle d'aurore auprès du directeur comme celui-ci lui avait demandé ? C'est lui qui lui a demandé de me surveiller à l'infirmerie ! Perdis-je patience alors que la panique me fit venir des larmes aux yeux. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive et toutes ses questions qui me sont posées.

Je ne demande qu'à vous croire Mademoiselle. Me dit-il, distant.

Je ne savais pas qui j'étais avant de l'apprendre en même temps que vous. Je sais que c'est le même nom que le fugitif qui s'est échappé de Poudlard ce matin, et qui avait pris l'apparence de l'aurore Maugrey. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je le connaissais. Racontais-je dans le but de le convaincre. Même si on vient de découvrir que celui-ci est en faite mon frère. Il l'ignorait peut être tout autant que moi. Vous n'en savez rien !

Mais l'agent Dowkins m'a fait part que votre frère est venu à plusieurs reprises dans l'infirmerie, vous rendre visite sous son apparence d'emprunt, ce que je trouve étrange. Ajouta-t-il, toujours indécis.

Oui, cet homme d'apparence horrible est venu plusieurs fois s'asseoir dans le coin de la pièce pour me surveiller d'après ses dires. Lui rapportais-je. Mais comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, le directeur Dumbledor portait déjà des soupçons sur ma personne quand il a su que je venais du cimetière et a donc demandé à ce qu'on me surveille. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je parle avec les gardes qui me sont assignés ! M'énervais-je encore. Je ne connais ni Barty Croupton Junior, ni Barty Croupton et son épouse Eleanor Croupton !

Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer jeune fille mais... votre père est mort il y a quelque mois déjà... M'avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres. »

Comment devais-je réagir ? Il m'annonce la mort de l'homme qui devait être mon paternel mais je ne le connaissais pas, ni moi ni le rôle de Gemma Croupton qui se trouvait être amnésique. Je me figeais donc sous la surprise. Kingsley me regardait en détail, analysant tout mon comportement. De plus la soudaineté de son annonce me prit de court. Comment pouvait-il passer d'un interrogatoire en règle pour en venir à annoncer la mort d'un proche ?

« Pardon ? Demandais-je de répéter, jouant le rôle de celle qui n'avait pas compris.

Oui, votre père est mort et a été assassiné durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à Poudlard. Continua-t-il.

Assassiné ?! M'écriais-je, surprise qu'on puisse tuer une personne dans une école pour enfants.

Oui... Et les indices indiquent que cela peut être votre frère l'auteur de ce meurtre. Finit-il de me rapporter.

Mon frère ? Il aurait tué son propre père ? Mais pourquoi ? Enchaînais-je les questions, perdu d'apprendre que Barty avait assassiné son paternel.

En effet, et il aurait participé à la torture et aux meurtres de plusieurs autres personnes durant la première guerre. Enchaîna-t-il sans pitié, pour m'ouvrir les yeux sur la personne cruelle qu'il décrivait. Je vous le redemande donc une dernière fois, vous ne connaissez pas de Barty Croupton ?

Non, je vous le répète ! Je ne lui ai jamais parler, non plus, alors qu'il était sous la forme empruntée de l'aurore Maugrey ! Déclarais-je assurer.

Bien... Répondit-il alors que la secrétaire entra de nouveau dans le bureau pour lui glisser quelques mots dans l'oreille. Faites la entrée. L'entendis-je dire. Nous continuerons cette discussion une fois que l'affaire entre l'agent Dowkins, le directeur Dumbledor et vous sera classée. Je ferais un rapport sur les éléments qui m'ont été communiquer sur vous auprès du Ministère et nous verrons si nous avons besoin de vous convoquer pour avoir plus d'informations sur votre témoignage. M'annonça-t-il avant de tourner son regard sur les nouveaux arrivants. »

J'avais un répit avant de devoir de nouveau lui faire face et être soumise à un nouvel interrogatoire. J'aurais le temps de me préparer et même de fuir et ainsi trouver comment revenir dans mon propre monde. Car celui-ci, même si la magie avait un côté attrayant, je ne souhaitais pas m'éterniser alors que je savais que ma liberté était en sursis. Je regardais à mon tour ce qui se passait.

La secrétaire alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer deux hommes armés de leurs baguettes tenant entre eux deux, une femme dans une tenue grise beaucoup trop large pour elle. Elle avait une apparence maladive et un regard vide où l'on pouvait entrevoir une âme tourmentée. Ses cheveux étaient de couleurs brunes avec quelques reflets gris démontrant un âge avancé, dans la quarantaine, ainsi que des yeux noirs. Elle essayait d'avoir une attitude digne, le menton relevé démontrant que malgré son apparence, elle avait encore tout son orgueil et son honneur.

« Mademoiselle, je vous présente votre mère, Madame Eleanor Croupton. M'annonça Kingsley tout en faisant signe aux deux hommes pour qu'ils la lâchent et sortent de la pièce.

Ma mère ?! M'étonnais-je de la rencontrer si vite et surtout telle qu'elle était maintenant.

Ma fille ?! S'exclama-t-elle en même temps que moi en fixant d'un regard neuf alors que ses chaînes cliquetaient entre elles. Mais elle a disparu lors de ses six ans, et on l'a déclaré morte, Kingsley et vous le savez ! Ajouta-t-elle de manière familière, ce qui laissait sous-entendre qu'elle le connaissait.

En effet, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est toujours vivante. Lui répondit Kingsley patiemment. Je vous présente Gemma Croupton.

Ce n'est pas elle ! Cela ne se peut ! S'écria-t-elle, perdant toute attitude digne pour se secouer dans tous les sens face au choc qu'elle venait de subir.

Je vous l'assure. Calmez vous Madame ! Lui demanda Kingsley tout en faisant le tour de son bureau pour prendre Madame Croupton par les épaules et la faire asseoir sur une chaise, à côté de moi. Je vous en prie calmez-vous, vous n'êtes pas en état pour vous énerver comme vous le faites. S'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Ce n'est pas ma fille ! S'indigna-t-elle encore, criant sa douleur face à sa propre réalité. Elle est morte !

Je suis désolée Eleanor, mais nous avons procédé au rituel généalogique sanguin pour retrouver la famille de cette jeune fille, et c'est comme ça que nous avons pu savoir qu'elle était votre fille disparue. Lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce dans l'espoir de la calmer alors qu'il la tenait toujours par les épaules.

Par le sang ? Son sang appartient à celui de ma fille ? Se calma-t-elle enfin avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans ma direction, ce qui m'intrigua grandement.

Oui, elle est bien votre fille, par contre elle ne garde aucun souvenir de son passé. Lui avoua-t-il.

Hum... Rétorqua-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle me fixait. Je ne reconnais pas ma fille dans vos yeux.

Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer Madame Croupton. La saluais-je, gênée par sa réaction, mais celle-ci m'ignora complètement.

Je le conçois Eleanor, et je vous dirais que c'est normal étant donné que vous n'avez pas vu votre fille depuis l'âge de ses six ans. Mais vous avez la chance de pouvoir la connaître maintenant, saisissez-vous de cette nouvelle opportunité !

Opportunité ?! Mais je vais être condamné à la prison dans moins de deux heures par le Ministère ! Comment voulez-vous que je me réjouisse de la chance d'avoir retrouvé ma fille en sachant cela ? S'indigna la femme, folle de rage et désespérer.

En prison ? Pour quelle raison ? Lui demandais-je perdue.

Car j'ai fait libérer ton frère de prison avec l'aide de ton père. M'annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Vous étiez en prison aussi ? Supposais-je d'après la tenue qu'elle portait actuellement.

Où était-elle ? Demanda-t-elle à Kingsley pour avoir plus d'informations sur moi, sans toutefois répondre à ma question.

Nous l'avons retrouvé dans un cimetière, gravement blessée aux jambes. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Harry Potter qui se trouvait lui aussi dans le cimetière lors du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, l'a ramené à Poudlard où on a pu la soigner convenablement. Lui expliqua Kingsley. Lors de sa convalescence, elle a rencontré votre fils, Barty Croupton, alors qu'il avait pris l'apparence d'un aurore pour être engagé en tant que professeur dans cette école.

Vous avez rencontré Barty ? L'interrompit Madame Croupton, alors que son attention était de nouveau portée sur moi.

Oui mais je ne savais pas qui il était en réalité. Lui répondis-je hésitante. Il avait pris l'apparence de l'aurore Maugrey, et restait assit au fond de l'infirmerie, me surveillant de loin sans jamais m'adresser la parole.

Je soupçonne votre fils d'avoir reconnu votre fille et qu'il voulait se trouver auprès d'elle dans l'espoir, peut être, de l'emmener avec lui une fois sa mission terminée à Poudlard. Supposa Kingsley.

Mais où est Barty ? Osa-t-elle demandé, ayant peur de la réponse.

Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que votre fils est recherché par la Justice sorcière pour s'être échappé de prison, pour séquestration et torture sur la personne de l'aurore Maugrey qui se trouve actuellement à Ste Mangouste, pour le meurtre présumé de son propre père Barty Croupton, votre mari ainsi que la possible résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'après le témoignage de Harry Potter. Lista Kinsgley alors que le visage de la femme se décomposait au fur et à mesure. Quand nous avons découvert que c'était vous qui vous trouviez dans sa cellule, nous avons tout de suite deviné qui était réellement l'aurore Maugrey présent à Poudlard. Nous avons tenté de l'arrêter mais il a réussi à nous prendre de vitesse et s'échapper en dehors des barrières de Poudlard pour rejoindre ses complices.

Que risque-t-il cette fois ? Hésita-t-elle à demander, tout en baissant son regard vers le sol, appréhendant la réponse mais n'étant pas dupe.

Après son évasion... Je pense qu'il y a des risques pour qu'il reçoit le baiser d'un Détraqueur, si toutefois il devait être arrêté. Annonça-t-il comme une sentence.

Non ! S'écria-t-elle, folle de douleur, une main sur le coeur.

J'ai le regret de vous dire que les crimes de votre fils sont beaucoup trop lourds pour espérer la clémence du Mangenmagot. De plus, s'il devait être attrapé, vous ne pourriez pas aller le voir à cause du crime que vous avez vous-même commis avec votre mari par le passé. Finit-t-il de dire, avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix, mais désolé de la voir si malheureuse.

Barty est fragile et influençable ! Le défendit-elle, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'une mère aimant éperdument son fils. Il a toujours eu une santé mentale fragile !

Je n'en doute pas Madame. En convint Kingsley avant de se tourner vers moi. Mais vous avez retrouvé une fille malgré tout.

Retrouvé ?! Alors que je pars devant le Mangenmagot pour me faire juger de l'évasion organisée de mon fils ? Je vais retourner tout droit à Azkaban avant d'avoir pu la connaître et d'avoir pu lui parler convenablement ! S'énerva-t-elle à juste titre.

Je ne le permettrais pas. Décréta Kingsley, d'une voix sans appel. Je vous ai toujours respecté Madame Croupton et je sais que votre geste a été motivé par l'amour d'une mère pour son fils. Je vais dire deux mots aux Mangenmagot avant votre confrontation, je vous laisse avec votre fille le temps que je revienne vous chercher.

Bien. Répondit-elle, ayant retrouvé une attitude froide et calme, comme lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bureau.

En attendant, Mademoiselle Croupton, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester ici le temps que je trouve de quoi éclaircir votre situation plus que suspecte. Me dit Kingsley avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Kingsley sortit de son bureau, et la secrétaire retourna dans le coin de la pièce pour rédiger de nouveaux dossiers. Je ne dis rien, fixant ma « mère » des yeux alors qu'elle faisait de même. Nous ne disions rien, jaugeant la personne qui se trouvait en face de nous et ainsi en apprendre un peu sur elle avant d'entamer une conversation. Je vis qu'elle était une femme forte, et d'après ce que j'avais entendu dans leur échange, une femme aimante. Elle semblait capable de tout pour ses enfants. Mais elle avait eu une réaction inattendue de la part d'une mère comme elle quand on lui avait annoncé que sa fille était bien vivante. Elle n'avait ressenti aucune joie de l'apprendre, et cela n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle avait plutôt l'air intriguée.

Elle sondait mon regard à la recherche de quelque chose avant de se pencher discrètement vers moi pour ne pas être entendu de la secrétaire encore présente dans la pièce. Celle-ci semblait prise dans un dossier particulièrement difficile d'après ses marmonnements désapprobateurs et le son de sa plume grattant vivement sur le papier.

« Que t'a dit Barty ? Me glissa-t-elle doucement.

Barty ? Vous voulez dire mon frère ? Lui demandais-je, faisant celle qui n'avait pas compris.

Oui, ton frère. Acquiesça-t-elle froidement.

Rien. Chuchotais-je. Je ne le connais pas et ne lui ai jamais parler comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt.

Épargne moi tes salades ! Je ne suis pas du Ministère. Cracha-t-elle avec dédain. Je sais très bien que tu as parlé avec Barty, étant donné qu'il est venu à l'infirmerie durant ta convalescence, le tout est de savoir de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Dis-je tout en détournant le regard, peu convaincante. »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quelque chose d'autre, Kingsley entra de nouveau dans le bureau. Celui-ci expliqua à Madame Croupton qu'elle devait le suivre pour comparaître devant le Mangenmagot pour s'expliquer sur ses crimes auprès du Mangenmagot pour y être jugé.

J'avais beau avoir peur de cette femme, et de ce qu'elle pouvait deviner sur moi, j'avais quand même pitié pour elle et des événements qui allaient suivre, la concernant. Kingsley me dit que je devais les suivre pour me placer sur les bancs prévu pour la famille des accusés, car il ne savait toujours pas à qui il devait me confier étant donné que ma seule famille était Madame Croupton et que celle-ci allait être jugée et risquait de retourner en prison. Je vis le regard défaitiste de la femme, se doutant très bien du dénouement qu'elle allait connaître dans peu de temps. Elle retrouva son regard vide et tourmenté. Sa démarche était mécanique, comme un automate sans vie.

Cette femme était détruite par les événements tragiques qu'elle avait vécus dans sa vie. Elle avait traversé beaucoup d'événements difficiles tout en perdant des personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Comme son fils. J'avais pitié pour elle et je ne parvenais pas à la laisser seule face à ce qu'elle allait subir. De plus, ma vie serait liée à cette femme à l'avenir, car je ne pourrais pas faire machine arrière maintenant que le Ministère me connaissait comme étant Gemma Croupton. J'étais condamnée à jouer le rôle de la sœur d'un psychopathe et de la fille d'une criminelle.

En repensant à ce qui avait été dit, je ressentis un froid me remplir le cœur alors que je compris tous les crimes qu'avait faits Barty. Il était un dangereux criminel qui avait tué beaucoup de personnes. Était-ce normal de ressentir et de la trahison face aux informations que j'avais apprises ? De me sentir mal de m'être fait avoir par cet homme ? Je m'étais faite avoir, je pensais réellement que cet homme avait beaucoup trop souffert et était mal jugé, mais finalement il était un homme dangereux et sanguinaire.

Je suivais Kingsley dans les couloirs, ma « mère » se tenant à côté de lui alors qu'elle était entravée par ses menottes. Je les trouvais très proches pour de simples inconnus, ennemis aux yeux de la loi. Ils devaient se connaître avant cela, et avoir un lien amical, ou tout du moins de respect mutuel aux vues de leurs échanges. De plus, Kingsley tenait vraiment à l'aider lors de son procès. Toute cette histoire prenait une forme inattendue. Maintenant j'avais une famille, qui était remplie de criminel et on me soupçonnait d'avoir apporté de l'aide à mon frère lors de son évasion de Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas faux.

Nous arrivions devant une porte immense. Kingsley parlait avec ma mère alors que la secrétaire me conduisit vers une autre entrée qui était prévue pour les visiteurs de la famille. Je la suivais pour aller m'asseoir sur les bancs prévus pour nous. Elle m'expliqua que ma mère rentrerait après qu'elle ait été appelé, pour se défendre face aux accusations qui lui sont portées. La secrétaire repartit sans que je ne puisse lui poser une question.

Pourquoi devais-je être là ? Oui elle était ma mère d'après les tests que nous avions faits dans le bureau de Kingsley, mais étais-je réellement obligé à être présente à son procès ? Je ne suis pas allée à celui de ma vraie mère, car les visiteurs y étaient interdits. Alors pourquoi au sien ? Avais-je un rôle à jouer dans le procès de ma deuxième mère ? Alors que je ne savais pas les tenants et aboutissant de son accusation ? Il était vrai que je ne lui souhaitais pas de mal, et que je voulais qu'elle vive enfin tranquille aux vues du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis plusieurs années. Mais devais-je vraiment participer à tout cela ? J'aimerais plutôt m'enfuir d'ici et faire en sorte que personne ne me retrouve et ainsi cacher la vérité à tous.

D'autant plus que je ne comprenais pas comment le test pouvait dire que j'étais le fille de Madame Croupton alors que je ne venais même pas de ce monde. Il y a un élément qui m'échappait... Et bien sûr Barty n'était pas là pour m'éclairer ! Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je vis plusieurs personnes entrées dans la salle circulaire pour s'asseoir sur le pourtour de la pièce et ainsi faire face au centre. Dans celui-ci, on pouvait distinguer une cage de la taille d'un homme, avec des pointes de métal à l'intérieur, menaçant toute personne entrant à l'intérieur. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment quand je vis la secrétaire revenir pour prendre place à côté de moi.

« Kinsgley m'a conseillé de rester à vos côtés le temps du procès, car vous ne savez pas comment nous procédons et ce qui va suivre peu vous surprendre ou même vous choquer. M'expliqua-t-elle tout en mettant sa main sur la mienne, poser sur mes genoux. Votre mère apparaîtra bientôt et le procès commencera enfin.

Vais-je devoir intervenir et parler devant tout le monde ? Lui demandais-je, stressée par cette éventualité.

Normalement non, car vous n'avez pas connu votre mère, et donc ne savez rien de ce dont on l'accuse. Me répondit-elle avant de me faire signe de ne plus dire un mot alors que ma mère était appelée par un homme au centre placé devant un pupitre et tenant un marteau dans sa main. »

Je vis Kingsley entré la salle mais sans ma mère, et le temps que je m'interrogeai sur ce fait, je la vis apparaître dans la cage. J'eus un geste de rébellion face à cette image de pure barbarie et de cruauté mais la secrétaire me retint à temps pour que je ne me fasse pas remarquer.

J'avais beau ne pas avoir de lien avec Éleanor Croupton mais j'étais révoltée par le traitement dont elle était victime. Une colère monta en moi, quand je vis cette pauvre femme, maigre et fragile malgré son attitude digne, dans cette cage sombre et salle qui la menaçait de la blesser aux moindres de ses gestes. Je tournais un regard noir vers Kingsley, dans l'espoir qu'il agisse pour aider cette malheureuse, mais celui-ci me tournait le dos, faisant face aux hommes et aux femmes qui se trouvaient devant lui. D'après la secrétaire, ils étaient le Mangemagot et seraient ceux qui jugeraient Madame Croupton.

« Madame Eleanor Croupton vous êtes accusée d'avoir participé à l'évasion du grand criminel Barty Croupton Junior avec l'assistanat de votre mari. Récita l'homme au centre, qui devait être le chef de cette assemblée. Vous avez fait sortir un dangereux criminel de la prison d'Azaban et cela a conduit au présumé meurtre de votre défunt mari qui était un membre éminent de ce conseil. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?

Je plaide coupable, Monsieur le Ministre. Déclara Eleanor.

Qui vous représentera lors de ce procès ? Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

Moi Monsieur. Intervint Kingsley d'une voix forte. Il se trouve que j'ai un diplôme en droit magique et que personne d'autre n'a voulu se porter volontaire pour défendre Madame Croupton.

Ce n'est pas très réglementaire mais aux vues de votre passé irréprochable, je vous accorde ce droit. Lui accorda le Ministre. Que demandez-vous pour votre cliente ?

Je demande la clémence de l'assemblée face aux gestes de Madame Croutpon. Il est vrai qu'elle a fait évader un dangereux criminel de prison, mais cela n'était pas du tout motivé par les valeurs noires dictées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais plutôt de l'amour d'une mère envers son fils, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait être au fond de lui. Elle était aveuglée par son amour pour son fils, et ne voulait pas voir le monstre qu'il pouvait être réellement, elle a toujours eu l'espoir de le sauver.

Cela ne pardonne pas les crimes qui ont été perpétré par son fils à la suite de son évasion. Comment justifiez-vous ça, Madame ?

Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu s'échapper de notre maison. Mon mari avait dans l'espoir de maintenir notre fils sous le sort de l'imperium pour le contrôler et ainsi éviter tout débordement. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix déchirée.

L'imperium ? Répétais-je en direction de la secrétaire pour avoir quelques éclaircissements.

Le sort de l'imperium est un sort impardonnable qui, une fois lancé, prend le contrôle de la personne qui en est victime. On peut donc tout lui faire faire, et celle-ci agit comme un robot aux ordres donnés. Me chuchota-t-elle discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le Mangenmagot.

Je vois... Dis-je simplement. Pratique, pensais-je au fond de moi. »

Donc Barty avait subi un tel sort lancer de la main de son propre père ? N'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et sur ce que l'on fait... Sur une aussi longue durée... Je supposais que cela devait faire des dommages irréversibles pour la personne qui en était victime.

« Nous avons découvert, ce matin, que vous aviez pris la place de votre fils, dans sa cellule, pour qu'il puisse en sortir avec votre mari, lors de votre dernière visite à Azkaban, i ans déjà. Raconta le Ministre. Pourquoi avez-vous pris sa place ? Et non votre mari ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour qu'aucun membre du personnel d'Azkaban ne remarque que vous aviez pris sa place ?

Il ne voulait pas que je me charge de notre fils une fois qu'il serait sorti de prison, car il me jugeait trop faible face à lui pour accomplir la suite de notre plan. Ce qui est juste, je n'aurais jamais pu faire subir le sort de l'imperium à mon fils. Mon mari décida que si on voulait sortir notre fils de prison alors je devais prendre son apparence pour me faire passer pour lui en prison et mon fils ferait de même en prenant mon apparence pour en sortir. Une fois sur place, le personnel ne venait jamais dans les cellules. Il nous oubliait complètement, et je n'ai plus vu aucun être humain jusqu'à ce matin. Les repas apparaissaient dans nos cellules une fois la nuit tombée et disparaissaient d'eux-même au bout d'une heure. Donc une fois que le polynectar n'agissait plus, personne n'a pu se rendre compte que j'avais pris la place de mon fils en prison.

Avec du polynectar ? Intervint quelqu'un dans l'assistance. Pourquoi n'avons-nous aucune trace de commande au nom de la famille Croupton ? Sachant que c'était une potion énormément surveiller.

Oui du polynectar. Mon mari en avait préparé pour l'événement et ainsi ne laisser aucune trace, sachant très bien que les commandes de cette potion étaient surveillées par le Ministère. Avoua franchement Eleanor.

Bien... Avez-vous une idée d'où peut se trouver votre fils depuis sa fuite de Poudlard, ce matin même ? L'interrogea de nouveau le Ministre.

Non, mais je suppose qu'il a retrouvé les partisans de Vous-savez-qui pour accomplir ce qui lui semble juste à ses yeux. Supposa-t-elle avec une indifférence surprenante. »

Son attitude actuelle était en totale contradiction avec celle qu'elle avait eue dans le bureau de Kingsley. On dirait qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour son fils et ne s'inquiétait plus de sort.

« Pour une mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour le bien de son fils, je vous trouve bien froide actuellement. Fit remarquer une femme dans l'assistance, vêtu entièrement de rose.

En effet. Mon fils a assassiné mon mari, son propre père, alors que nous avions tout fait pour le faire sortir de prison et faire en sorte qu'il reprenne le droit chemin ! S'énerva-t-elle enfin avec une voix pleine de venin. Je ne le considère plus comme mon fils après ce qu'il a fait ! Il m'a enlevé mon époux !

Calmez-vous Madame. Enjoignit le Ministre en frappant de son marteau.

Nous comprenons votre rancoeur Madame. Compléta Kingsley, dans le but de la rassurer. Et nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances. Ajouta-t-il tout en jetant un œil appuyer sur le Ministre.

Évidemment. Acquiesça l'assemblée.

Mais cela n'excuse pas votre propre crime ! Intervint une nouvelle fois la femme en rose, qui commençait à m'énerver.

En effet, mais je demande la clémence du Mangenmagot et de ses membres envers Madame Croupton, pour amoindrir le poids de sa sentence. Quémanda-t-il la pitié auprès de l'assemblée.

Et on peut savoir pour quel motif ?! S'insurgea le bonbon rose.

Car l'accusée a été motivé par l'amour d'une mère envers son fils, un amour pur, qui l'a poussé à tout faire pour sauver son fils, allant même à l'encontre de ce qu'elle peut juger bien ou mal. Se justifia Kingsley. De plus elle a déjà fait une peine, pour un autre il est vrai, mais durant plusieurs années. Elle a subi la visite de Détraqueur, le froid et la faim de sa propre volonté, par pur sacrifice.

Et que préconisez-vous à la place ? Coupa une femme avant que le bonbon rose ne rajoute quelque chose.

Avec le temps qu'elle a déjà passé en prison pour le compte de son fils, je propose qu'elle soit assigné à résidence pendant plusieurs années sous la tutelle de sa famille, avec une visite journalière d'un aurore qui fera un rapport sur les conditions de détention de Madame Croupton. Proposa Kingsley d'une voix déterminée. »

Assigner à résidence ? Elle serait donc retenue chez elle, sans possibilités de sortir pendant une certaine période ? L'espoir montait en moi, quand je compris que le sort de ma « mère » semblait s'améliorer. Pouvais-je espérer qu'elle ne retournera pas dans cette prison qui semblait lui avoir fait tant de mal ? J'avais beau ne pas la connaître, je ne souhaitais à personne un séjour en prison... Surtout pour une femme...

Encore une fois, l'empathie me poussait à avoir pitié des personnes que je rencontrais. Mais comme je venais de le voir avec Barty Croupton, je pouvais me fourvoyer sur la personne, et ainsi penser à tort qu'elle ne méritait pas son sort. Était-ce pareil ici ? De plus, elle appartient à la même famille que Barty. Mère et fils sont-ils de grands manipulateurs ?

« Il y a un problème dans votre proposition Monsieur Kingsley. Se vanta le bonbon rose. Il se trouve que Madame Croupton n'a plus de famille vivante pour jouer le rôle de tuteur auprès d'elle, excepter son meurtrier de fils qui est recherché activement par le Ministère. »

Je remarquais que Madame Croupton serrait des dents en entendant ces mots. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire, on devinait qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on dise du mal de son fils, même si elle faisait croire le contraire. Je compris donc, que la froideur dont elle faisait preuve envers son fils n'était qu'un rôle qu'elle se donnait pour être crédible devant le Mangenmagot et ainsi attirer la clémence de l'assemblée.

« En effet Madame Ombrage. Répondit Kingsley au bonbon rose. Mais il se trouve que nous avons retrouvé la fille perdue de la famille Croupton. J'ai exécuté le rituel généalogique sanguin sur elle, il y a de ça une demi-heure, et nous avons découvert qu'elle était Gemma Croupton, enfant disparut lors de son sixième anniversaire. »

Un brouhaha monta dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde en allait de sa remarque, criant au scandale et posant énormément de question. La famille Croupton était aussi connue pour que même le gouvernement ait une telle réaction face à une telle annonce . Plus j'avançais dans ce monde, plus celui-ci me surprenait.

« Silence ! Entendis-je la voix du Ministre. Que tout le monde retrouve son calme ! Bien... Vous dites que vous avez retrouvé la fille de Madame Croupton ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin, une fois le calme retrouver.

Oui Monsieur le Ministre. Dit-il simplement.

Madame, le saviez-vous ? Qu'elle avait été retrouvé ? Interrogea-t-il Eleanor Croupton.

Oui car j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit emmenée dans mon bureau pour la rencontrer avant sa venue ici. Répondit Kingsley avant Madame Croupton.

De quel droit ?! S'exclama le bonbon rose.

J'ai jugé juste de faire rencontrer Madame Croupton et sa fille au cas où celle-ci serait condamnée à Azkaban sans possibilités de la voir un jour alors qu'elle venait d'être retrouvée ! Se défendit-il, une main sur le cœur.

Je connais vos valeurs et votre bonté d'âme Kingsley. Déclara une femme qui n'avait pas encore parler jusque là. Mais cela aurait pu être dangereux. Peut-on savoir où se trouve cette jeune fille actuellement ? Et savoir qui était advenue d'elle pendant tout ce temps ? Changea-t-elle judicieusement de sujet pour éviter qu'on accable de nouveau l'aurore.

Je suis ici. Me fis-je remarquer en me mettant debout. Je suis venue assister au procès de ma mère, et me joindre à l'aurore Kingsley pour demander la clémence de l'assemblée envers celle-ci, et ainsi me permettre de rattraper le temps perdu à ses côtés.

Avancez-vous jeune fille, pour vous expliquer. Ordonna le Ministère. »

Je vins prendre place aux côtés de Kingsley, devant la cage où se trouvait Madame Croupton. J'évitais son regard appuyé, ne voulant pas me sentir déstabiliser face à elle, alors que je devais absolument tenir mon rôle d'héritière de la famille Croupton. Je me constituais donc, une attitude froide et méprisante en tout point identique à celui d'Éleanor.

« Kingsley expliquez-vous ! S'inpatienta le Ministre.

Il se trouve, qu'il y a quelques jours, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry Potter a trouvé cette jeune fille dans le cimetière où il avait atterri avec le jeune défunt Cédric Diggory. Elle était blessée et ne se souvenait de rien de son passé. Harry Potter l'a ramené à Poudlard, comme cela est expliqué dans le rapport de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Sous la décision du directeur Dumbledor, elle fut soigner à l'infirmerie de l'école.

Elle ne se souvient de rien ? Entendis-je le bonbon rose, suspicieuse.

Oui et d'après les dires de Harry Potter, il se trouvait dans le cimetière alors que les Mangemorts procédaient à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Communiqua-t-il ses informations.

Il n'y a pas de retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! S'insurgea le Ministre. Ce jeune homme ment, ou son esprit lui joue des tours après le traumatisme qu'il a subi lors de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Avons-nous pris le témoignage de cette jeune fille ? D'après vos dires, elle se trouvait au même endroit que le jeune Harry, donc on pourrait avoir sa version. Proposa-t-il tout en me jetant un regard appuyer.

Il se trouve qu'on devait convoquer Mademoiselle Croupton pour un interrogatoire portant sur l'affaire de l'aurore Maugrey et de Barty Croupton Junior. Raconta Kingsley tout en me regardant en coin, montrant les soupçons qu'il avait encore à mon encontre.

Sur l'affaire Barty Croupton ? A Poudlard ? Intervint le bonbon rose.

Oui, le directeur Dumbledor nous a rapportés avoir vu Barty Croupton, sous la forme de l'aurore Maugrey, à l'infirmerie alors que sa sœur y était en convalescence et cela à plusieurs reprises. Nous portons donc des soupçons sur le rôle de Gemma Croupton dans l'évasion de Barty Croupton à Poudlard. Accusa Kingsley.

Tout cela n'a pas lieu d'être actuellement ! S'éleva la voix d'un homme avec une longue chevelure blonde. Nous sommes ici pour déterminer quelle sera la sentence pour Madame Croupton face aux accusations qui lui sont attribuées et non de sa fille. Il est vrai que cela est surprenant et heureux d'avoir retrouvé Mademoiselle Gemma Croupton après tout ce temps mais nous devons pas en oublier la raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous réunis ici.

En effet Monsieur Malefoy. Acquiesça le Ministre.

Nous pourrions convoquer cette jeune fille plus tard pour qu'elle réponde sur les accusations qui lui sont portées. Proposa le bonbon rose.

Il en sera fait ainsi. Accorda le Ministre. En tout cas nous sommes ravis de vous compter de nouveau parmi nous Mademoiselle Croupton, et nous espérons que vous retrouverez rapidement vos souvenirs.

Merci Monsieur le Ministre. Répondis-je simplement.

Il est heureux de voir qu'une famille de Sang-pur comme celle des Croupton ne soit pas perdue, faute d'hériter.

En effet Monsieur le Ministre, il n'est pas bon que les familles de Sang-pur disparaissent. Renchérit Monsieur Malefoy. »

J'étais perdue... J'allais subir un véritable interrogatoire et cette fois je ne pourrais pas espérer que quelqu'un intervienne pour les stopper. Ils lieront dans mon esprit ou feront autre chose encore sans que je puisse me défendre.

« Vous demandiez donc la clémence de la cour, tout comme l'aurore Kingsley dans cette affaire, est-ce exact ? Continua le Ministre en mettant de côté l'aparté qui avait été fait sur mon dossier.

Oui, et je souhaite me porter garante pour ma mère, si elle doit être assignée à résidence comme l'a demandé l'aurore Kingsley. Étant la seule famille qui lui reste, et ayant d'autant plus besoin d'elle, sachant que je ne garde aucun souvenir du monde sorcier. Justifiais-je ma proposition.

Après avoir pris connaissance des soupçons qui vous sont portés, je trouve cela risquer de vous remettre la tutelle de votre mère lors de son enfermement au sein de son manoir. Hésita le Ministre.

Il est vrai que nous avons des soupçons, mais cette jeune fille n'a pas de baguette et ne semble ne rien connaître de la magie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse depuis son manoir, avec sa mère pour seule compagnie. Rétorqua Kingsley. De plus, je me propose comme étant l'aurore qui devra venir les voir chaque jour pour faire un rapport sur les conditions dans lesquelles elles vivent.

Je propose que la mère ainsi que la fille soit assignée à résidence avec une surveillance accrue de la part des aurores, avec des barrières magiques autour du manoir pour éviter toutes personnes d'y entrer comme d'en sortir. Soumit Monsieur Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

Intéressant... Que les personnes qui sont pour un confinement à résidence sur la personne de Madame Courpton et de sa fille, lèvent la main. Énonça le Ministre, alors que lui même levait la main. »

Une majorité de personnes levèrent la main, dont Monsieur Malefoy ainsi que le bonbon rose, même si elle grimaçait en coin.

« Il est donc décidé par le Mangenmagot, que Madame Croupton soit enfermée chez elle pendant cinq années alors que sa fille sera enfermée avec elle pour une durée indéterminée, le temps qu'on éclaircissent cette affaire entre Barty Croupton et sa sœur et ainsi voir son dégrée d'implication dans la fuite de son frère. Ordonna le Ministre en frappant du marteau sur son pupitre. La séance est levée ! »

Toutes les personnes se levèrent pour sortir de la pièce, alors que je me retournais vers Kingsley alors qu'on faisait sortir Madame Croupton de la cage. Celle-ci me regardait d'un tout autre œil. Elle semblait intriguer par ma personne et joyeuse par le dénouement inattendu qu'avait pris son procès.

« Je vous emmène dans votre manoir, Madame Croupton, je reviendrais demain avec tous les papiers et les consignes que vous devrez suivre, vous et votre fille, lors de votre confinement. Expliqua-t-il alors qu'il la libérait de ses menottes. Nous allons prendre la cheminette de mon bureau pour vous rendre chez vous.

Elle est toujours reliée au manoir ? Lui demanda Eleanor.

Oui, votre mari ne l'a pas désactivé. Lui répondit-il doucement. »

Je trouvais étrange que Kingsley soit si proche de Madame Croupton alors qu'il savait les crimes qu'elle avait commis, en plus des soupçons qu'il portait sur ma personne. Nous prenions la route de son bureau, moi derrière eux alors que des gardes armés de leurs baguettes nous suivaient pour éviter toute fuite de notre part. Je les trouvais d'une complicité discrète, seul un œil aguerrit l'aurait remarqué. Mais j'avais déjà vu ça par le passé. Ce genre de relation conduisait, les personnes concernées, à leur perte.

Nous nous placions devant la cheminée, Kingsley y entrant d'abord avec Éleanor. Ils jetèrent une poignée de poudre avant de crier le « manoir Croupton ». Ils disparurent alors qu'un des gardes me prit par le bras pour reproduire ce que nos prédécesseurs avaient fait. Je ressens un tournoiement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et voir un salon décorer avec goût et en son centre, Kingsley et Madame Croupton qui nous attendait.

« Je vous laisse ici Eleanor. Dit Kingsley tout en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

Bien Monsieur, et je vous remercie encore de bien avoir voulu me défendre face au Mangenmagot. Le remercia-t-elle chaleureusement malgré la présence des autres personnes dans la pièce.

Je vous revois demain pour vous communiquer toutes les règles que vous devrez suivre dans votre nouvelle demeure. Au revoir Mesdames. Nous salua-t-il avant de reprendre la cheminée avec son collègue. »

Me voici dans un lieu inconnu avec une criminelle que je connaissais pas. Je pouvais dire en toute honnêteté que j'avais peur. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas et me fixait sans rien dire. Elle marcha tout autour de moi, m'inspectant en détail et poussant quelques soupirs par moments. Une fois face à moi, je vis qu'elle était déterminée.

« Maintenant je veux savoir... Qui êtes vous ?! Me demanda-t-elle sans une once de doute. Et pourquoi vous faites vous passer pour ma fille ?! »

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Alors ?! Ce dénouement ? Intrigués ? Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci de toutes vos reviews et de vos follows et j'espère en avoir encore à l'avenir pour avoir de vos conseils sur le style de mon récit et vos impressions ^^.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**


	7. Chapter 6 : Soupçons

**Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir à tous ! Me voici avec mon nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suive mais j'espère avoir plus d'avis sur mon histoire pour savoir ce qui vous plaît ou non sur celle-ci et connaître vos hypothèses sur la suite des événements ! Surtout sur ce chapitre-ci !**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

**.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : Soupçons

.

Il faisait noir et j'avais froid. J'étais encore couché à même le sol. J'entendais des cris ainsi que des pleures à travers ma porte. Peu de temps avant ça, j'étais encore dans le jardin avec ma mère pour récolter les plantes dont on avait besoin pour faire les médicaments que nous avait demandés une voisine pour son enfant malade. Quand nous le faisions, nous attendions que papa parte et ne nous voit pas car il se mettrait en colère contre maman et moi. Maman disait toujours que c'était notre secret.

Mais cette après-midi-là, il était rentré plus tôt, nous surprenant en pleine réalisation du médicament. Père m'a pris par les cheveux pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre avant de hurler sur maman. Elle pleurait depuis quelques minutes alors que les fracas avaient cessé, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Je vis la silhouette de mon père se dessiner dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je savais ce qui allait suivre. Ma panique montait en flèche dans mon corps, me faisant trembler de tout mon être. Il fit un pas vers moi et je me mis hurler de peur, appelant ma mère au secours.

« Ta mère n'est pas en état pour venir t'aider cette fois ! Me signifia la voix caverneuse de mon père alors qu'elle me prenait entre ses bras pour m'emmener dehors. Vous ne vous moquerez plus jamais des règles que j'établirais, à l'avenir ! »

Je sentais le froid de la nuit me mordre la peau alors que père faisait route vers le lac.

« Je ne veux pas ! Non ! Pitié tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Mon père me souleva de terre, devant l'eau clame. »

Je me secouais dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir vain de m'échapper. Le désespoir me donnait de la force et je parvins à mettre un cou dans le visage de mon père mais sa haine le protégeait de toute douleur. Sa rage était son moteur pour son avancer vers le lac.

« Papa pitié ! Je t'en supplie... non... Sanglotais-je alors qu'il décida de me lancer dans l'eau profonde et noire qui s'étendait devant moi.

Calme toi... Réveilles-toi ! Me dit une voix au loin. »

.

* * *

.

Je me levais en sursaut dans mon lit, ne sachant plus où je me trouvais. Je vis que j'étais dans ma chambre dans le manoir, et qu'Éleanor était assise auprès de moi dans mon lit. Elle était en tenue de nuit. Quand je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre je vis que la nuit était bien avancée déjà, et que j'avais dû faire un cauchemar qui avait sûrement alerté la maisonnée.

« Calme toi et respire doucement. Me conseilla-t-elle plusieurs fois, d'une voix apaisée. Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui... Je suis désolée de vous avoir tiré de votre sommeil. Lui répondis-je, contrite.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un elfe qui m'a dit que tu faisais un cauchemar, donc j'ai décidé de venir te voir pour voir si tout allait bien pour toi. Me rassura-t-elle, familière pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.

Je vous remercie, mais ça va mieux maintenant, vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements. Lui dis-je tout en évitant son regard.

Tu as envie d'en parler ? Me demanda-t-elle sans bouger de mon lit, ignorant ce que je venais de lui dire.

Non ! M'écriais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Pas de problème, je ne te force à rien. Me chuchota-t-elle avant de se lever. Je vais donc retourner me coucher. Je t'ai apporté une potion calmante pour que tu puisses te reposer et avoir un sommeil un peu moins agité.

Je suis désolée. Merci de vous être déplacé pour moi Eleanor. Finis-je de dire avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte sans me répondre. »

Elle me laissa seule dans la chambre mais j'hésitais à boire la potion car depuis celle que Barty m'avait donnée, je n'osais plus en boire si je pouvais avoir le choix. Je m'assis donc sur le lit, pour aller à ma fenêtre et regarder le paysage nocturne qui se déployait devant mes yeux. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, tous centrer sur Éleanor. Depuis notre venue dans le manoir, nous avions une relation assez cordiale sans vraiment réel attache.

Je me rappelle encore notre venue dans le manoir et cette fameuse phrase qu'elle avait lancé une fois que nous nous étions retrouvées seules.

.

* * *

.

« Maintenant je veux savoir... Qui êtes vous ?! Me demanda-t-elle sans une once de doute. Et pourquoi vous faites vous passer pour ma fille ?!

Mais je suis Gemma Croupton ! Lui assurais-je d'une voix forte.

Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos mensonges comme vous l'avez fait avec ses imbéciles du Ministère ! Une mère sait reconnaître sa fille, et vous vous n'êtes pas la mienne ! Affirma-t-elle tout en me pointant du doigt. Je vous conseille donc de me répondre sans détour.

Je... Hésitais-je à répondre. »

J'en avais marre de me battre. Après cette journée, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, de pouvoir partir loin de tous ces ennuis et de retourner dans mon propre monde. Je ne voulais plus mentir et rester dans cette situation dangereuse. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Quand je fixais mon regard dans celui d'Éleanor, je vis le regard d'une femme droite et aimante envers ses enfants et prête à tout pour les défendre. Je ne savais pas si une personne comme elle, était dangereuse pour moi ou non dans ma situation actuelle. Mais elle me rappelait beaucoup ma propre mère, à bien des égards, donc je choisis de lui faire confiance, en partie.

« Je ne suis pas votre fille, c'est vrai... Lui confiais-je enfin d'une petite voix tout en baissant mon regard par honte.

Qui êtes-vous alors ? Me demanda-t-elle, cette fois-ci plus doucement, rassurée que je lui dise enfin la vérité.

Je me nomme Susanne Macbright. Lui dis-je simplement.

Macbright ? Je ne connais personne sous ce nom là chez les familles de sang-pur. Me répondit-elle tout en cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Qu'êtes-vous ?

Pardon ? Ne compris-je pas.

Êtes-vous une née moldue ? Une sang mêlée ? Recommença-t-elle sans rien laisser paraître sur ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais rien du monde magique, et je ne savais pas que j'étais moi-même une sorcière avant d'atterrir dans le cimetière. Lui avouais-je partiellement.

Quel âge avez-vous ? Entendis-je pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde.

J'ai 26 ans. Déclarais-je.

Pratiquement l'âge que ma fille aurait aujourd'hui, en tout point. Remarqua Eleanor, soulignant une drôle de coïncidence.

D'où venez vous alors ? Continua-t-elle ses questions tout en se rapprochant de moi.

… Gardais-je le silence.

Je vois que vous ne voulez pas tout me dire. Il est vrai que la confiance est un joyau qui ne se donne pas facilement. M'expliqua-t-elle en se détournant de moi pour aller dans le salon du manoir, tout en faisant signe que je la suive. Mais la réciproque est vraie aussi. Vous devrez gagner la mienne autant que je devrais gagner la vôtre, à l'avenir. Maintenant je souhaite savoir de quoi vous avez parlé avec mon fils lors de votre séjour à l'infirmerie. M'ordonna-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé, m'enjoignant de faire pareil dans celui qui se trouvait en face du sien.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Niais-je totalement.

Ne recommencez pas à me mentir ! Perdit-elle patience. Si vous ne souhaitez pas me répondre, ne dites tout simplement rien. Mais là nous parlons de mon fils. J'ai le droit de savoir de quoi vous avez parlé, et savoir comment il va.

Mais... Au Ministère, vous sembliez lui en vouloir pour le meurtre de votre mari, non ? Pourquoi vous souciez vous encore de lui ? Lui demandais-je, ne comprenant plus rien à son comportement contradictoire.

Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit ! Me dit-elle sur la défensive. Vous ne connaissez rien à notre famille, malgré le fait que vous vous fassiez passer pour l'une des nôtres.

-je la calmer avec une attitude humble.

Dites moi ce que Barty vous a dit.

Il m'a tout de suite pris pour Gemma, il m'appelait tout le temps par ce prénom malgré le fait que j'essayais de le détromper. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était sous la forme d'un autre et qu'il était heureux de m'avoir retrouvé. Lui racontais-je, espérant qu'elle ait des réponses à me donner sur l'étrange comportement de son fils. Il voyait sa sœur en moi, et s'adressait à moi sous le nom de Gemma. Par moments, je pense qu'il savait que je n'étais pas réellement Elle car il m'a demandé de me faire passer pour sa sœur auprès du directeur de l'école pour que je puisse le retrouver par la suite.

C'est donc lui qui a eu l'idée de ce plan ? Devina-t-elle.

Oui. J'étais partagée face à votre fils. Par moments, je le trouvais attachant et fragile et à d'autres, je le trouvais dangereux et me faisais très peur. Me confiais-je alors. Mais quand j'ai surpris une conversation entre Harry Potter et le directeur de Poudlard, je compris que Barty était en danger, et qu'il avait peut être été découvert. Je décidais donc de lui demander de fuir et d'abandonner son plan de kidnapping à l'encontre du jeune Potter. J'eus beaucoup de mal à le convaincre mais finalement il me donna son accord seulement si je buvais une potion pour lui avant son départ. Comprenez moi... Il a été le seul qui était véritablement soucieux pour moi, même si ces raisons étaient faussées par le fait qu'il me prenait pour sa sœur. Il était tellement attentionné et doux derrière son attitude d'homme dangereux, que je n'ai pas pu le laisser se faire attraper. Mais à ce moment-là je ne savais pas encore de quoi il était accusé !

Une potion ? Répéta Eleanor surprise, ne faisant pas attention à mes dernières remarques.

Oui. Elle était de couleur rouge et avait un goût infect, tout comme l'odeur. J'ai décidé de la boire, car plus j'attendais plus Barty prenait des risques en restant à l'école. Mais une fois l'avoir bu, j'ai ressenti une telle douleur que j'ai cru mourir.

Hum... Je crois savoir de quelle potion il s'agit mais je ferais quelques recherches avant cela. Supposa-t-elle sans m'en révélé plus. Et connaissant mon fils cela ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde.

Si vous vous doutez de quelque chose, je vous en supplie dites le moi. Quelle était cette potion ? La priais-je. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait à part la douleur qui en a résulté. Et je doute que votre fils m'ait donné une potion dans le simple but de me faire souffrir devant ses yeux. Quoi que... Maintenant que je sais de ce dont il est capable, selon le Ministère... Ajoutais-je doucement en espérant que la femme qui me faisait face, n'entende rien ma dernière phrase.

Mon fils vous a donné, ce que je soupçonne, être une potion qui change l'ADN de la personne qui la boit. Vous êtes donc devenu Gemma Croupton par votre sang. Ma certitude se justifie par le résultat du test généalogique sanguin. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication pour justifier le fait que vous soyez devenu ma fille aux yeux de la magie. M'expliqua-t-elle. Mais dites vous bien une chose ! C'est que vous ne serez jamais la remplaçante de ma fille à mes yeux, Susanne ! Vous n'êtes qu'une imposteur qui doit sa présence ici que par la seule volonté de mon fils.

Je n'en ai jamais eu la prétention, maintenant que vous connaissez ma véritable identité. J'ai eu une mère par le passé, et je ne souhaite pas non plus que vous remplaciez son image auprès de moi. Lui assurais-je, froide.

Parfait. Conclut-elle froidement cette accord glacial.

Je suis désolé d'avoir fait en sorte que votre fils s'échappe de Poudlard. Essayais-je de m'expliquer. Je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là, que votre fils avait tué votre mari.

Ce n'est rien. Je suis contente que vous l'ayez fait. Rétorqua-t-elle avant de ce lever pour faire face à un portrait d'une jeune fille. Voyez vous ce tableau ?

Oui. Lui répondis-je alors que je surpris la jeune fille bouger sur la toile. Mais elle bouge ?!

En effet, c'est dû à un sort lancer sur la toile lors de sa conception. En fonction de la force du sortilège, le tableau peut parler ou bouger ou même les deux. M'expliqua-t-elle doucement, avec un sourire empreint de mélancolie.

Voilà pourquoi mon fils vous a confondu avec ma fille. Me raconta-t-elle, alors que la petite fille faisait un signe de la main à sa mère. Naturellement, vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma fille. »

Il est vrai qu'on avait beaucoup de points communs. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, et les yeux bleus comme sa mère. Elle avait un visage rond dû à son jeune âge et un regard espiègle qui en disait long sur les bêtises qu'elle préparait en secret. Elle n'était pas très grande mais avait une peau très claire comme du nacre, ce qui ajoutait à son apparente fragilité. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences au vu de son regard et de son sourire en coin.

Je me tournais vers le miroir qui se trouvait sur le mur opposé pour faire la comparaison. Il est vrai que les cheveux et les yeux étaient similaires. Seulement j'avais les cheveux plus raides que la véritable Gemma. Ma peau était plus colorée, dû au travail de la terre, que j'effectuais avec ma propre mère lorsque nous étions à l'extérieur. Mon visage pouvait montrer une image douce et fragile de moi-même mais comme Gemma, mon regard ne trompais pas. Par contre, à l'inverse de la jeune fille, le mien montrait une certaine méfiance et mélancolie comme Éleanor dû à l'expérience de la vie.

Le reste de mon corps était caché par mes vêtements, et donc invisible aux regards extérieurs. On ne voyait donc pas mes cicatrices disgracieuses qui pouvait gâcher la beauté qu'on pouvait attendre d'une jeune noble.

« Assez parler du passé ! S'exclama Eleanor avant de se tourner vers moi. Au vu des événements, nous n'avons pas le choix que de continuer le plan de mon fils et ainsi vous faire passer pour ma fille disparue. Je vais donc devoir faire en sorte que vous ressembliez rapidement à une véritable sang-pur. Pour cela vous allez suivre des cours de bonne conduite et de maintien. L'étiquette devra être votre priorité car si tout va bien, vous serrez rapidement libéré et ainsi faire votre entrée dans le monde sorcier. Je devrais aussi vous apprendre la théorie magique en attendant qu'on puisse vous donner une baguette. Par la suite je vous engagerai un professeur particulier. Me récita-t-elle rapidement en faisant des allés et venus dans le salon.

Je dois vous dire aussi... Que je ne sais ni lire ni écrire. Lui avouais-je du bout des lèvres, avec beaucoup de honte.

D'accord... Réfléchit-elle sans rien laisser paraître. Je vous apprendrais cela en priorité, alors. Les cours commencerons dés demain. M'annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. En attendant, vous logerez dans l'aile prévue aux invités. Je ne peux pas vous donner la chambre de ma fille ni celle de mon fils.

Pas de problème Madame. Lui répondis-je avec compréhension.

Appelez moi Eleanor. Je devrais continuer à vous appeler Gemma en présence d'invité mais quand nous serons seules, je vous nommerais pas votre véritable prénom. Dit-elle tout en me fixant du regard alors qu'elle s'était stoppée dans ses aller et retour.

Bien Eleanor. Acquiesçais-je.

Les elfes vous montreront vos appartements. Je souhaite être seule pour le reste de la journée et ainsi profiter de ma nouvelle « semi-liberté » qui m'est accordée. Je vous verrai donc demain, Susanne. Me salua-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce. »

.

* * *

.

Et depuis les jours se ressemblaient. Nous faisions nos cours sur la magie durant la matinée et l'écriture ainsi que la lecture, l'après-midi. Eleanor s'isolait beaucoup dans le bureau de son mari après le déjeuner, durant une heure. Elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée lors de ce laps de temps. Pendant ce temps, je pouvais voir mes progrès grandir de jour en jour sur le domaine de la lecture et de l'écriture. Je mettais encore du temps pour déchiffrer un texte entier mais avec de la patience, je parvenais à en venir à bout. L'écriture était beaucoup plus dure, car Éleanor souhaitait que ma calligraphie soit irréprochable comme tout sang pur savait le faire.

Cette culture de la perfection était vraiment contraignante. Par le passé, j'avais beaucoup envié les nobles, imaginant une vie faite de bal et de divertissement mais maintenant je me rendais compte de mon erreur. Tout était question d'apparence, et d'image de soi. Nous devions donner le change quoiqu'il se passe.

Kingsley, lui, venait tous les jours pour demander des nouvelles, savoir si nous avions des demandes à lui soumettre. C'était un homme juste et sympathique dans le fond. Il faisait toujours attention à ce que notre confinement se passe aussi bien que possible et nous donnaient des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Mais sa plus grande attention n'était pas tourné vers ma personne.

Il venait souvent parler avec Éleanor pour l'informer que son fils n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir de l'attirance pour Madame Croupton. On voyait le souci qu'il avait pour elle, et il se doutait qu'elle était rassurée que son fils ne se soit toujours pas fait prendre. Donc de manière discrète il venait chaque jour lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle.

Un jour Kingsley était revenu avec une fiole contenant un liquide brumeux et blanc. Il m'expliquait que Dumbledor avait été obligé de retirer ses souvenirs de son entrevue avec moi et l'agent Dowkins, et ainsi il ne rappellerait plus de rien. Il avait été décidé que ces souvenirs qui avaient été pris de manière illégale, me serait rendu dans les plus bref délais. D'après Kingsley, le jugement a été fait très rapidement pour libérer rapidement le directeur et ainsi le laisser retourner à ses occupations dans son école. Les aurores avaient fait en sorte de garder le directeur à l'écart le temps que son jugement soit rendu, pour qu'il ne puisse pas parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans mon esprit. Donc tout était resté secret.

Il m'expliqua aussi que l'agent Dowkins avait été destitué de mon dossier ainsi que de sa place chez les aurores pendant un temps indéterminé. Il n'aurait pas non plus le droit de s'approcher de moi à l'avenir. Ce qui me rassurait quelque part.

Et me voilà, devant ma fenêtre, ressassant ces derniers jours, et attendant des nouvelles de ma convocation devant le Mangenmagot. Je devais absolument en parler à Eleanor pour qu'on puisse prévoir un plan et ainsi paraître crédible au Ministère.

Je regardais l'heure et je vis que j'avais encore quelques heures avant de devoir me réveiller, et j'avais donc le temps pour chercher un peu plus de repos pour attaquer ma nouvelle journée de travail sur le protocole sorcier. Je passais et ignorais la fiole de potion, ne voulant pas la prendre avant d'aller dormir, car je savais que je ne ferais pas d'autre cauchemar cette nuit-là. L'air frai de la nuit avait toujours tendance à me calmer, donc j'avais décidé d'ouvrir ma fenêtre avant d'aller me rendormir pour que le courant d'air me berce vers le pays des songes.

Alors que le sommeil m'emportait je sentis comme une présence dans la chambre. Elle était proche mais douce et pas agressive. Elle m'aida à me détendre complètement, me sentant en sécurité grâce à sa présence. Quelqu'un veillait enfin sur moi...

.

* * *

.

J'avais finalement bien dormi le reste de la nuit. À mon réveil j'ai surpris un médaillon en or poser sur la table de nuit alors que la veille il n'y avait rien. Je le regardais avec attention et compris que c'était un pendentif qui s'ouvrait pour laisser voir un portrait ou deux à l'intérieur. Quand j'ouvris, je vis la même jeune fille que sur le portrait du grand salon, mon homologue Gemma Croupton. Sur la partie de gauche je vis un jeune garçon tenant entre ses bras la jeune fille. Il devait être un peu plus vieux qu'elle, de quelques années. Je devinais que c'était Barty.

Comment ce médaillon avait-il atterri ici ? Était-ce Eleanor qui l'avait laissé ici par mégarde la veille ? Je le pris avec moi pour le rendre à sa propriétaire quand je la verrais lors mes leçons du jour. Mais alors que je descendais les escaliers, j'entendis des éclats de voix venant du petit salon pour les visiteurs. Je m'approchais pour entendre de quoi il en retournait. Mais en voyant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je surpris Eleanor en grande conversation houleuse avec l'aurore Kingsley. Il était venu beaucoup plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumer.

« Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?! S'exclama Eleanor, folle de rage.

Je suis désolé Eleanor... Je n'étais pas en droit de vous révéler ces informations avant aujourd'hui. S'expliqua-t-il de manière contrite.

Je me fiche de tes excuses Kingsley ! Continua-t-elle, plus familière cette fois. Je pensais enfin être libre et tu viens après tant de temps pour m'annoncer ça ? C'est cruel ! Surtout venant de toi ! L'accusa-t-elle, ses yeux montrant la détresse qu'elle ressentait.

Je le sais... Si je pouvais faire autrement, je te jure que je le ferais Elly. Chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Calme toi je t'en prie... »

Cette fois leur attachement, ou tout du moins, leur familiarité ne laissait plus droit au doute. Ils étaient bien proches, et au vu de l'attitude de Kingsley, cela allait au-delà de la simple amitié. Surtout que dans un monde comme celui des sang-pur, leur attitude plus qu'équivoque et secrète laissait penser qu'ils avaient partagé plus qu'un simple flirt, pendant un temps.

« Comment veux tu que je me calme ?! Hurla-t-elle sa rage. J'ai déjà tant perdu ! Et voilà que je vais devoir encore lui faire face ? Jamais !

Je t'en prie ne parle pas comme ça... La pria-t-il alors qu'il vint la prendre dans ses bras. Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Tu ne peux rien faire et tu le sais ! Tu ne peux rien contre la loi ! Le découragea-t-elle en se détournant de lui, résignée. Tout recommencera et tu pourras que voir de loin sans pouvoir agir. Se désola-t-elle. Pars Kingsley je t'en prie, je veux être seule...

Je dois encore voir Gemma... j'ai aussi des nouvelles à lui annoncer. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle faisait un pas pour sortir de la pièce.

Ne lui dit rien sur cette affaire ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant à moins que cela se concrétise véritablement. Lui demanda-t-elle.

D'accord Elly... Je suis désolé... S'excusa-t-il encore en venant vers elle pour lui caresser le visage.

Allons retrouver Gemma. L'interrompit-elle tout en détournant son visage pour s'éloigner de lui. »

Je partis rapidement vers la salle à manger, sans faire de bruit et sans me faire repérer. Je fis en sorte qu'on me surprenne en plein petit-déjeuner. Je vis Eleanor entrée quelques minutes après moi, avec Kingsley qui la suivait de près.

« Bonjour mère. La saluais-je. Que vois-je ? Aurore Kingsley ? Vous venez tôt aujourd'hui. Remarquais-je tout en me levant pour venir à sa rencontre et lui tendre ma main. Heureuse de vous revoir en cette belle matinée. Voulez-vous vous installer pour manger quelque chose avec nous ? Je suis sûr que mère en serait ravie... Glissais-je discrètement pour que seul lui entende la dernière remarque.

Je... Non ça ira Mademoiselle je vous remercie. Me répondit-il tout en rougissant quelque peu. Je suis ici pour vous apporter votre convocation au Ministère. Continua-t-il tout en me tendant une lettre.

Déjà ? Intervint Eleanor, depuis la place qu'elle avait prise autour de la table.

Oui. Je viendrais la récupérer ici, dans quatre jours, pour l'emmener devant le Mangenmagot. Gemma sera soumise au Veritaserum pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Nous avoua-t-il tout en fixant Eleanor du regard.

Je vois... Merci de vous être déplacé pour nous. Lui dit-elle simplement, encore sèche suite à leur conversation privée.

Oui, merci Kingsley. Ajoutais-je en lui faisant un sourire bienveillant, car il était un homme bien à mes yeux, et ne méritait pas l'attitude froide qu'Eleanor lui servait.

Bonne journée à vous Mesdames. Je vous revois donc demain pour ma prochaine visite journalière. Nous salua-t-il avant de partir par la cheminée du petit salon. »

Je tournais mon regard vers celui d'Éleanor. Celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées. Plus le temps passait et plus je voyais un rapprochement entre l'aurore et elle. Un rapprochement qui n'était pas naissant. Ils avaient un lourd passif tous les deux. Ce rapprochement renaissait de ses cendres, mais n'était-il pas mort avant d'avoir pu éclore complètement ? Seul le futur nous le dira, et si Éleanor radoucissait un peu son caractère... Ce qu'elle pouvait être froide par moments...

Leur conversation me revint en mémoire, dont le regard de peur qu'avait eu Éleanor lors de cet échange. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais cela était très perturbant pour Éleanor qui ne touchait pratiquement pas à son repas, depuis.

« Tout va bien Madame ? Lui demandais-je tout en posant ma main sur son bras pour la ramener à la réalité.

Oui pardon. Appelez moi Eleanor comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, s'il vous plaît. Me répéta-t-elle sans toutefois me regarder, fixant toujours l'horizon.

Oui Eleanor. En parlant d'hier soir... Je vous rends votre médaillon. Lui dis-je tout en le lui tendant. »

Je la vis me fixer, et regarder ce que je tenais dans ma main quand elle fit un geste de recul.

« Où avez-vous eu ça ? Me demanda-t-elle agressive.

Vous l'avez laissé sur ma table de nuit hier soir alors je vous l'ai rapporté. Lui répondis-je hésitante, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Merci... Je ne savais pas où je l'avais mis. Me remercia-t-elle tout en me l'arrachant des mains. »

Son attitude me perturbait à plusieurs reprises depuis notre rencontre. Cette femme était une énigme à elle seule. Elle gardait le médaillon entre ses doigts, le caressant par moments, perdue une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Elle semblait toujours fragile et maigre malgré son retour dans au manoir. Elle ne se nourrissait pas beaucoup depuis nous étions revenues. Je soupçonnais Éleanor d'être inquiète par le sort de son fils et l'épée de Damoclès qui trônait au-dessus de sa tête. De plus, je devais absolument trouver un plan en vue de ma prochaine entrevue au Ministère.

« Qu'allons-nous faire pour le Ministère ? L'interrogeais-je, l'interrompant dans sa nostalgie.

Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-elle d'éclaircir.

Si je dois passer devant le Mangenmagot, ils découvriront que je ne suis pas réellement votre fille. L'avertis-je du danger de la situation.

Le test le prouve, tu es Gemma Croupton à compter de maintenant. M'assura—elle, convaincu.

Oui mais Kingsley nous a parlé d'une potion de vérité, comme vous me l'avez enseigné il y a quelques jours, elle nous force à répondre toute la vérité aux questions qui nous sont posées. Alors s'ils me demandent d'où je viens ou si je suis réellement Gemma Croupton, alors je devrais leur dire la vérité !

D'où vous venez ? C'est-à-dire ? Me demanda-t-elle, curieuse et son attention totalement tournée vers moi.

Je ne tiens pas à répondre mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que si je le leur révèle, rien ne m'empêche de révéler que j'ai aidé votre fils, ou que vous jouez le jeu alors que vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas réellement votre fille. Lui avouais-je à demi tout en la menaçant discrètement.

Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous me cachez des choses et que vous ne me dites pas tout. Remarqua-t-elle dans une attitude très sarcastique. Cet après-midi, je demanderais à ce qu'un de mes elfes se procure des fioles de Veritaserum pour qu'on puisse vous familiariser avec cette potion et les ressentis que vous aurez une fois l'avoir bu. M'expliqua-t-elle tout en se mettant debout.

Des potions ? Mais nous n'avons pas le droit à la magie ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche, ici. Lui fis-je remarquer.

Mon elfe s'en procure de manière anonyme, comme d'autres potions qui me sont nécessaires dont la potion calmante que je vous ai donné hier soir. Me dévoila-t-elle. Personne n'en a jamais rien su, c'est une affaire sûre.

D'accord... Mais je voulais vous demander... Hésitais-je à continuer.

Quoi donc ? Me demanda-t-elle de poursuivre alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce.

Ne serait-il pas mieux de me faire sortir d'ici pour que je puisse fuir ? De plus si je suis ici, il vous sera plus dur de faire revenir votre fille quand vous l'aurez retrouvé, non ? Lui proposais-je. Je ne souhaite pas rester ici ni prendre la place de votre fille qui ne rêve sûrement que d'une chose, de pouvoir vous retrouvez, je suppose.

Ma fille ne reviendra jamais. Lâcha-t-elle simplement en continuant sa marche vers la sortie.

Mais... Tentais-je d'insister.

Ma fille ne reviendra jamais... Elle est morte voilà bien longtemps. Me dit-elle sans se retourner, restant dos à moi avant de reprendre sa sortie. »

Elle quitta la salle sans rien ajouter de plus. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Gemma n'avait-elle pas été portée disparut ? Alors pourquoi Éleanor parlait de la mort de sa fille ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais je sentais que cette famille cachait beaucoup de choses aux yeux du reste du monde. Beaucoup de secrets étaient enfouis dans cette famille, et si je devais en faire partie, je ferais en sorte de les découvrir.

.

* * *

.

Une fois que j'avais terminé mon repas, je partis faire le tour du manoir pour en découvrir un peu plus sur celui-ci et ceux qui l'ont habité. Je sentais qu'on me cachait beaucoup de choses. Il est vrai que j'en faisais tout autant, mais de mon point de vue, les places n'étaient pas équilibrées car j'étais entièrement dépendante de cette famille qui m'était inconnue alors qu'eux ne me devait rien.

À mon arrivée dans le manoir, je n'avais pas fait de visite des lieux. On m'avait montré le strict minimum, mais j'avais le droit de me déplacer librement dans le manoir, sauf dans l'aile des maîtres de maison. Je pris donc un couloir au hasard, qui commençait du salon des visiteurs pour se perdre dans les méandres du manoir.

Je pouvais voir plusieurs portraits sur les mûrs et tous bougeaient magiquement. Sur certains je pouvais deviner la présence d'ancêtre de la famille au vu de leurs vêtements, d'autre plus ressent que je supposais être mort au vu de leur absence dans la maisonnée, à moins bien sûr que cela soit des cousins ou proche de la famille. Beaucoup d'hommes, sur les portraits, avaient l'air sévère et stricte. Aucun des tableaux ne montraient de personne souriante ou pleine de joie de vivre. Seul le tableau de Gemma faisait exception dans ce manoir, pour l'instant. Je vis aucun portrait de la famille Croupton actuelle. Ils se trouvaient peut être dans un autre lieu.

Les portes du couloir ne menaient qu'à des chambres inutilisées ou des boudoirs. J'avais bien vu une bibliothèque à un moment mais je soupçonnais qu'elle n'était qu'une petite partie de la richesse littéraire des Croupton. Les livres les plus précieux devaient être gardés dans une autre pièce, plus en sécurité et où seule la famille pouvait y avoir accès.

Je fis donc demi-tour, décidant que je ne trouverais rien d'intéressant de ce côté du manoir. Il ne me restait que deux options, soit je sortais à l'extérieur pour découvrir les alentours du manoir, ou j'osais aller explorer les appartements de la famille Croupton. En effet, le reste de la maisonnée, se résumait en salle de réception, petit et grand salon, le hall, et les cuisines. Les nombreuses chambres n'avaient accueilli personne depuis plusieurs années au vu de la poussière qui y était présente.

Ne voulant pas prendre de trop gros risque je décidais de sortir et ainsi en profiter pour prendre un peu l'air. Un elfe m'avait expliqué que la famille avait un chenil où il y avait eu des chiens de chasse, par le passé, ainsi qu'une écurie.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dehors. Je me trouvais seule avec la nature et mes pensées, ce qui me soulagea. Depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, je n'avais pas eu un moment à moi sans que celui-ci soit pollué par le stress ou la peur de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je pouvais prendre le temps de souffler, enfin.

Il était vrai que j'étais encore en mauvaise posture à cause du Ministère, mais cela était encore bien loin pour le moment. J'avais besoin de sortir et me dégourdir les jambes, d'autant plus qu'une me faisait terriblement souffrir depuis quelques jours car je ne faisais pas assez d'exercices.

Depuis ma guérison, j'ai fait en sorte d'ignorer mon corps ainsi que mes jambes dont la douleur qui en résultait. Je ne voulais pas me dire que j'aurais toujours des séquelles lors de mes déplacements. Je me forçais à relativiser malgré tout, car si cela c'était passé dans mon monde, j'aurais tout simplement perdu mes jambes, si ce n'est la vie.

L'air fraie du matin s'engouffra dans mes cheveux pour les faire voler, défaisant complètement ma coiffure. Un sourire insouciant fleurit sur mes lèvres. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas profité d'une journée comme celle-ci, en ne faisant rien d'autre que profiter du moment présent ? Profitant du temps qui passait et de ce qui m'entourait ?

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je vis une petite bâtisse se dessiner au loin. Je compris que j'approchais de l'écurie. Il me tardait de voir des chevaux et de pouvoir en monter un si c'était possible. Ma famille n'avait jamais eu assez d'argent pour pouvoir s'en procurer un, donc je regardais les nobles passer avec les leurs, leur enviant ce beau destrier.

Plus j'approchais, plus je remarquais que le silence s'alourdissait, ne montrant aucun signe de vie dans le bâtiment. Je regardais autour de moi dans l'espoir de croiser un elfe ou un employer du manoir mais je ne vis personne. Je toquais à la porte de la grange mais encore une fois, aucune réponse. Je décidais donc d'entrée, en sachant que j'étais maîtresse dans cette maison, et donc je ne risquais rien à pénétrer ici.

« Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? Lançais-je aux alentours. »

Mais seul le silence me répondit. J'entrais prudemment, restant vigilant dans ce lieu qui était peu éclairé. Il y avait du foin pourri au sol, témoin de l'abandon de l'endroit depuis plusieurs années. L'odeur de moisi prenait à la gorge et piquait les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun animal dans cette écurie si ce n'est les rats que je voyais passer, dérangé par ma présence qui troublait leurs tranquillités depuis longtemps acquises.

Ne trouvait rien d'intéressant, je fis donc demi-tour pour sortir de cette immondice, pour en faire le tour. Je vis un cabanon, à l'arrière de la grange, faisant office de chenil, supposais-je. Celui-ci était fait de sorte qu'on ne puisse rien voir de l'intérieur et qu'aucune lumière ne puisse filtrer depuis l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucun interstice entre les planches de bois qui formait la bâtisse. Elle était complètement calfeutrée. La porte avait un mécanisme pour se refermer avec un cadenas, mais celui-ci était déjà ouvert.

Je n'avais jamais vu un chenil comme celui-ci. Pourtant, beaucoup de villageois avait des chiens pour les aider à la chasse ou pour garder les bêtes. Je trouvais cela cruel qu'on prive ses animaux de lumière. De plus, l'été cela devait être difficile à vivre pour eux car la bâtisse se trouvait en plein soleil et l'air ne devait pas passer entre les lattes de bois.

Je pénétrai dans ce cabanon mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'allais voir à l'intérieur. Il me fallut plusieurs coups d'oeil pour comprendre ce qu'impliquait la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Je voyais plusieurs cages à chiens superposés les unes sur les autres et apposés contre les murs de bois. Il y avait des gamelles pour les repas et l'eau dans chaque cage. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut la cage du milieu, qui se trouvait à même le sol, entouré de toutes les autres. Des cages étaient placées de chaque côté de celle-ci et d'autres étaient superposées sur cette même ranger, formant trois colonnes.

À l'intérieur il n'y avait pas de gamelle mais plutôt une couverture d'enfant avec quelques motifs qu'on ne distinguait plus à cause de la crasse qui se trouvait dessus. Les barreaux étaient tordus, non pas sur la porte, mais sur les côtés et le dessus, comme si les chiens qui se trouvaient autour avaient eut envie d'attaquer ce qui se trouvait dans celle-ci.

Une envie de vomir me prise. Le mur où les cages étaient entreposées, comportait plusieurs griffures dues aux pattes des chiens, mais celle ayant la couverture montrait des griffures d'une tout autre nature. Je dus m'approcher pour distinguer clairement de quoi il s'agissait, et c'est quand je vis un ongle humain que je me sentis tomber en arrière. Un hurlement voulait sortir d'entre mes lèvres mais ma gorge était trop serrée pour émettre un moindre son. Je me traînais sur les fesses en reculant sur le sol motivé par l'horreur que je ressentais face à cette vue et ce qu'elle suggérait.

Qui avait bien pu être détenu ici ? La cage ne laissait aucune chance à l'erreur. La taille de celle-ci limitait les hypothèses et l'horreur se fit pire encore face à ce constat. Seul un enfant pouvait entrer là-dedans. Qui avait bien pu faire ça !

Je tendis une main tremblante vers la cage pour l'ouvrir et prendre la couverture entre mes mains. L'odeur qui en résultait était immonde. Un mélange de moisissure, d'urine et d'autre chose encore que je voulais pas identifier. Mais une fois que je l'avais pris dans ma main, elle laissa apparaître une poupée de chiffon qui était dans un mauvais état et très sale. Une poupée ? Pouvais-je vraiment croire que... ? Eleanor a bien dit que sa fille était morte ? Que s'était-il passé ici ? Quelle était cette famille qui cachait tellement de secrets aussi honteux ? Et qui avait bien pu faire une telle chose ? Barty et son obsession malsaine ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient en moi et les hypothèses fusaient dans mon esprit.

Je pris la couverture et la poupée entre mes mains et sorti à toute vitesse de cet enfer pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je devais absolument réfléchir et savoir ce que je devais faire par la suite. Mais je ne me laissais pas beaucoup de temps de réflexion, alors que je marchais d'un pas déterminer vers le manoir. Je pris la décision de pousser mes recherches dans la chambre de Gemma et peut être même celle de Barty. Je devais absolument comprendre ce qu'il se passait et savoir si je courrais moi-même un danger en restant ici.

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Alors ? Vos hypothèses ? Que s'est-il passé dans ce chenil ? Donnez-moi vite votre avis sur tout ça ! Gros bisous à vous et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**


	8. chapitre 7 le doute

**Note de l'auteur : Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos superbes reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et qui me motivent à écrire la suite ! J'adore voir vos impressions et savoir que vous êtes intrigués par ce que vous lisez. Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

**.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 7 :

.

Une fois de retour dans le manoir, un elfe m'informa qu'Éleanor m'attendait dans le petit salon pour effectuer ma première leçon de la journée. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre afin de cacher la couverture ainsi que de la poupée dans une malle qui se trouvait au pied de mon lit.

Je devais absolument devenir hermétique avant de retourner de Madame Croupton. Elle ne devait rien soupçonner avant que j'en sache plus sur cette affaire. Je manquais encore d'information avant de pouvoir espérer la confronter. Je fis le calme dans mon esprit, soufflant un bon coup et ainsi faire le tri sur ce que je savais et ce qu'il me restait à trouver.

Il en allait de ma vie, et de ma survit dans ce monde où je trouvais beaucoup plus dangereux que l'ancien. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas eu de chance par le passé, et que j'avais grandi dans la pauvreté, mais cela me semblait moins dur que d'être ici. En effet, je viens de tomber dans un monde en guerre, et où je ne connais aucun code pour évoluer correctement parmi les autres.

De plus, j'hésitais encore sur le fait de rester ici ou de m'enfuir dès que l'occasion se présentera. Je ne savais pas où je serais le plus en sécurité. Je devais penser à moi avant tout et faire en sorte que je puisse sortir de cette situation.

Ma journée se déroula, dans la mesure du possible, comme à l'accoutumer. J'appris l'existence de nouvelles créatures magiques, la potion de l'Amortentia et ses effets et j'ai dû apprendre un nouveau texte par cœur avant qu'on ne me le dicte pour que je le recopie.

Lors du repas, le silence était de mise, comme souvent. Eleanor n'était pas portée sur la conversation et le badinage. Elle était souvent perdue dans ses pensées, et depuis le départ de Kingsley ce matin, elle avait tendance à trembler des mains par moments. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils avaient parlé mais cela semblait la travailler.

La nuit venait enfin, annonçant le départ de la maîtresse de maison pour ses appartements. Elle partait très tôt se coucher, dès le coucher du soleil. Cela m'avait surprise au début et je m'étais vite dit que c'était une habitude garder de la prison pour se repérer dans le temps. Une journée se clôturait et une nouvelle allait bientôt prendre la place.

Une fois seule dans la salle à manger, je laissais les elfes de maison débarrasser la table alors que je partais en direction du salon où se trouvait le portrait de la jeune Gemma Croupton. Mais avant d'entrée, j'eus l'idée d'aller chercher la poupée que j'avais trouvée dans le chenil pour la lui montrer. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait me dire quelque chose sur elle.

Une fois dans la pièce, je vins me placer devant la toile de la jeune fille. Je la fixais du regard et celle-ci me sourit, comme elle le faisait habituellement à chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Elle bougeait mais elle n'était pas capable d'interagir verbalement avec ceux qui lui font face, d'après ce que j'avais vu. Je fis donc un signe de la main pour vérifier qu'elle me répondrait et celle-ci me le rendit de bonne grâce.

« Peux-tu parler ? Lui demandais-je doucement pour que personne ne m'entende dans la maison. »

Gemma me regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire ni rien faire quand enfin elle me répondit par un signe négatif de la tête. Elle semblait surprise que je m'adresse directement à elle. Tout à coup elle sautilla doucement sur place, heureuse de ce nouvel échange que je lui proposais.

« Mais tu me comprends quand je te parle ? Vérifiais-je, peu sûr de moi au vu de son insouciance. »

Encore une fois elle me fit un signe de la tête, mais cette fois, pour émettre une réponse positive. Je devais donc choisir des questions où elle pourrait répondre par oui ou par non. Cela me compliquait les choses...

« Es-tu morte comme ta mère le prétend ? Osais-je lui demander, gêner de le faire de but en blanc. »

Elle se figea alors qu'une ombre passait dans son regard. Elle acquiesça avant de me sourire de nouveau mais celui-ci avait un petit pincement. Je sortis la poupée de derrière mon dos pour la lui montrer.

« Est-elle à toi ? Continuais-je, mais d'une voix plus douce comme pour s'adresser à un enfant, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. »

Elle applaudissait alors que son sourire s'agrandit de nouveau. Elle émit une réponse positive tout en tendant ses mains vers la poupée.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te la rendre car elle ne pourra pas rentrer dans le tableau auprès de toi. Lui expliquais-je contrite, alors qu'elle se calma. »

Mais elle ne prit pas mal la chose, semblant comprendre que sa volonté était impossible à réaliser.

« Sais-tu dans quelle circonstance es-tu morte ? L'interrogeais-je alors que je détournais son attention de ma question en bougeant la poupée devant le tableau comme pour jouer avec elle. »

Elle chercha un instant, comme si elle retournait ses souvenirs afin de trouver l'information mais elle finit par baisser ses épaules avant de souffler. Elle secoua son visage de droite à gauche en me regardant avec des yeux désolés.

« Ce n'est pas grave ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassurais-je alors que jouait toujours avec elle et la poupée. »

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tirer grand-chose de nouveau avec cette pauvre jeune fille. Elle semblait limiter dans ses souvenirs ainsi que dans ses capacités de réponse. Et pour finir c'est une enfant à peine âgée de 5 ans. J'osais une dernière question avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour la nuit.

« Te rappelles-tu de ton frère ? Barty ? La questionnais-je une dernière fois. »

Elle me fit oui de la tête tout en me montrant la poupée que je continuais de remuer dans tous les sens. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire...

« La poupée ? Essayais-je de la comprendre. »

Elle chercha comment me faire comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de me dire avant de mimer avec ses mains le fait d'être deux et de jouer.

« Ah ! Tu jouais beaucoup avec lui ? Devinais-je enfin, alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Tu l'aimais donc beaucoup, je suppose ? »

Son sourire se transforma encore une fois pour devenir plus doux et aimant alors qu'elle me répondit encore une fois positivement. Je saluais avant de lui promettre de revenir lui parler une prochaine fois. Elle me fit un signe de la main alors que je quittais la pièce.

De retour dans ma chambre, je fis la part des choses. Je n'avais pas gagné beaucoup d'information jusque-là. Malgré tout, je savais que la mort de Gemma cachait une issue tragique, et même un meurtre. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication sur le fait de cacher la mort de son enfant aux autorités. Si toute la famille cachait ce terrible secret, c'est que le coupable était permis eux. Et qui d'autre que Barty pouvait en être l'auteur ? En effet, le couple Croupton avait bien prouvé qu'ils étaient capables de tout pour protéger leur fils malgré les monstruosités qu'il avait pu commettre. De plus son comportement était réellement obsessionnel envers sa sœur, d'après ce que j'en avais vu. Il était en pleins dénis face à la mort de celle-ci, et la voit en moi. La culpabilité le poussait-il à voir ce qui l'arrangeait ? Malgré le fait qu'il sache que c'était faux ?

D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Barty avait un gros problème psychologique avec une tendance aux changements d'humeur. Il avait des accès de violence, et cela avait très bien pu le pousser à tuer sa sœur sur un accès de rage.

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la personne qui pénétra dans ma chambre par la fenêtre que j'avais laissée ouverte un peu plus tôt, comme je faisais habituellement pour laisser l'air du soir entrée et ainsi m'éviter les cauchemars. Cette personne vint dans mon dos, et posa sa main sur mon épaule sans que je puisse remarquer sa présence jusque-là.

« Gemma... Tu m'as tellement manqué. Me dit une voix que je reconnut tout de suite comme étant celle de mon frère de substitution. »

J'eus un sursaut sur le côté et me tournai pour faire face à cet intrus. Barty se trouvait devant moi, habillé d'une robe brune de sorcier. Il semblait propre sur lui et un peu plus reposer que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il me sourit doucement tout en faisant une tentative de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Ses mouvements étaient plus mesurés et on ne voyait aucun tremblement dû au stress.

« Non ! L'arrêtais-je en mettant mes mains devant moi pour le tenir à distance.

Que... ? Se stoppa-t-il, surprit.

Je ne veux pas que tu m'approches ! Tu es un meurtrier ! L'accusais-je directement d'une voix véhémente.

Oui, j'ai tué plusieurs fois dans ma vie mais toujours pour la bonne cause. Celle du maître. Me répond-il calmement, ne se doutant pas de l'horreur de ses propos.

Tu as même assassiné ton propre père ! M'écriais-je, folle qu'il reste si calme alors qu'il parlait de ses crimes sans aucun scrupule et sans une once de culpabilité.

Oui bien sûr, je t'ai toujours promis que je le ferais. Sous-entendait-il, sans que je comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire.

Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? C'est horrible ! Étais-je dégoûté de la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi. Comment ai-je pu t'aider à t'enfuir alors que la seule chose que tu mérites c'est de retourner en prison !

Mais... Gemma que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas... Chercha à comprendre Barty alors que sa langue vint lécher sa lèvre supérieure, signe qu'il perdait son contrôle.

Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Je sais ce que tu as fait à ta sœur ! Bluffais-je dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Pardon ?! Se figea-t-il tout à coup très froid, des tremblements lui parcourant le corps.

Je sais que ta sœur a été assassiné et que c'est toi qui l'as fait ! Continuais-je mais mon courage me faisait défaut alors que je voyais que Barty commençait à trembler compulsivement tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Tu mens ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Me cria-t-il alors qu'il se jeta sur moi pour me plaquer contre le mur de chambre alors qu'il m'étranglait de ses deux mains. »

Ses yeux étaient comme fous. Je ne parvenais plus à voir le doux Barty qui avait fait irruption dans ma chambre, il y a encore un instant. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. Mais je ne put m'empêcher de continuer et d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Je devais absolument savoir si cet homme qui avait gagné ma confiance et ma pitié le méritait, si je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte. Barty me touchait beaucoup sur beaucoup de points, mais je ne voulais pas reconnaître qu'il pouvait être véritablement ce que l'on disait de lui. Je devais trouver une explication ! Je voulais le faire réagir et le pousser au-delà de ses limites pour voir ses réactions.

« J'ai vu ce que tu lui as fait subir... Tentais-je de lui dire avec le peu d'air qui parvenait à sortir de mes poumons à cause de ses mains sur moi cou.

Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait ! Me cracha-t-il au visage en resserrant ses doigts sur moi.

J'ai vu le chenil... Soufflais-je une dernière fois, sachant que je pourrais plus rien dire de plus, tant le manque d'air se faisait grand. »

Mais avant que je puisse tomber dans les pommes, je sentis qu'on me relâchais pour que je m'effondre au sol. Barty ne me tenait plus. Je tentais de reprendre une respiration normale, malgré la difficulté et la douleur que cela pouvait me faire. Chaque bouffé d'air était comme du feu entrant dans mes poumons. Je toussais compulsivement en cherchant à retrouver mon calme.

Quand je relevai mes yeux, je vis Barty accroupi contre le fond de ma chambre, ses mains entourant son visage. Il murmurait des mots sans suite, et je ne parvenais pas à les comprendre. Je tremblais encore de peur suite à la tentative de meurtre qu'il venait de me faire subir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je aller chercher de l'aide ? Appeler Eleanor pour dire que son fils était de retour dans le manoir ? Aller le voir pour savoir ce qu'il avait ?

« Tu as essayé de me tuer... Lui fis-je remarquer sans une once d'émotion dans la voix ni de reproche, faisant juste la constatation.

Je n'ai rien fait à Gemma... Me répéta-t-il comme un mantra. Ce n'est pas moi...

Alors qui ? Lui demandais-je, toucher par la voix d'enfant qu'il avait à cet instant. »

Comment pouvais-je encore ressentir de la pitié pour lui après ce qu'il avait tenté de me faire ?! Des fois je ne me comprenais pas, moi et mes ressentis. Je vis Barty se relever et regarder dans ma direction. Il avait yeux vides, hanter par de sombres pensées.

« Je ne te n'ai rien fait Gemma, je te le jure... Me promit-il tout en venant sur les genoux pour me rejoindre pour poser sa main sur mon visage, malgré mon geste de recul motivé par la peur. Je t'ai toujours protégé ma puce... Me lança-t-il une dernière fois avant de se redresser et de repasser par la fenêtre pour s'enfuir. »

Je voulus le rejoindre et le rattraper mais il avait déjà disparu. Je regardais dehors dans l'espoir de le voir dans le parc autour du manoir, mais je ne vis rien. J'eus un soupir, perdu face aux événements que je venais de vivre.

« Vous vous trompez complètement, Maîtresse. Intervint une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

Pardon ?! M'exclamais-je, surprise de voir un elfe à l'entrée de ma chambre. Depuis quand êtes vous là ?!

Depuis le début de votre conversation, Maîtresse.

Comment vous nommez vous ? Et vous n'alliez rien tenter alors qu'il souhaitait me tuer ? Lui demandais-je comme une évidence.

Le Maître ne l'aurait pas fait. Me répondit-il simplement alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour. Je me nomme Berny Maîtresse.

Attendez ! Que vouliez vous dire sur le fait que je me trompe ? Sur quel point ? L'interrogeais-je.

Maître Barty n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Maîtresse Gemma, elle était toute sa vie. Me dit-il une dernière fois avant de partir.

Attendez ! Tentais-je de le retenir. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser plus de question avant qu'il ne parte à son tour, comme son maître avant lui. L'attitude de Barty m'avait beaucoup touché et fait douté. Il est vrai qu'il avait été violent et avait voulu me tuer, mais cela était comme motivé par la blessure qu'avaient causée mes mots et mes accusations. Il est vrai qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour sa soeur, à la limite de la folie. Mais le lien qu'ils avaient aurait-il pu être si fort qu'il aurait été bénéfique non négatif auprès de Barty ? Gemma aurait-elle été la personne étant capable de la calmer envers et contre tout, comme une bouée de sauvetage qu'il aurait perdue, le poussant à la folie ?

Je sentais que je devais découvrir la vérité. Déjà, pour savoir si je devais me fier à cette famille et pour savoir si je devais continuer à me fier à ma première impression sur Barty. Mais même si je découvrais que Barty n'était pas fautif dans la mort de sa sœur, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il avait tué plusieurs personnes de sang-froid. Quelles avaient été ses motivations ? Tout cela était poussé par mon envie de le comprendre. J'avais besoin de comprendre ! Pourquoi ? Moi-même je le savais pas...

Les jours qui suivirent, je fis en sorte de m'entraîner à la potion de vérité comme me l'avait conseillé Madame Croupton. Par contre, je fis la demande à ce que ça soit un elfe qui me poserait une liste de questions que j'avais pré-établie à l'avance. Je souhaitais pas qu'Éleanor essaie de me poser des questions pour découvrir des choses sur moi alors que je serais la plus vulnérable. Je ne savais pas encore si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Surtout avec ce que je découvrais petit à petit sur cette famille.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus de recherches dans le manoir, car entre les visites de Kingsley, les protocoles, les cours de magie et enfin les testent avec la potion de vérité, je n'en avais pas le temps. J'avais bien tenté de m'éclipser plus tôt lors des repas, ou de sortir la nuit pour partir en exploration mais j'étais toujours interrompu par la venue de quelqu'un qui me cherchait ou bien cet elfe, Berni, qui avait défendu Barty cette fameuse nuit. Il devait se douter de quelque chose et m'empêchait d'en découvrir plus sur son maître. On pouvait lui accorder une chose, il lui était totalement fidèle malgré sa longue absence.

Mais la veille de ma convocation au Ministère, j'eus l'opportunité qu'il me fallait. Après une énième visite de Kingsley, où Éleanor me demanda de les laisser discuter entre eux, je la vis ressortir seule du petit salon, au bout d'une heure, complètement agiter. Elle se précipita dans le bureau de son mari, à l'étage. Les elfes étaient tous occupés par le repas à cette heure-là, et mon prochain cours ne commençait que dans une heure, donc j'avais le temps de partir en exploration.

Je fis attention à être discrète et partie à la suite d'Éleanor, dans l'aile des maîtres. Une fois à l'étage j'entendis la voix lointaine d'Éleanor parler dans le vide. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle exprimait tout haut. De plus, la porte du bureau n'était pas totalement fermée, et je devais faire très attention à ne faire aucun bruit pour qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

Je pris la première portée sur ma droite et l'ouvris. Je ne rencontrais aucune résistance et je vis qu'elle cachait la bibliothèque de la famille. Elle semblait immense ! Plusieurs étagères se succédèrent les unes aux autres. La pièce était sombre et peu avenante. Je décidais de reprendre mes recherches et de pas m'attarder dans cette pièce pour revenir peut-être plus tard pour y faire des recherches sur le moyen de retourner dans mon monde.

La porte qui se trouvait en face était un petit boudoir à thé très raffiner. Sûrement un lieu d'accueil pour certains privilégiés de la famille. Je refermais cette porte pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le couloir. Des tableaux ainsi que des photos se trouvaient aux mûrs. Je pus enfin voir à quoi ressemblait toute la famille Croupton actuelle. Autant les toiles que les photos bougeaient, mais seules les photos n'interagissaient pas avec la personne qui lui faisait face, rejouant la scène capturer encore et encore.

Je voyais beaucoup de photo des enfants jouant ensemble, et à chaque fois qu'on voyait Barty avec sa sœur, celui-ci souriait, comblé et heureux. Des photos de lui plus jeune ainsi que de ses parents étaient présentes aussi. Sur celle-ci Barty semblait n'avoir que 5 ans et particulièrement moroses. Son père qui se trouvait derrière lui dans une attitude fière, avait le regard froid et vide. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils actuel dans son attitude.

Dans une autre, où Barty devait avoir juste un an de plus que la précédente, le père serrait fort l'épaule de son fils pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Sa mère jetait un regard inquiet en coin et le père était immobile. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et la scène reprit du début, sans fin, me montrant continuellement ce jeune Barty grimaçant de douleur contenu.

Les seules photos où Barty souriait étaient celle avec sa sœur, d'autant plus quand il n'était que les deux. Ils jouaient beaucoup ensemble et sur certaines je vis la poupée que j'avais trouvée dans le chenil. Gemma la serrait contre elle et la tendait des fois à son frère pour qu'il joue avec devant elle avant de la lui rendre. Je n'en vis aucunes avec les parents se montrant gentil et aimant, avec des gestes d'affection envers leurs enfants. Tout était question d'apparence et de dignité dans les photos de famille.

Dans une autre, Barty tenait sa sœur bébé dans ses bras, ses yeux s'illuminaient de pur bonheur. Il avait les yeux remplis d'étoile et avait des gestes très doux envers sa sœur alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un frère aimant envers sa jeune sœur. On comprenait que la venue de sa sœur avait comblé de bonheur le jeune Barty.

Dans la fin du couloir, on ne voyait plus Gemma et Barty semblait plus vieux. Je devinais que ces photos dataient d'après la disparition de Gemma. Barty avait le visage éteint et sans vie. Les photos de famille semblaient froides et surjouées, beaucoup plus que les premières en tout cas. Plus Barty devenait vieux, plus son regard se transformait, devenant froid et calculateur. On pouvait voir un sourire en coin dans certaines, un sourire qui donnait des frissons. La disparition de sa sœur a été un tournant dans l'état psychologique de Barty, d'après ce que je pouvais analyser des photos. Sa vie s'était éteint en même temps que celle de sa sœur.

Je décidais de ne pas aller plus loin dans le couloir au risque de m'approcher trop près du bureau et ainsi de me faire repérer par Éleanor. Je choisis de revenir sur mes pas et de rentrer dans une des pièces, encadrée de photo de Gemma. Une fois la porte ouverte je découvrais que la pièce était la chambre de la jeune fille, comme j'en avais eu l'intuition.

Je fis le tour, et je vis une belle chambre de petite fille, rester intacte comme si celle-ci ne l'avait jamais quitté. Tout était bien rangé, rien ne dépassait. Encore une fois des photos se trouvaient aux mûrs. Toutes représentaient soit des animaux magiques comme des licornes ou encore des fées, soit de son frère et elle jouant dans sa chambre. Sur toutes on voyait Barty avec sa patience et son envie de passer du temps avec sa jeune sœur.

Plus j'avançais dans mes recherches, plus je doutais de mes soupçons du début. Barty semblait beaucoup tenir à sa sœur, et n'avait aucune tendance à la violence avec elle. Après ce n'était que des photos mais je sentais que les sentiments qu'elles montraient étaient sincères.

Je fouillais dans le placard ou les malles mais je ne vis rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, il y avait tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans la chambre d'une jeune fille bien traitée et heureuse. Je fis donc demi-tour pour sortir dans le couloir et partir à la recherche de la chambre de Barty quand les éclats de voix provenant du bureau montaient encore.

Je me rapprochais dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, car je compris rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Éleanor qui parlait dans ce bureau. J'entendais la voix d'un homme qui m'était familière et j'avais peur de comprendre de qui il pouvait s'agir.

« Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? On ne sait rien d'elle ! S'exclama la voix en colère d'Eleanor.

Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Lui répondit froidement la voix de l'homme.

Mais Barty... Tu as beau le vouloir, Gemma ne reviendra pas... Elle n'est pas elle ! S'évertua à dire sa mère en espérant ouvrir les yeux de son fils.

Si ! Cria-t-il fou de rage. C'est elle ! Elle est ma sœur ! Et je veux que tu l'aides ! Lui ordonna-t-il. »

Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais été aussi horrible avec lui. De plus, lors de notre entrevu, il avait semblé comprendre que je n'étais pas véritablement sa sœur, et pourtant il maintenait tout le contraire maintenant.

« Je n'ai pas confiance Barty... Je sens qu'elle te fera du mal... Lui confia-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle te prend pour un monstre meurtrier, mon fils...

Je le sais. Dit-il simplement, sans laisser aucune émotion transparaître.

Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Fais seulement ce que je t'ai demandé ! Lui ordonna-t-il de nouveau avant de laisser place au silence. »

Je sentais que la conversation venait de finir et je fis rapidement demi-tour, rentrant dans la première pièce qui se présentait à moi. Juste au moment où je refermais la porte, j'entendis Eleanor prendre le couloir pour descendre en bas. Je savais que j'avais peu de temps avant qu'elle ne me cherche et veuille faire la leçon du jour.

Je regardais où je me trouvais avant de redescendre mais mes plans tombèrent dans l'oubli quand je vis ce qui se déroulait devant moi. Cette chambre ressemblait beaucoup à celle de mon enfance. Les murs étaient vides, on ne voyait qu'un lit avec une malle et des portes dans le mûr laissant pensée à une armoire. On ne ressentait pas la joie de vivre de l'enfance dans cette chambre. On ne voyait aucun jouet, seuls plusieurs livres et un bureau rempli de documents.

J'avançais dans la pièce, me dirigeant vers le bureau pour voir plusieurs feuilles provenant de prise de notes. Je n'y fis pas attention et fouillais les tiroirs. Je ressortait plusieurs feuilles dans le même genre que celles sur le bureau. Je poussais mes mains dans le tiroir dans l'espoir d'en extrait plus sans rien trouver. Mais je sentis qu'à l'intérieur, se trouvait quelque chose de caché. En effet, un petit livre se trouvait à l'intérieur du conduit du tiroir, coller sur la partie supérieure de celui-ci.

Je tirais sur celui-ci pour le décoller et une fois en main, je le rangeais dans ma robe pour le voir plus tard dans ma chambre. Je fis le tour de la chambre sans rien remarquer de particulier, et je décidais d'ouvrir le placard pour fouiller une dernière chose avant de retourner en bas et que ma disparition ne soit pas suspecte.

Le placard était vide et de premier abord on ne remarquait rien. Mais en faisant attention de plus près, on voyait un anneau sur le sol de celui-ci. Cette armoire ne disposait pas de penderie ni de vêtements, juste un anneau comme pour attacher les chevaux devant une étable. Sur les murs de l'armoire, on pouvait voir des griffures ainsi que sur les portes en bois.

M'étais-je complètement trompé ? Était-ce Barty qui avait subi toutes ces horreurs ? J'avais peur de comprendre toute l'étendue de ce que laissaient entendre ce que je découvrais. J'eus un hoquet de stupeur en voyant les griffures et le sang sécher sur les portes. Je passais délicatement mes doigts dessus comme pour ressentir le témoignage lourd que laissaient voir ces traces.

Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux et ma respiration se fit laborieuse. Une crise de panique me pris quand mes propres souvenirs se mélangeaient à ce que je voyais ici. J'avais beau avoir connu la terreur par le passé, je n'avais pas vécu ce que Barty avait ressenti durant le sien. Mais je pouvais le comprendre. Mes larmes allaient vers ce petit garçon qui n'avait pas mérité toutes ces choses que je pouvais deviner encore moins celles qui m'échappaient encore.

Je me fis violence pour me calmer et redescendre avant que mon absence ne soit remarquée. Je me précipitais dans le couloir faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je rangeais le carnet avec la poupée et la couverture dans la malle au pied de mon lit. J'entendis Éleanor m'appeler dans la maisonnée pour notre leçon.

Je me reconstituais un visage neutre avant de sortir de la chambre et de la rejoindre dans le petit salon. Je devais aussi sécher les larmes qui m'étaient montés aux yeux.

« Susanne ! M'appela-t-elle une énième fois.

Je suis ici Eleanor. Lui répondis-je alors que j'entrais dans la pièce.

Mais où étais-tu ?! Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle ! S'impatienta-t-elle en tapant du pied dans une attitude très peu noble et employant un ton plus que familier avec moi.

J'étais sortie pour m'aérer l'esprit. Lui répondis-je simplement, comme une évidence.

Et bien tu es en retard ! Rajouta-t-elle en colère.

Je vous prie de m'excuser de mon retard. Lui dis-je, neutre. »

Elle semblait désarçonner par mon calme. Il était vrai que j'essayais de garder un maximum mes pensées en moi. Je tenais pas à juger encore une fois trop vite ou de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Donc je ne laissais rien paraître de mes soupçons ou de mes pensées et lui faisait face en mettant en action ce qu'elle m'avait apprise. Avoir l'air neutre et imperméable aux regards des autres.

Mais Éleanor, elle, ne semblait pas pouvoir retrouver son calme. Elle était agitée et en colère. L'objet de sa colère ? Moi d'après son regard fixait dans le mien. Elle réfléchissait depuis quelques secondes quand elle décida de se tourner vers moi et de m'annoncer ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

« Nous allons changer le programme de cette après-midi.

Ah ? Et que comptez-vous faire à la place ? Lui demandais-je calmement, ne laissant rien paraître de mes interrogations face à ce revirement.

Demain tu as rendez-vous au Ministère, donc je veux voir les progrès que tu as faits avec la potion de vérité. M'annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Pourquoi ? Voulus-je savoir car je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

Car je veux vérifier si tu es bien préparée. Il est important que tu ne dises rien qui puisse nuire à mon fils ou à moi. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Les elfes vous font pourtant un rapport de nos essais, donc vous devriez savoir que je m'en sors plutôt bien depuis ma quatrième tentative. Lui soulignais-je.

Effectivement mais je veux le voir et ainsi en avoir le cœur net. Mon elfe te posera les questions, comme d'habitude, et on ne s'arrêtera que quand je le jugerais bon. Décida-t-elle. De plus, si tu as besoin de conseil, je serais plus à même de t'en donner que mes elfes, ayant déjà subi cette potion lors de mon arrestation à la prison d'Azkaban.

D'accord... Hésitais-je à répondre après un temps de réflexion, convaincu par la pertinence de ses arguments. »

L'elfe vint à ma rencontre et me tendit la potion comme chaque jour. Il commença la liste de questions que je lui avais donnée et je sue répondre sans rien laisser transparaître. Mais Éleanor vint se poster à côté de son elfe pour me regarder en face. La panique montait en moi, dans ses yeux je voyais qu'elle avait un plan.

« Comment te nommes-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Susanne Macbright. Lui répondis-je véritablement, surprise qu'elle soit intervenu.

Hm... Suis-je ta mère ? Continua-t-elle.

Non. Étais-je obligé de répondre.

Comment se nomme-t-elle ?

Arianna Macbright. Crachais-je entre mes dents alors que j'essayais de lutter.

Où étais-tu avant d'atterrir dans le cimetière ?

Sur la place de mon village, sur un bûcher. Répondis-je avec des larmes de rage dans les yeux.

Quelques secondes Madame. Intervint la voix de l'elfe.

Puis-je te faire confiance ? M'interrogea-t-elle une dernière fois.

Non ! Lâchais-je pleine de haine. »

Je sentis que je pouvais de nouveau contrôler mes pensées et mes réponses. Je me mis debout pour lui faire face, folle de rage.

« Comment avez-vous osé ?! M'écriais-je proche de son visage.

Je viens de te prouver que tu ne peux pas faire face au Ministère ! Ta panique t'a fait perdre tes moyens et tu ne pouvais plus organiser des pensées et les réponses que tu pouvais dire. M'expliqua-t-elle l'air de rien.

Je ne vous parle pas de ça ! Insistais-je en serrant les dents. Vous avez délibérément posé des questions que vous ne deviez pas alors qu'on avait un accord entre nous!

En effet, mais je devais savoir si je pouvais vous faire confiance, et déterminer si vous êtes dangereuse pour ma famille. Me raconta-t-elle comme si cela justifiait son acte.

Je vous interdis de vous approcher de nouveau de moi ! J'ai eu assez de conseil et je m'en sortirais très bien demain sans vous ! Je ne veux plus vous parlez ni qu'on reprenne les cours ensemble. Décidais-je d'une voix sans appelle.

Bien... Dit-elle hésitante face à ma rage.

Je vous conseille de ne plus tenter quelque chose comme ça sur moi de nouveau. Cela pourrait vous coûter très cher ! La menaçais-je dans l'espoir que sa la dissuade de m'approche à l'avenir. »

Je fis demi-tour, sans un regard en arrière et rejoignis ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps ici ! Je devais absolument faire quelques choses pour sortir de ce manoir. Je ne pouvais me fier à personne.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais épuisée de toujours me méfier des personnes qui m'entouraient. Je ne savais pas où aller ni vers qui je devais me tourner. Le seul qui a été véritablement gentil sans arrière-pensée, était Harry alors que celui-ci n'était qu'un enfant.

Demain, quand Kingsley viendra me chercher, je me renseignerais sur la suite des événements. Si j'avais l'obligation de rester dans le manoir après mon interrogatoire ou si je pouvais partir librement. Si l'interrogatoire se passait à mon avantage bien sûr. J'entendis Eleanor prendre de nouveau les escaliers pour partir à l'étage.

Alors, quand elle s'enfermait chaque jour dans le bureau de son mari, c'était pour parler avec son fils ? Mais Barty ne semblait pas très doux avec sa mère. Il avait été très agressif avec elle alors qu'ils discutaient. Pourtant elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui, allant jusqu'à se sacrifier.

Mais je ne savais pas si je voulais encore chercher à comprendre cette famille. Je voulais simplement les fuir et partir très loin. Il fallait bien dire, que depuis que j'avais rencontré Barty, je n'avais connu que des problèmes. Ma décision était prise ! Je ferais en sorte de partir rapidement d'ici, et ainsi trouver une solution pour retourner dans monde !

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Alors ? Que pensez-vous de tout cela ? Que pensez-vous de Madame Croupton ? Et que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? À vous de me le dire hi hi. Rendez-vous le weekend prochain pour la suite ! Merci de vos futurs review, sans vous on n'aurait pas la motivation d'aller jusqu'au bout donc merci de vos encouragements ^^.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**


	9. chapitre 8 : Veritaserum

**Note de l'auteur : Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour mon retard ! Il est vrai que j'ai eu une baisse de motivation la semaine dernière, car mon histoire ne semblait pas emballer beaucoup de monde, mais mon entourage m'a beaucoup soutenu et me voilà avec un chapitre beaucoup plus long pour me rattraper et me faire pardonner ^^. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, encore merci pour les plus fidèles comme Ciillya et Anonix.**

**.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 : Veritaserum

.

Le jour se levait et je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil plus d'heure, dans la nuit. J'avais ressassé ce qui avait été dit la veille avec Eleanor durant mon entraînement à la potion du Véritaserum. Malgré notre accord, elle avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse de ma part, pour m'interroger sur ce qu'elle avait souhaité savoir à mon sujet. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir d'où je venais ni ce que je faisais dans le cimetière.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Berni l'elfe de Barty, était venu me voir pour savoir comment j'allais, car je ne m'étais pas rendu au dîner. Berni était un elfe à part. Il était très mature et réfléchi, alors que d'autres elfes peuvent être très soumis et apeurés. Il servait cette famille sans tomber dans la réduction ou l'apitoiement. Il avait l'allure d'un mentor, toujours près à rendre service à ceux qui détenait sa loyauté. Il pouvait être un grand allié et d'un grand soutient. Mais je savais que son allégeance allait avant tout à son Maître, Barty Croupton Junior et j'avais perdu son respect quand j'avais renvoyé son jeune Maître de ma chambre en l'accusant des pires horreurs sans avoir de preuves.

Mais mon avis changea lors de cette fameuse soirée, quand il vint me demander des nouvelles après mon refus de me rendre au dîner.

.

* * *

.

« Mademoiselle ? Me demanda l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître dans ma chambre alors que j'étais allongée dans mon lit pour réfléchir.

Qu'y-a-t-il Berni ? Le poussais-je à poursuivre sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

Le repas est servi dans le salon. M'indiqua-t-il simplement, de son habituelle voix morne.

Je ne compte pas manger ce soir, merci. Lui répondis-je, neutre et sans bouger.

Cela n'est pas bien de sauter un repas, Mademoiselle. Décelais-je une once d'inquiétude en lui.

Je n'ai pas très faim Berni, je suis stressé pour demain et la perspective de faire face au Mangenmagot. Lui expliquais-je en soufflant. Malgré nos entraînements, Madame Croupton m'a très bien fait comprendre que je risquais de me faire avoir demain, lors de mon interrogatoire.

Je ne pense pas Mademoiselle. Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie lors de nos cours, je pense que les événements récents vous ont juste affecté et ainsi empêcher de vous préparer à l'attaque de ma maîtresse. Je sais que vous avez fouillé dans la maisonnée et que vos découvertes vous ont beaucoup touché, ce qui explique votre déconvenue face à ma Maîtresse et a son intervention. Demain, vous savez déjà que toutes les personnes dans la pièce auront la possibilité de vous poser des questions, donc vous y êtes préparer. Nous avons travaillé sur la surprise ou les questions qui peuvent être gênante pour vous. Je ne doute pas que vous sauriez faire face à toute situation.

Merci Berni. Lui dis-je, reconnaissante. Je sais que j'ai pu être méfiante avec toi au début et avoir une attitude froide, mais je tiens à m'excuser. Rajoutais-je en me redressant sur le lit pour m'asseoir en face de lui.

Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle. Me répondit-il en rougissant et en secouant les mains, dans une nouvelle attitude que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Si, je tiens à m'excuser, surtout quand je vois à quel point tu es fidèle auprès de ton maître malgré tout ce qu'il peut être. Continuais-je. Ta loyauté est toute à ton honneur.

Oui, c'est mon travail et j'ai toujours eu le jeune maître sous ma responsabilité. Me confia-t-il doucement, touché par le compliment que je venais de lui faire.

Berni, puis-je te poser une question ? Hésitais-je à aborder le sujet.

Oui bien sûr, Mademoiselle. Acquiesça-t-il d'un visage doux.

Comme tu le sais, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de faire le tour de la demeure pour faire des recherches sur la famille. Commençais-je alors que je voyais son visage se crisper. Je te rassure, je n'accuse plus Barty d'avoir tué sa sœur ! Mais... j'ai vu des choses, comme tu t'en doutes vu ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt... Et tout ce que je peux en conclure, sont des choses horribles...

Vous tirez très vite vos conclusions Mademoiselle. Mais méfiez-vous, des fois, il faut prendre le temps de bien analyser la situation avant de porter des accusations qui peuvent être blessantes, qu'on pourrait regretter par la suite, ou qui pourrait vous mettre en danger. M'avertit-il, avec du souci perceptible dans la voix.

Vous voulez parler de mes accusations qui ont blessé Barty ? Vérifiai-je alors que la culpabilité montait en moi, sans faire plus attention au reste de son avertissement.

Oui Mademoiselle.

J'ai peut-être eut faux sur ce sujet, mais ça n'enlève pas le fait qu'il est un meurtrier. Essayais-je de me justifier par mauvaise foi alors que ma honte me rongeait petit à petit.

Effectivement et je ne dirais pas le contraire, mais j'ai juré de lui être fidèle alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, donc peu importe ce qu'il fera, je serais toujours derrière lui pour le seconder. Déclara-t-il, les yeux profonds et remplient de sa détermination.

Au point de commettre vous-même quelque chose d'illégale ? Supposais-je, quelque peu admirative de son lien avec son Maître.

Absolument. Me répondit-il sans détour. Il mérite qu'on soit là pour lui sans le juger et l'accepter pour ce qu'il est réellement.

Je vois que vous lui êtes très attachés. Constatais-je avec envie. Vous avez une attitude très paternaliste envers lui, d'après ce que je comprends.

En effet... J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour l'aider lors de son développement alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Me raconta-t-il alors que ses souvenirs revenaient à lui. La mort de sa sœur a été le tournant de sa vie, ce qui le plongea du côté sombre de sa personnalité. Il avait toujours eu cette part sombre en lui, mais il avait toujours su lui résister jusqu'à la disparition de sa sœur, qui l'anéantit complètement. Le désespoir peut nous faire faire beaucoup de chose Mademoiselle, une fois que notre limite a été franchi.

… Restais-je silencieuse pendant un moment. Berni, je suis allé dans les chambres de Gemma et Barty... Lançais-je sans en dire plus, en baissant ma tête tout en continuant de le fixer par-dessus mes cils pour qu'il ne me remarque pas alors que je scrutais ses réactions.

Je m'en suis douté. J'ai bien vu que vous cherchiez à fouiller la maison depuis quelques jours à la recherche d'élément autour de la mort de Mademoiselle Croupton. Consentit-il à m'avouer.

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé faire ? Pourquoi protéger les personnes qui sont coupables des crimes qui ont été perpétré dans cette demeure ? Lui demandais-je tout en me mettant debout pour aller à ma fenêtre.

Les vérités ne sont pas toujours bonnes à dire... Me dit-il simplement, comme une énigme dont je devrais trouver la réponse seule.

Barty... a subit des maltraitances durant son enfance, non ? L'interrogeais-je, hésitant à vouloir la réponse.

Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Hésita-t-il à me répondre. Sachant ce que vous pensez de mon maître ?

Car... Je ne veux pas mal le juger. Lui répondis-je en lui faisant face pour qu'il voie la sincérité dans mes yeux. Je l'ai déjà beaucoup trop fait, et je deviens folle de ne rien savoir sur ce qui m'entoure ou les personnes qui sont auprès de moi. Je ne sais pas à qui m'en remettre ni à qui faire confiance.

Le jeune maître était dans le même état que vous, il y a de ça plusieurs années. Je vous répondrais donc la même chose qu'à lui. M'expliqua-t-il doucement, comme pour me rassurer et calmer la panique qui venait de naître en moi. Vous êtes une sang-pur maintenant, et donc vous devrez vous méfier des personnes qui vont vous entourer, car beaucoup seront là avec la volonté de vous soutirer quelque chose, ou bien de vous nuire. Vous devrez continuer d'arborer cette attitude froide et distante auprès des autres pour ne laisser filtrer aucune faiblesse et les empêcher de vous atteindre.

Donc vous me dites que je serais éternellement seule dans ce monde ? Lui demandais-je fataliste quant à mon avenir ici. Ne puis-je me confier à personne ?

Il vous faudra apprendre à mieux percevoir la valeur d'autrui, de ne plus juger hâtivement ou de faire trop facilement confiance. Vous pouvez être quelque peu naïve... Avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres, ayant peur de représailles après sa tentative d'honnêteté.

Oui... Ma mère me l'a souvent dit par le passé... Lui confiais-je tout en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre, la mélancolie me gagnant.

Je serais là pour vous aider, le jeune maître m'a dit de tout faire pour vous servir au mieux. Me partagea-t-il les ordres que Barty lui avait donné.

Barty t'a demandé de me servir ? Répétais-je, surprise. Alors que je lui ai dit des choses horribles et que je ne fais pas réellement partie de cette famille ?

Oui. Il peut être très instable et d'humeur changeante, mais lorsque cela concerne sa sœur, donc ce qui veut dire vous, il n'a qu'une ligne de conduite. Le soutien et la protection pour elle envers et contre tous. Déclara-t-il solennel.

Mais je ne suis pas véritablement sa sœur, et je suis sûr qu'il le sait. Étais-je persuadée.

Une part de lui le sait, mais il est essentiel pour lui de croire que sa sœur vit en vous. Il a vécu des moments difficiles lors de la mort de sa sœur, et il ne parvient pas à faire face à la réalité de sa mort. Se désola l'elfe, mal pour son maître qui souffrait continuellement de la perte d'un être qui lui était chère.

Que s'est-il passé dans cette maison ? Quel est le secret derrière la mort de Gemma Croupton ? L'interrogeais-je, alors que les questions me rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le jeune maître n'y est pour rien, et que sa mort était un accident. M'avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

Un accident ? Qui en est l'auteur ? Continuais-je de lui demander.

Le jeune maître porte la culpabilité de cet incident sans pourtant en être la cause, il était une victime dans cette histoire. Me raconta-t-il en se détournant de moi, comme touché par les souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Mais je ne peux pas vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, seul le jeune maître le peu. Je suis tenu au secret.

D'accord... Pourriez-vous faire passer un message à Barty ? Lui demandais-je avant qu'il ne parte.

Quel est-il ? Me poussa-t-il à poursuivre, sa curiosité étant touché.

Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de lui pour les mots que je lui ai dit. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le meurtrier de sa sœur et je lui demande pardon. Par contre, il a tué d'autre personne me l'avouant lui-même ce soir-là. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait ni les raisons pour lesquelles il les a faits. Dis-je malgré tout, pour être clair avec Barty. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, ni ne dirait quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire auprès du Ministère, mais je ne souhaite plus l'aider à l'avenir. Je veux qu'il me garde éloigné de son groupe de Mages noirs.

Bien Mademoiselle. Me répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Il en sera fait selon votre volonté.

M'en veux-tu Berni ? De condamné ton maître pour les actes qu'il a fait ? Vérifiais-je l'état d'esprit de l'elfe, dans le but de déterminer s'il sera un de mes alliés à l'avenir.

Je comprends votre point de vue Mademoiselle, et je vous remercie de garder le secret sur sa venue dans le manoir ou sur son évasion de l'école de Poudlard. Reconnu-t-il avec amabilité avant de sortir de ma chambre, sans me répondre entièrement. »

.

* * *

.

Kingsley allait bientôt arriver pour me conduire au Ministère afin que je subisse mon interrogatoire devant tout le Mangenmagot. Je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre depuis la veille, Berni m'apportant un plateau repas, car je ne souhaitais pas croiser Eleanor. L'elfe m'aidait pour me concentrer et sur ce que je pouvais dire ou non, récapitulant ce qu'on avait déjà dit tant de fois les jours précédents. Je travaillais mon self-contrôle et établissais un plan afin de prévoir ce qu'il pouvait arriver lors de mon interrogatoire.

Depuis notre conversation, Berni et moi avions découvert une complicité certaine autour d'un objectif commun : faire en sorte que ma rencontre avec le Magnenmagot se passe au mieux et ainsi

protéger les secrets que je détenais sur la famille.

« Monsieur Shacklebolt est arrivé dans le petit salon, Mademoiselle. M'avertit Berni qui venait d'apparaître dans ma chambre.

Merci Berni... Lui répondis-je d'une petite voix où l'on décelait le doute. Dites aux autres que j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Si je puis me permettre, Mademoiselle... ? Hésita-t-il à me dire avant de retourner d'où il venait.

Oui, Berni ? Lui demandais-je.

Je pense que vous êtes prête ? Vous vous êtes entraînée très durement, et tout cela portera ces fruits. Essaya-t-il de me convaincre avant de disparaître dans un pop. »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, soufflant un bon cou pour me donner la motivation nécessaire, avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je m'étais habillé en circonstance, avec une robe de sorcière bleu nuit intense, ouvragé de relief dans le tissu, avec de longues manches. Seule une ceinture tressée faisait plusieurs fois le tour de ma taille pour la marquer. Le col était droit et sage, mais le corset en dessous me permettait de remonter ma poitrine. L'ensemble me donnait une allure de femme noble sans en faire trop, indépendante et déterminée.

Je fis une entrée remarqué dans le petit salon et je vis le sourire en coin de Berni, fier du petit effet de la tenue qu'il m'avait choisi pour l'occasion. Kingsley me fixait avec attention, le visage figé de surprise alors qu'il analysait ma tenue. Eleanor haussa les sourcils, seul manifeste de sa surprise, sans rien laisser paraître d'autre.

« Bonjour à tous. Saluais-je les personnes dans la pièce d'une voix claire.

Bonjour Mademoiselle Croupton. Me salua Kingsley, en retour. Je vous présente Monsieur Alastor Maugrey, aurore en chef, ainsi que la secrétaire de notre département, que vous avez déjà rencontrer, Madame Hannah Davies. Nous présenta-t-il tout en désignant tour à tour les concernés.

Heureuse de vous revoir Madame Davies. Commençais-je d'abord par la secrétaire en lui faisant un signe discret de la tête.

De même, Mademoiselle. Me retourna-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, Monsieur Maugrey. Terminais-je avec le deuxième arrivant en venant à leur rencontre d'une démarche lente et chaloupée.

Pareillement. Me répondit-il sèchement. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez rencontré mon ancien homologue, Barty Croupton Junior dissimulé derrière mon identité volé ? Me demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Succinctement. Dis-je en secouant la main pour illustrer la banalité de l'événement. Je suis prête, Messieurs. Changeais-je de sujet, pour éviter la confrontation avec cet homme qui avait l'air redoutable.

Bien. Au revoir Madame Croupton, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de sortir de votre demeure pour assisté à l'interrogatoire de votre fille au Ministère. Lui expliqua-t-il de nouveau alors qu'Eleanor acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. Dés que tout cela sera terminé, je vous ramènerais votre fille. Continua-t-il plus doucement.

Je vous remercie, Kingsley. Termina-t-elle avant de sortir du petit salon, sans un regard pour moi.

Allons-y ! S'exclama Maugrey tout en s'élançant vers la cheminée. »

Il partit en premier, lançant le nom du Ministère en jetant de la poudre de cheminette à ces pieds. La secrétaire vint après, demandant la même destination. Mais avant que je puisse entrer dans la cheminée, Kingsley m'attrapa par le bras.

« Gemma... Tout va bien avec votre mère ? Me demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Oui, rien qu'un petit différent entre une mère et sa fille. Lui répondis-je simplement, essayant de paraître sincère.

D'accord... Acquiesça-t-il avant de me lancer me rendre dans la cheminée. »

J'atterris dans le hall du Ministère, et je rejoignis l'aurore Maugrey ainsi que les autres vers les ascenseurs alors que Kinglsey me suivait de prêt. Je me trouvais enfin au milieu des autres sorciers, livré à moi-même. Je faisais ce que j'avais appris lors de mes leçons de protocole, c'est-à-dire, me tenir droite, le regard indéchiffrable ainsi que mon visage qui masquait mes pensées et mes sentiments les plus profonds. Je faisais des grands pas calculé, et mesuré pour suivre les personnes qui me conduisaient devant le Mangenmagot.

Une fois devant les portes, Maugrey ainsi que la secrétaire partir prendre une autre porte pour entrée dans la salle, me laissant l'entrée principale avec Kingsley qui était en charge de mon dossier. Le brouhaha de la salle s'interrompit alors que nous pénétrions au centre de la pièce. Un siège était prévu pour moi alors que toutes les autres personnes étaient installées dans des tribunes autour de ce même siège. Je reconnu quelques personnes que j'avais vue lors de ma dernière entrevue, comme le bonbon rose ou encore l'homme blond et majestueux du nom de Malefoy. Le Ministre ne présidait pas la séance cette fois-ci, mais une femme avait pris sa place.

« Bonjour, je vous invite à vous asseoir Mademoiselle Croupton. Me salua-t-elle tout en désignant le siège au centre de sa main. Je me nomme Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la Justice Magique. Je serais en charge de votre interrogatoire et de la séance devant le Mangenmagot. »

Je pris place sur le siège, droite et fière devant toutes ses personnes. Je ne voulais pas montrer mon intimidation ni mon appréhension d'être devant eux.

« Kingsley Shackelbolt, pouvez-vous annoncer ce pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, je vous prie. Lui enjoignit-elle de faire.

Oui. S'exécuta-t-il. Je suis l'aurore Kingsley Shackelbolt, aurore en charge du dossier de Mademoiselle Gemma Croupton, retrouvé vivante il y a de ça plusieurs jours, après une disparition de plusieurs années. Nous sommes ici pour déterminer qui est à l'origine de sa disparition ainsi que son rôle dans l'évasion de son frère, Barty Croupton Junior, de l'école de Poudlard avant que les aurores ne puissent l'arrêter.

Nous avons jugé bons de vous faire subir interrogatoire sous l'effet de la potion de Veritaserum, d'une part pour vous aider avec vos souvenirs enfouis en vous, et pour déterminer si vous êtes véritablement innocente de ce dont on vous accuse. M'expliqua Amélia avant de faire un signe à un homme dans le fond pour qu'il approche. Voici la potion, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir la boire pour qu'on puisse commencer. Son effet durera 20 minutes.

Je tiens à émettre une objection, Madame la Directrice. Intervint Malefoy en se levant de son siège.

Quelle est-elle ? S'impatienta Amélia tout en lui donnant la parole.

Le Veritaserum, n'est-il pas interdit lors des procès pour cause de discrimination, car certains sorciers peuvent très bien se protéger de cette potion ou y résister alors que d'autres non (*)? Fit-il remarquer en relevant un de ses sourcils, dans une preuve manifeste de sarcasme.

Il est vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas au procès de Mademoiselle Croupton. Clarifia Amélia. Nous avons réuni, exceptionnellement, le Mangenmagot pour un interrogatoire sur l'héritière de la famille Croupton. Au vu des antécédents de la famille ainsi que les conditions de son précédent interrogatoire nous ont poussé à penser qu'il fallait faire celui-ci devant tout le Mangenmagot, surtout au vu de l'importance des points qui seront abordés ainsi que pour la sécurité de Mademoiselle Croupton.

Je viens de mon plein gré face à vous, pour répondre aux questions que vous pourrez me poser. Intervins-je dans l'espoir de prouver ma bonne foi et de calmer les esprits échauffés. De plus, j'espère en apprendre plus sur les conditions de mon enlèvement avec votre aide. »

Je remarquai le regard surpris que Monsieur Malefoy me jeta alors qu'il reprenait place sur les bancs. Madame Bones, me fit signe de boire la potion que son assistant m'avait donner. Je me préparais doucement, soufflant et comptant comme Berni me l'avait appris pour me calmer et vider mon esprit. L'épreuve que j'attendais avec appréhension commençait maintenant.

Je pris la fiole et l'avalais d'une seule traite. La fiole ne contenait aucun goût, ressemblant à de l'eau. Mais Berni m'avait expliqué que trois goûtes de la potion seraient diluées dans une fiole avec une boisson neutre, comme de l'eau pour ne pas avoir d'effet secondaire ou altérer la potion.

Je sentis la sensation familière de la potion monter en moi en prenant le contrôle de ma conscience et de mon libre-arbitre. Mon regard se fixa dans le vide, droit devant moi et je me sentais freiner dans mon esprit par un nuage cotonneux, m'empêchant de penser correctement. C'est contre celui-ci que je devais combattre, et résister pour pouvoir répondre ce que je voulais.

« Bien, commençons. Démarra Amélia Bones. Comment vous appelez vous, Mademoiselle ?

Susanne Macbright. Répondis-je directement, sans résistance dans la voix.

Comment ?! S'étonna la foule autour de moi, que je parvenais à entendre à travers le brouillard.

D'où venez-vous ? Continua Amélia, en cachant sa surprise.

De Lynn dans le Massachusetts. Dis-je d'une voix monocorde.

Lynn ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?! S'exclama la voix du bonbon rose. C'est une imposture !

Calmez-vous ! Ordonna la directrice du département de la Justice. Bien... Nous devons éclaircir tout cela. Mademoiselle, Êtes-vous Gemma Croupton ?

Maintenant oui.

Maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Avant, j'étais Susanne Macbright. Maintenant, je suis Gemma Croupton.

Comment le savez-vous ? Me poussa-t-elle à répondre.

Car le test sanguin l'a dit. Répondis-je, avec un accro dans la voix.

Donc vous êtes l'héritière de la famille Croupton ?

Oui. Dis-je simplement, le regard toujours dans le vague.

Où avez-vous grandi ?

Avec ma famille, dans mon village.

Qui était votre famille ? Continua Amélia sans interruption.

Ma mère, Arianna Macbright et mon père, Charles Macbright. Ils m'ont élevé. Rajoutais-je par choix.

Étaient-ils des moldus ? M'interrogea Monsieur Malefoy.

Oui.

Qui vous a conduit chez eux ? Reprit Amélia.

Je ne sais pas... Parvins-je à dire. Personne... Lâchais-je malgré tout.

Si je puis intervenir. Nous interrompit Kingsley. Elle nous a dit ne pas avoir gardé des souvenirs de son enfance, et encore moins de sa vie chez la famille Croupton.

Cela explique son indécision sur son identité. Constata Monsieur un homme dans la foule. Mais le Massachusetts, c'est en Amérique. Comment a-t-elle pu être emmenée si loin ?

Cela explique pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé lors de sa disparition. Remarqua à son tour Kingsley. Si elle avait quitté le pays avec ses kidnappeurs, nous n'avions aucune chance de les retrouver, surtout à l'époque où les recherches étaient diriger sur la famille et non sur quelqu'un d'extérieur.

En effet. Acquiesça Amélia en pleine réflexion. Mademoiselle, avez-vous vue vos kidnappeurs ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Dis-je la vérité. Personne ne m'a enlevé. Lâchais-je malgré moi.

Nous n'obtiendrons rien sur ce sujet, l'enquête doit reprendre pour découvrir qui voulait du mal à la famille Croupton et savoir pourquoi ils ont conduit leur fille dans le monde moldu d'Amérique.

Comment avez-vous atterri dans le cimetière avec Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory ? Continua Amélia.

Je souffrais et j'ai souhaité pouvoir fuir et me venger des personnes qui m'avaient condamné. Lui avouais-je sans détour.

Vous vengez ? De quoi ? Fit-elle surprise.

De la mort de ma mère ainsi que de la mienne.

Mais vous n'êtes pas morte. Déclara-t-elle.

Je devais... Crachais-je avec une colère partiellement perceptible malgré la potion, tant ma haine était immense en cet instant. »

Cet interrogatoire était une torture pour moi. Tous les souvenirs qui me revenaient en mémoire me rongeaient de l'intérieur. J'essayais de faire le tri et de faire comme Berni m'avait appris, mais cela était beaucoup plus compliquer que je ne l'avais prévu. Pour ne rien arranger, parler du passé me poussais dans mes retranchements, et me faisais commettre des fautes d'inattention. Ma haine voilant ma capacité à rester calme et réfléchir posément.

« Pourquoi deviez-vous mourir ? Me demanda Amélia, cette question que je redoutais tellement. »

Je me poussais au calme et me remémorais ce que Berni m'avait tant de fois dit lors de nos entraînements. Dont cette fois-là, lors du premier jour d'essai.

.

* * *

.

« Je ne veux pas que vous me posiez des questions sur mon passé ! M'écriais-je folle de rage après la séance d'entraînement pour la potion de vérité.

Je n'ai pas le choix Mademoiselle. Me dit-il d'un ton calme, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver d'autant plus. Vous devez vous préparer à l'éventualité, qu'on vous posera ces questions au Ministère. Vous devez vous entraîner à y répondre.

Je ne veux pas répondre à ces questions-là, surtout à toi qui travailles pour le compte d'Eleanor. Doutais-je de lui.

Je ne suis pas là pour recueillir des informations au nom de ma maîtresse. J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous entraîner au mieux en vue de votre entrevue au Ministère. Pour cela, je dois poser toutes les questions qu'eux-mêmes vous poseront. M'expliqua-t-il avec patience.

Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Lui reprochais-je en me détournant de lui.

Je suis aussi sous vos ordres Mademoiselle, si vous ne souhaitez pas que je communique ce qui sera dit entre nous, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander. De plus, mon allégeance va, avant tout, auprès des enfants de la famille. Cela a toujours été mon rôle, donc vos ordres passeront toujours avant, surtout que vous faites partie de la famille Croupton maintenant. La magie elle-même l'a reconnu grâce au test.

Hum… Hésitais-je. Très bien. Je veux bien m'entraîner sur tout ce que tu jugeras opportun d'améliorer, mais je ne veux pas que tu répètes ce qui sera dit durant nos leçons. Beaucoup de choses me concernant, doivent rester secrètes.

Oui, Mademoiselle. Se soumit-il volontiers, avant de reprendre notre entraînement. »

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Berni avait su gagner ma confiance et ses conseils étaient pertinent en même temps qu'essentiels. Il ne faisait jamais de commentaire sur ce que je pouvais lui révéler lors de nos essais à la potion de vérité. Il ne me jugeait pas et ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus que nécessaire. Sa pudeur envers mon histoire me poussait à penser qu'il était sincère et que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Durant les derniers essaies, Berni m'expliqua la marche à suivre pour détourner les réponses que je peux donner lors de mon interrogatoire.

« Dès que nous arrivons sur le sujet de votre passé, tout dérape et vous délivrez des informations compromettantes sur vous ou sur le jeune maître. S'impatienta Berni, ce qui était nouveau chez lui.

Je n'y arriverais jamais, Berni ! M'énervais-je contre moi-même. L'échéance arrive bientôt à sa fin, et je n'arrive toujours pas à tenir 20 minutes sans me compromettre.

C'est parce que vous vous y prenez mal Mademoiselle. Me répéta-t-il pour la énième fois aujourd'hui.

Je le sais Berni ! M'écriais-je tout en levant les bras au ciel, alors que je tournais en rond sur le tapis du petit salon. Tu me le répètes et répètes, mais cela ne change rien ! Dis-moi plutôt comment faire au lieu de me dire ce qu'il ne va pas !

Mademoiselle, vous devez absolument garder votre calme. Les émotions non maîtrisées peuvent conduire à la perte de concentration et ainsi vous faire dire ce que vous ne voulez pas. M'expliqua-t-il. Vous devez trouver la force en vous pour rester calme et hermétique à tout ce qui peut vous bouleverser ou vous surprendre. Nous allons essayer une nouvelle chose. Connaissez-vous la méditation ? Me demanda-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis.

Non. Dis-je alors qu'il me demandait, d'un signe de la main, de le rejoindre et d'imiter sa position sur le tapis.

Vous allez fermer les yeux et vous concentrez sur votre respiration. Sentez vos poumons se remplir et se comprimer alors que l'air entre et en ressort. Me dicta-t-il d'une voix douce, me guidant dans la douceur. Videz votre esprit, vos idées et vos pensées s'échappant avec l'air que vous expirez. »

Je soufflais, mes muscles se détendant petit à petit dans tout mon corps. Sa voix constante m'aidait beaucoup, et je me calquais sur celle-ci pour imiter le calme que je sentais dans ses mots, m'apaisant au fur et à mesure.

«Je vous demanderais, une fois que vous ayez bien fait le vide, de vous mettre à conter dans votre tête dans un rythme constant. Ne vous arrêtez jamais tant que vous n'avez pas totalement le contrôle de votre corps ainsi que des émotions que vous pouvez ressentir. Cela vous aidera dans beaucoup de domaines. Cela est la maîtrise de soi. »

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée comme ça, comptant jusqu'au dernier chiffre que je connaissais grâce aux cours de Madame Croupton. Par la suite, j'ai récité la Bible, livre que mon père m'avait fait apprendre par cœur alors qu'il me la dictait tous les soirs.

Je sentis la main de Berni se poser sur mon épaule, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas d'un pouce, concentrer sur ma récitation.

« Je pense que nous pouvons réessayer, Mademoiselle. Me suggéra-t-il alors que je me mettais debout pour lui faire face.

Je suis prête. Lui répondis-je calmement.

Maintenant que vous avez le contrôle sur vos émotions, nous allons vous exercer sur la réponse cibler. Le but étant de répondre à une question par une autre vérité que celle qui est attendu.

Comment faire ? Lui demandais-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Par exemple si je vous demande si vous faites partie de la famille Croupton la réponse est oui, car ce n'est pas faux, actuellement vous faites bien partie de la famille. Me donna-t-il un exemple. Le tout est d'être stratégique dans la réponse. De chercher rapidement la réponse qui est celle attendue, ou du moins la plus proche possible, sans vous incriminer derrière ou conduire les autres à avoir des soupçons envers vous.

D'accord... Essayons ! M'exclamais-je, motivée. »

Et c'est comme ça que mes entraînements ont évolué par la suite. M'exerçant sur la manière de trouver le plus rapidement possible des réponses appropriés aux questions qui m'étaient posées.

.

* * *

.

Je fis rapidement le vide dans mon esprit, sachant que cette question avait tendance à me faire paniquer à cause des souvenirs qui la concernait.

« Mon village à découvert que j'étais une sorcière, alors que moi-même, je ne le savais pas. Répondis-je après une seconde de battement.

Vous n'êtes jamais allé dans le monde sorcier, ou à l'école de sorcellerie ? Continua Amélia, intriguer.

Non, je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière.

Comme je vous l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, ces moldus sont un fléau. Intervint Monsieur Malefoy d'une voix froide. Les sorciers ne sont pas protégés contre eux, et la peur qu'on leur inspire les conduit à nous faire disparaître ou nous faire subir des choses horribles. Ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas ou ne comprennent pas.

Nous connaissons votre opinion sur la question, Monsieur Malefoy, mais nous sommes pas ici pour débattre de ce sujet. Nous sommes ici pour Mademoiselle Croupton. Le remit-elle en place avant de poursuivre son interrogatoire. Nous pouvons conclure qu'elle a grandi avec des moldus en Amérique et qu'elle avait été attaqué à cause de sa nature de sorcière qui a été découvert par son village. Kingsley, je vous charge de l'enquête sur le passé de Mademoiselle Croupton ainsi que de son enlèvement. Lui ordonna Amélia avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi. »

Je sentais que l'effet de la potion était moins fort à mesure que le temps avançait. Ils n'exploitaient pas le temps avec intelligence. Ils perdaient du temps en débats et échanges entre eux alors que j'attendais toujours de nouvelles questions. Les effets s'amoindrissait donc dans le temps sans qu'il n'utilise celui-ci à bon escient.

Je reprenais petit à petit le contrôle de mes pensées, et le fait d'en avoir bu à plusieurs reprises m'avait donner une certaine résistance à celle-ci. Je me sentais plus libre pour faire mes choix de réponse, mais je fis en sorte que personne ne remarque rien en restant stoïque avec le regard fixé en face de moi.

« Que faisiez-vous dans le cimetière ? Me demanda Amélia.

Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je avec la même voix monocorde.

Aviez-vous choisi votre destination ?

Non.

Connaissez-vous le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Continua-t-elle plus rapidement, sachant que l'échéance de la potion arrivait.

Non.

Faites-vous partie des Mangemorts ?

Non.

Avez-vous communiqué avec votre frère, Barty Croupton Junior ?

Oui.

Quand cela ? S'exclama le bonbon rose, croyant tenir quelque chose.

À Poudlard. Essayais-je de guider mes réponses.

Pour quelle raison ? Reprit Amélia Bones.

Car il me surveillait à l'infirmerie. Dis-je sachant qu'il comprendrait le sens de cette phrase d'une toute autre manière que celle dans lequel je l'avais dit.

D'après le témoignage du directeur Albus Dumbledor, Barty Croupton qui était sous l'apparence de l'aurore Alastor Maugrey, avait l'ordre de la surveiller lors de sa convalescence à l'infirmerie.

Est-ce qu'Alastor vous a dit quelque chose à l'infirmerie ? Me demanda Amélia.

Oui. Répondis-je tout en cherchant déjà la réponse à la question qui allait suivre.

Que vous a-t-il dit ?

Il m'a appelé Gemma.

Saviez-vous qu'il était votre frère à ce moment-là ?

Non. Soufflais-je soulager qu'elle n'avait pas tourné sa question autrement.

Vous a-t-il parlé de son plan d'évasion de Poudlard, ou de ses plans dans le château ? Essaya-t-elle de finir rapidement alors qu'elle voyait les signes de l'homme qui m'avait donner la potion, qui regardait sa montre.

Alastor ne m'avait pas parlé de ses plans. Répondis-je en retenant mon sourire en coin alors que la fin arrivait bientôt.

Comptez-vous suivre l'allégeance de votre frère envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Termina-t-elle enfin.

Non. Dis-je, alors que la totalité de mon esprit me revenait enfin ainsi que ma capacité à réfléchir par moi-même. »

Je relevais la tête doucement, posant ma main sur mon front dans un simulacre de mal de tête, alors que les effets secondaires de la potion ne me faisaient plus rien grâce à mes entraînements. Je fixais mon regard dans celui de la Directrice de la Justice Magique, attendant la suite.

« Bien... Nous avons appris plusieurs choses intéressantes Mademoiselle Croupton, et je suis dans le regret de vous dire que nous ne savons pas encore qui vous a kidnappé alors que vous n'étiez qu'une enfant, mais nous ferons une enquête approfondie pour vous aider à faire la lumière sur tout cela. Déclara Amélia Bones, d'une voix solennel.

Je vous en remercie. Lui dis-je tout en inclinant la tête dans sa direction dans un geste humble de reconnaissance.

D'après votre témoignage, je peux supposer que votre magie vous a conduit à transplaner lors de votre attaque, la peur déclenchant un phénomène de magie accidentelle et instinctive. Pour vous protéger, elle vous aura conduit au plus loin pour vous mettre en sécurité. Il est exceptionnel, qu'elle ait pu vous faire transplaner d'un pays à l'autre sans que vous ne mourriez dans le processus. De plus, avec votre passif ainsi que votre témoignage, nous ne pensons pas que vous ayez quelque chose à voir avec les plans de votre frère et de ses complices.

Que va-t-il se passer ? Demandais-je pour connaître la suite.

Vous bénéficieriez d'une aide de la part du Ministère pour pouvoir vous procurer un précepteur, ainsi qu'un tuteur, car votre famille ne pourra pas jouer ce rôle auprès de vous pour l'instant, au vu des crimes qui leur sont alloués.

Un tuteur ?

Oui, il vous aidera à connaître votre place d'héritière dans le monde magique, vous présentant la société comme la banque, le Ministère, nos lois. Pour cela, nous devons délibérer sur celui qui jouera ce rôle. Dit Amélia tout en regardant les personnes autour d'elle, en attendant leurs points de vu.

Je peux jouer ce rôle. Proposa Kingsley à l'assemblée.

Non, vous ne seriez pas objectif, car vous êtes trop impliqué dans l'affaire depuis le début et vous serez occupé par votre enquête sur le kidnapping de Mademoiselle Croupton. Refusa la Directrice.

Je peux très bien le faire. Entendis-je proposer Alastor, dans le fond de la salle.

C'est une possibilité... Hésita-t-elle en retour.

Puis-je faire une autre proposition ? Intervint Monsieur Malefoy tout en se mettant debout.

Quelle est-elle ? Demanda Amélia, curieuse.

Il se trouve que Mademoiselle Croupton est apparenté à la famille de mon épouse, de part sa grand-mère paternelle. Je propose donc que mon épouse soit la tutrice de Mademoiselle Croupton pour l'aider au mieux dans son rôle d'héritière.

Qu'en pensez-vous Mademoiselle ? Me laissa-t-elle le choix après ses deux propositions. »

Que pouvais-je choisir ? D'un côté l'aurore Maugrey se proposait, mais j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait être dangereux et qu'il souhaitait se rapprocher de moi, car il avait des soupçons à mon encontre. De l'autre, j'ai l'épouse d'un inconnu qui appartiendrait à ma « famille » éloigné.

« Je pense vouloir rencontrer Madame Malefoy, et apprendre à la connaître en sachant que j'ai un lien familial avec elle. Décidais-je enfin, après un temps de réflexion.

Il en sera fait ainsi. Statua la Directrice.

La laissons-nous retourner dans le manoir de ses parents ? Alors que sa mère y est enfermée par le Ministère ? Demanda Monsieur Malefoy avec un ton qui montrait qu'il désapprouvait cette idée. »

Je vis Madame Bones chuchoter avec les personnes qui se penchaient vers elle, échangeant leurs avis sur mon sort et mon avenir. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Kingsley, alors qu'il fixait la Directrice en attente de son jugement sans rien laisser paraître. Malefoy, lui, me fixait avec un sourire en coin, fier de lui et du bon déroulement des événements.

« Nous avons délibéré, et nous jugeons bons de vous installer dans une autre demeure que le manoir où se trouve votre mère, le temps que sa peine arrive à sa fin. Pour ce soir, vous retournerez dans le manoir de votre mère, mais demain, Madame Malefoy viendra pour vous conduire dans une autre des demeures de la famille Croupton. M'expliqua Amélia Bones. Vous aurez donc le temps de rassembler vos affaires avant votre départ. Par la suite, vous aurez le droit à une visite hebdomadaire chez votre mère, si vous en faites la demande, et dans ces cas-là vous accompagnerez l'aurore Kingsley lors d'une de ses visites journalières.

Bien. Répondis-je simplement, heureuse d'un côté de quitter cette maison et d'enfin sortir librement. Quel sera le rôle exact de ma tutrice ?

Elle ne sera qu'un guide pour vous, sachant que vous êtes majeur, vous êtes libre de vos choix. Par contre vous aurez besoin de conseils et d'aides pour évoluer dans ce nouveau monde que vous ne connaissez pas.

Très bien. Acquiesçais-je, ravie.

La séance est levée, Mademoiselle Croupton ? Je vous demanderais de me suivre avec l'aurore Kingsley dans mon bureau, je vous prie. Nous demanda-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle.

Allons-y. M'enjoignit directement Kingsley sans me laisser le temps de souffler. »

Que pouvait-on encore me vouloir ? Moi qui croyais en avoir fini... Alors que je sortais de la pièce, je croisais le regard plus qu'appuyé de Monsieur Malefoy. Il me fit un signe de tête, dans un salut respectueux avant de quitter les lieux. Que devais-je penser de cet homme plus qu'énigmatique ?

Je suivis Kingsley à travers les couloirs, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Je devais encore tenir, bientôt, je serais enfin libre, mais je ne devais pas relâcher ma vigilance.

Kinglsey me fit un geste de la main pour passer devant lui pour pénétrer dans une pièce qui se trouvait être notre lieu de destination. Le bureau est très grand et richement décorer. Je voyais beaucoup de livres ainsi que de portraits sur les murs. Tous me fixaient du regard, chuchotant entre eux, et je voyais certains personnages de tableau allé dans celui de son voisin pour parler plus librement avec celui-ci.

Amélia Bones se trouvait assise devant son bureau, concentrer sur un dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Une fois qu'on avait fait notre entrée, elle nous demanda de refermer la porte derrière nous avant de nous proposer de nous asseoir sur les chaises qui lui faisaient face.

« Pourquoi suis-je convoquée dans votre bureau, alors que mon interrogatoire vient tout juste de terminer ? Me reproche-t-on encore quelque chose ? Commençais-je, ma perte de patience étant perceptible dans ma voix.

Votre présence ici ne relève pas du tout d'une convocation judiciaire, mais plutôt d'un tout autre ordre. Me rassura-t-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle, sur son bureau. Nous avions besoin de vous parler d'une affaire urgente et secrète.

Pourquoi m'en parler à moi ? Sachant mon peu de connaissance du monde magique ? Essayais-je de les dissuader de me faire une proposition ou tout autre demande du même type qui pourrait me mettre en danger.

Nous devons vous en parlez, car cela vous concerne vous et votre famille. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Et Kingsley ? Lui demandais-je septique quant à la raison de sa présence dans le bureau avec nous alors qu'il est certains maintenant qu'on parlerait d'une affaire privé et qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille Croupton.

Il est déjà au courant, étant celui qui est en charge de la surveillance de votre mère dans son manoir. De plus, il sera celui qui sera chargé de votre dossier d'enquête sur votre kidnapping. Me rappela-t-elle avec patience.

De quelle affaire parlez-vous ? L'interrogeais-je, perdue.

Vous savez déjà que votre frère a tué beaucoup de personne au cours de sa vie, le conduisant à être condamné à la prison d'Azkaban, par le passé. Débuta-t-elle avec précaution.

Oui, en effet. Acquiesçais-je, hésitante.

Et il vous a été communiqué que votre frère a assassiné votre père ? Me demanda-t-elle encore, tournant autour du pot sans en venir au fait ainsi que gêner de me rappeler la mort d'un père que je ne verrais jamais, pas que je m'en soucie...

Encore une fois, oui. Marquais-je mon besoin d'en venir à la raison de ma présence ici.

Il se trouve que pour tuer quelqu'un avec le sort de la mort, il faut avoir la volonté de tuer la personne visée, sinon le sort lancé n'aura aucun effet. M'expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se redressait pour faire le tour de son bureau et venir à côté de Kingsley et moi.

Oui, je l'ai appris lors de mes premiers cours de théorie magique au manoir Croupton. Lui confirmais-je, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

Lors de la découverte du corps de votre père, à Poudlard, nous avons découvert qu'il n'était pas véritablement mort, mais était plonger dans un profond coma. M'avoua-t-elle enfin. »

Monsieur Croupton était encore en vie ? Alors Barty n'avait pas véritablement tué son propre père ? Si jamais il l'apprend... Il voudra tout faire pour rétablir les choses et aller au bout de ce qu'il voulait accomplir.

« Pourquoi me le dire comme ça ? Cacher dans votre bureau ? Lui demandais-je perplexe.

Nous souhaitons garder la survit de Monsieur Croupton secrète. Nous ne voulons pas que son fils l'apprenne au risque qu'il tente de nouveau de le tuer. M'expliqua la Directrice de la Justice Magique. Maintenant que nous savons que vous n'avez rien avoir avec votre frère et son allégeance envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous avons jugé que vous aviez le droit de savoir que votre père était encore en vie.

Où se trouve-t-il ? Cherchais-je à savoir, alors que la perspective de rencontrer cet homme me donnait froid dans le dos.

Ici au Ministère. Lâcha Kingsley d'une voix froide, sa réaction me surprenant beaucoup sur le moment par sa froideur et la haine que je voyais au fond de son regard.

Il s'est réveillé de son coma ? M'exclamais-je malgré moi alors que j'essayais de garder mon self-contrôle.

Il y a trois jours déjà. Seule votre mère a été mise au courant pour l'instant par l'aurore Kingsley. Dit-elle avant de partir en direction de la porte. »

Donc l'autre jour, la conversation houleuse entre Elenaor et Kingsley portait sur ce sujet ? La réaction d'Eleanor n'était pas celle qu'on attendait d'une femme aimante et heureuse de savoir son mari encore vivant. Et ils avaient parlé de protection... Tout cela ne me disait rien qu'il vaille.

« Mais alors... Vous voulez dire que mon frère n'avait pas la volonté profonde d'éliminer notre père ? Lui demandais-je confirmation, soulager de voir qu'il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins. »

Ce n'était pas que j'étais heureuse que mon « paternel » soit encore vivant, mais plutôt soulager qu'il n'y ait pas eu un autre crime allongeant la liste des méfaits qu'avait déjà commit Barty.

« En effet. Me confirma Kingsley. Une petite partie de lui, ne voulait pas vraiment tuer votre père, alors il plongea votre père dans le coma, sa volonté atténuant l'effet du sort lui-même. Malgré tout, les médecins ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'en sortir. Ajouta-t-il en détournant son visage. »

Amélia se tournait vers moi, sa main sur la poignée.

« Votre père devra être jugé pour les mêmes crimes que votre mère avec, en plus, l'accusation de l'utilisation d'un sort impardonnable envers son propre fils, une fois qu'il l'avait libéré. M'expliqua-t-elle. Son audience se tiendra demain devant le Mangenmagot. Ce soir, il pourra retourner une dernière fois dans son manoir avec sa femme et vous, après la décision indulgente du Ministre lui-même.

Pourquoi une telle clémence ? Demandais-je, sachant que je ne la souhaitais même pas !

Vu que vous venez tout juste d'être retrouvée, nous avons décidé de vous donner le droit de retrouver votre famille après autant de temps loin d'eux.

Que risque-t-il, par la suite ? L'interrogeais-je, restant froide devant la démonstration de clémence du Ministère.

Il sera jugé pour ses crimes et aura soit le droit de résider dans un de ses manoirs, comme votre mère, mais sans avoir la possibilité d'être dans le même que son épouse. Ils devront subir leurs peines de manière individuelle. M'exposa-t-elle les faits. Ils pourront se rejoindre qu'une fois cette peine arrivée à sa fin.

Et quelle est l'autre option, pour sa condamnation ? Cherchais-je à lui faire avouer.

Il pourrait faire un séjour dans la prison d'Azkaban. Coupa Kingsley avant qu'Amélia ne puisse me répondre. »

Je voyais son regard chargé et tourmenté. Pour lui, la survie de Barty Senior n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, ce que je pouvais comprendre en connaissant les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Eleanor Croupton. Je pouvais dire que je partageais son ressenti, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« J'ai fait venir votre père dans mon bureau, afin que vous puissiez prendre ma cheminé. Elle vous ramènera chez vous avec votre père et l'aurore Kingsley qui jouera le rôle de surveillant pour le Ministère. Me prépara-t-elle à la venue de mon « père » dans cette pièce. »

Je devinais qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte. Qu'il attendait le moment pour rentrer pour savoir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Lui avait-on dit qu'on avait retrouvé sa fille ? Je décidais donc, pour ma survie et pour garder mon rôle intact, de jouer le jeu de la fille distinguer que rien ne pouvait atteindre.

« Êtes-vous prête, Mademoiselle ? Me demanda Amélia, prenant mon absence d'émotion et de réponse pour un choc que m'aurait procurer l'annonce de la survie de mon paternel.

Oui Madame, faites le entrer. L'invitais-je à faire alors que je me mettais debout et droite dans une posture neutre et royale avec le menton haut et mes mains croisées sur le devant de ma robe.

Entrez, Monsieur Croupton. Accueilli-t-elle le nouvel arrivant. »

Deux hommes pénétraient dans le bureau à ce moment-là. Un des deux avait une tenue d'aurore et tenait le deuxième par le bras alors que celui-ci semblait menotter. Je devinais que c'était Barty Senior. Il avait une allure maladive, des cernes creusant son visage avec une démarche boitillante comme si tout son corps était raide et avait du mal à bouger selon ses ordres. Par contre son regard avait gardé tout son venin et sa froideur malsaine.

Il était habillé très simplement, avec des couleurs sombres qui accentuait son air fragile et maigre. Mais son allure contrastait avec la détermination qu'on devinait chez lui. Il nous faisait face, sans une once de honte. Mais à aucun moment, il ne croisa pas mon regard. Je le vis fixer Kingsley quelques secondes avant de s'en détourner avec un air dégoûté et un sourire moqueur en coin. Kingsley, lui, avait un air renfrogner et les poings serrer le long de son corps.

« Monsieur Croupton, je vois que vous vous êtes remis au mieux malgré l'attaque que vous avez subi. Amorça Amélia alors qu'elle venait le saluer. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous soyez remis sans séquelle.

Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. Lui retourna-t-il avec un signe de tête distingué.

Enlevez-lui ses menottes. Ordonna-t-elle à l'homme qui tenait Barty Senior par le bras.

Tout de suite Madame. S'exécuta-t-il avant de se replacer à côté de son prisonnier, se tenant près à intervenir aux moindres problèmes.

Comme il vous l'a été dit lors de votre réveil, le Ministère à découvert votre implication ainsi que celui de votre femme en ce qui concerne l'évasion de votre fils de la prison d'Azkaban. Lui annonça-t-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau.

En effet, je l'ai appris. Je sais que mon procès aura lieu demain dans la matinée. Lui confirma-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un sujet anodin.

Très bien. Marqua-t-elle son approbation. Je vous ai fait parvenir la nouvelle du retour de votre fille disparu, le jour où vous vous êtes réveillé à St-Mangouste.

Oui. Gemma aurait été retrouvée dans un cimetière qui a servit à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, selon la rumeur. Répéta-t-il les informations qu'il avait reçues lors de son réveil. Et je suppose que cette jeune femme est celle dont il est question.

En effet, par contre, je vous demanderais de ne pas propager de telle rumeur, le Ministre lui-même démenti le témoignage du jeune Harry Potter. Le Ministre ne souhaite pas générer une peur généralisée sur les simples propos d'un adolescent.

Ce qui se comprend naturellement. Approuva Monsieur Croupton alors que Kingsley ne semblait pas de son avis. »

Son regard croisait enfin le mien, ne montrant aucune émotion. Je ne parvenais pas à deviner ce qu'il pensait, s'il m'avait reconnu en tant que Gemma Croupton comme son fils, ou s'il avait découvert ma supercherie tout comme sa femme. Il ne laissait rien paraître.

« Il a été prouvé que votre fille n'avait aucun lien avec les Mangemorts ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout comme a pu l'être votre fils. Lui expliqua Kingsley d'une voix autoritaire et professionnel.

Je vous présente donc votre fille, Gemma Croupton. Amorça Amélia, dans le but de nous pousser à nous saluer. Mademoiselle Courpton, je vous présente votre père, Monsieur Barty Croupton Senior, ancien membre du Ministère.

Enchantée. Dis-je simplement, le regard droit dans le sien comme un défit.

De même. Me sourit-il en coin, comme charmé par mon attitude. »

Personne ne disait rien. Nous nous fixions tous les deux dans les yeux sans qu'aucun ne bouge. Les deux autres nous regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire, surpris de notre rencontre. Il était vrai qu'on attendait autre chose comme retrouvaille entre un père et sa fille qui ne s'était pas vue depuis plus de vingt ans.

« Je suis heureux de te retrouver après tout ce temps. Lâcha l'homme, au bout d'un certain temps.

Moi aussi, même si je ne me souviens pas de vous. Lui indiquais-je avec un rictus ironique que lui seul pu voir.

Comment cela ? Interrogea-t-il les personnes autour.

Mademoiselle Gemma a subi un traumatisme suite à son enlèvement et une enquête est lancé pour déterminer ce qui lui est réellement arrivé, mais le choc lié à son passé a conduit à une amnésie partielle dans l'esprit de votre fille. Lui expliqua Amélia Bones, d'un ton désolé d'annoncer cette nouvelle à un père qu'elle croyait aimant.

Hum. Souffla-t-il. Je suis bien aise que vous alliez mieux malgré tout cela, ma fille.

C'est le cas, je suis en pleine forme maintenant. Lui confirmais-je, lui passant le message avec mon regard qui ne le quittait toujours pas.

Tout va donc pour le mieux, la magie nous a donné une nouvelle chance en nous rendant un de nos enfants. Feinta-t-il le soulagement, de manière grossière qui convainquit que la Directrice de la Justice Magique.

Vous aurez la chance de pouvoir retrouver votre fille ainsi que votre femme dans votre manoir pour la soirée. Le lendemain, vous serez emmené devant le Mangenmagot pour faire face à vos crimes, Monsieur Croupton. Lui expliqua Amélia avant d'indiquer sa cheminée de la main. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir garder la survie de Monsieur Croupton secrète.

Nous devons faire en sorte que votre fils vous croit toujours mort pour pouvoir vous protéger au mieux.

Je suivrais vos recommandations, Madame Bones. Accepta Barty Senior, avec une voix mielleuse. »

L'aurore qui tenait toujours Barty avança pour remettre son prisonnier aux mains de Kingsley. Celui-ci en profita pour serrer son bras plus fort que nécessaire au vu de la grimace de Barty Senior. Un petit sourire m'échappa alors que je croisais le regard de Kingsley, qui ne laissait rien paraître de sa satisfaction alors qu'il était à l'origine de la grimace de douleur sur le visage de mon « paternel ».

Amélia Bones nous donna les dernières recommandations et règles que nous allions suivre pour la soirée. Elle nous expliqua que Kingsley restera dans le manoir avec un autre aurore pour surveiller les lieux ainsi que les habitants de la demeure. En d'autres termes, nous serons tous surveiller.

Je fis un pas pour suivre Kingsley vers la cheminée, alors qu'il me demandait de passer en première pour me rendre dans le manoir des Croupton. Mais alors que je passais près de Barty Senior celui-ci vint se pencher vers mon oreille pour m'y glisser : « L'amnésie ? Tellement facile... ». Son ricanement fit monter la colère en moi, mais je ne laissais rien paraître alors que je me plaçais dans la cheminée et lançais la poudre en m'écriant le nom de ma destination. Il n'y avait aucun doute... Il savait que je mentais sur mon identité, tout comme sa femme avant lui.

J'atterris dans le petit salon, et je vis qu'Eleanor m'y attendait ainsi que Berni.

« Cela a duré plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. S'exclama Eleanor en venant à ma rencontre.

Eleanor je n'ai pas le temps, mais votre mari est vivant et arrive avec Kingsley ! L'avertis-je rapidement alors que j'entendais la cheminée s'activer. »

Eleanor fixa avec stupeur, la cheminée qui laissait apparaître Barty Senior dans toute sa splendeur. Il fixait sa femme avec un regard noir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Kingsley arrivait à son tour dans le petit salon. Un silence de mort s'étala dans la pièce, sans que personne n'ose dire quelque chose.

« Maître ! Heureux de vous revoir. Intervint Berni en venant s'incliner devant Barty Senior.

Heureux d'être de retour. Tu ne me salues pas Elly ? Demanda Barty Senior à sa femme alors que celle-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, le regard perdu dans le vague. »

Je vis que son corps était parcouru de petits tremblements très peu perceptible. Je vins me placer à ses côtés, prenant discrètement sa main dans la mienne en signe de soutien. J'avais beau lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait et d'avoir trahi notre accord, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors que je la voyais ainsi. À cet instant, elle me rappelait ma mère, quand mon père revenait des champs et qu'il avait bu avec ses amis avant de rentrer à la maison.

Je mis donc ma rancœur de côté, et apportais mon soutien à cette femme qui souffrait beaucoup du retour de son mari, et de tout ce que cela impliquait. Ma colère passait bien après la détresse de cette femme, qui avait retrouvé un visage cadavérique, comme le jour de sa libération de la prison d'Azkaban. Tous les progrès qu'elle avait faits pour retrouver une santé et une apparence digne de son rand, tombèrent en lambeaux à cause du choc émotionnel causé par le retour de son mari vivant.

« Barty... Bienvenue à la maison. Le salua-t-elle du bout des lèvres alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur les miens comme pour se donner du courage.

Tu as bien maigri. Lui reprocha-t-il à demi-mot avec un air de dégoût sur le visage alors qu'il la regardait de bas en haut.

Elle a séjourné à Azkaban ! M'exclamais-je, la rage montant en moi. Il est normal qu'elle en ait gardé des séquelles physiques, sachant qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour votre fils !

Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! S'écria-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction, vite arrêté par Kingsley qui lui avait attrapé le bras pour le retenir.

Je vous prierais de vous calmer, Monsieur Croutpon. Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide et contenu. Ou je serais dans l'obligation de vous ramener au Ministère. »

Barty Senior regarda la main que Kingsley avait posée sur son bras, attendant qu'elle disparaisse sans accorder un cou d'œil à l'aurore qui venait de lui parler, dans une attitude dédaigneuse et hautaine. Kingsley attendit, et le lâcha au moment où Eleanor lui fit discrètement un geste de la main pour lui demander de le relâcher. Monsieur Croupton se tourna de nouveau vers nous, ignorant totalement la présence de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui et les menaces qu'il avait pu lui dire.

« Je vais monter dans mon bureau et je redescendrais pour le dîner. Eleanor ? Veux-tu bien venir avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un ordre dissimulé, alors que je la sentais se crisper tout en serrant désespérément ma main dans la sienne. Après tout ce temps, nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper et peu de temps pour le faire.

J'ai besoin de mère pour lui parler de mon audience au Ministère. Nous pourrons tous parler lors du dîner. Reposez-vous en attendant, vous avez mauvaise mine. Lâchais-je mesquinement. »

Je pris le bras d'Eleanor pour sortir de la pièce sans attendre de réponse de la part de mon « paternel », ni savoir s'il était d'accord avec ma requête. Je le sentais fulminé derrière moi, et son regard noir pesait dans mon dos. Je ne fis pas attention et continuais mon chemin pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'entendis Kingsley me suivre alors je me tournais vers lui rapidement, alors que nous étions devant la porte de ma chambre.

« J'aimerais parler avec ma mère seule à seule, si vous nous le permettez ? Lui demandais-je doucement. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps.

Je reste devant la porte si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Nous indiqua-t-il alors que nous franchissions la porte.

Merci Kingsley. Souffla Eleanor tout en fermant la porte.

Berni ? Appelais-je l'elfe de maison pour qu'il nous rejoigne dans ma chambre.

Oui Maîtresse ? Me demanda-t-il après être apparu au centre de la pièce.

Je sais que vous parlez toujours avec Barty Junior, tous les deux. Parlais-je autant à l'elfe qu'à Eleanor, en allant droit au but. Et que vous lui rapportez ce que vous pouvez, mais je veux savoir, est-ce qu'un de vous deux lui a parlé de son père ? Du fait qu'il soit toujours vivant et qu'il n'est pas parvenu à le tuer ?

Non, je n'osais pas lui en parler, quand Kingsley m'a apprit la nouvelle. J'étais rongé par la possibilité de son retour et je ne pensais à rien d'autre. M'avoua-t-elle, le regard toujours dans le vague.

Pour ma part, je l'ai appris à l'instant quand Monsieur le Maître est rentré dans le petit salon juste après vous. Ajouta Berni.

Je ne veux pas que vous lui en parliez. Surtout toi Berni ! Lui ordonnais-je tout en le montrant du doigt. Je sais que tu lui es très fidèle, mais si tu lui dis que son père est encore vivant, il va tout faire pour le tuer, allant même se mettre en danger pour y parvenir. Nous devons le protéger, même contre lui-même. Essayais-je de le convaincre.

Vous voulez protéger le jeune Maître ? M'interrogea Berni avec curiosité, alors qu'Eleanor attendait, elle aussi, la réponse avec attention, une lueur de vie revenant dans son regard. »

J'avais compris que pour Eleanor, tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin son fils était digne d'intérêt pour elle. Malgré sa peur viscéral de son mari, ou son séjour en prison, ne l'arrêtera pas si elle avait la possibilité de protéger son fils ou de lui venir en aide.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il commette plus de crime qu'il n'a déjà pu faire. Si Monsieur Croupton est toujours vivant, c'est que Barty ne souhaitait pas véritablement tuer son père. S'il l'apprend, la nouvelle pourra le détruire. Ça prouve qu'il a échoué dans sa tentative, et je ne pense pas qu'il accepte d'avoir échoué alors qu'il en avait l'air si fier quand il m'en avait parlé.

Il est vrai que la perspective de son échec pourrait être dure pour lui, sachant qu'il ne s'avouera jamais qu'il ne souhaite pas la mort de son père. Confirma Eleanor d'une petite voix.

Je ne dirais rien. Accepta Berni. Je ne veux pas faire du mal au jeune Maître, ni qu'il se mette en danger pour essayer de le tuer de nouveau.

Voilà. D'un certain côté, nous le protégeons en gardant le silence. De plus, si on l'avertit, le Ministère saura que quelqu'un a trahit le secret sur la survie de Monsieur Croupton, et là nous serons tous soupçonner. »

Tous deux hochèrent la tête, comprenant la logique des faits qui leur étaient énoncés. Je vis qu'Eleanor me fixait avec un regard que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Il y avait comme de la reconnaissance ainsi que de la chaleur dans ses yeux alors qu'elle me regardait. Elle semblait tellement fragile à cet instant, que cela me touchait malgré ma volonté de me tenir à distance de cette femme.

« Merci de faire ça pour Barty malgré ce que tu penses de lui. Me dit-elle d'une voix douce. Et je suis désolée d'avoir trahi notre accord concernant ton identité et ton passé.

Ce n'est rien... Je peux comprendre vos inquiétudes, mais je n'accepte pas les choix que vous avez fait qui était motivé par celles-ci. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir... Votre mari, vous a-t-il déjà fait du mal ? Osais-je lui demander alors qu'elle se recroquevillât sur elle-même suite à ma question.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?! Me demanda-t-elle hargneusement, sur la défensive.

Car vous avez exactement le même comportement que ma mère quand elle voyait mon père revenir à la maison. Lui confiais-je tout en posant ma main sur les siennes, alors qu'elle se martyrisait les doigts en se les tordant dans tous les sens, démontrant son stress grandissant. »

Elle ne disait rien, gardant le silence alors qu'elle avait le visage baissé, regardant ses pieds comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose.

« Il ne restera que cette nuit. Lui expliquais-je pour la rassurer. Il sera jugé demain, et s'il est condamné, il sera soit enfermé dans une autre demeure, soit à Azkaban sans possibilité de vous voir jusqu'à la fin de vos peines respectives.

Merci pour ton soutien, Susanne. Me dit-elle, en esquivant toujours ma précédente question et ainsi éviter d'y répondre. Comment s'est passé ton audience ? »

Je ne voulais pas insister, au risque qu'elle se braque. Je lui racontais l'interrogatoire, les conclusions qui en ont suivit comme l'enquête qui serait mené par Kingsley, et la demande du Ministère pour que je m'installe dans une autre demeure des Croupton que celle-ci. Elle comprenait la décision du Ministère, et nous continuons de parler des questions qui m'avait été posé lors de mon interrogatoire, Eleanor me félicitant sur certaines questions que j'avais su esquiver. Je lui dis aussi que j'avais la possibilité de venir la voir une fois par semaine en même temps que Kingsley, pour lui rendre visite. Elle accepta avec gratitude, me confiant qu'elle aimerait avoir un peu de distraction féminine. Elle me proposa de repartir de zéro et faire table rase du passé ce que j'acceptais humblement.

« Maîtresse, le dîner est prêt. Nous annonça Berni qui venait de revenir dans la chambre alors que je ne l'avais pas vu en sortir. Le Maître vous attend dans le grand salon. Rajouta-t-il alors qu'Eleanor se crispait de nouveau.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Essayais-je de la rassurer alors que je me relevais en lui prenant les mains. Nous sommes des Sang-pur, et nous sommes deux et lui seul. De plus, avec Kingsley, il ne pourra rien vous faire, il ne permettrait pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Oui, tu as raison. Se ragaillardit-elle en corrigeant sa posture pour se tenir de nouveau droite. Allons-y ! »

Nous marchions donc vers le grand salon, où nous attendait Monsieur Croupton. Kingsley se plaçait derrière nous, en une présence discrète, mais protectrice ce qui rassurait énormément Eleanor. Mais dès que je croisais le regard de Barty.S, je savais que ce dîner serait une épreuve pour tout le monde malgré notre volonté de ne pas le laisser nous atteindre.

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Alors ? ALORS ? Le retour du père ? Vous y attendiez vous ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Et quand verrons nous de nouveau Voldemort ? Bonne question hihi. Merci de votre lecture et pensez au review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

_**(*) : J'ai fait des recherches sur Harry Potter et la potion Veritaserum et il est dit que la potion ne peut pas être utilisée lors des procès pour les raisons que j'ai évoqué dans mon récit, et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas été utilisé sur Sirius lors de son procès malgré ses demandes.**_


End file.
